Windmill
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Zoro x Reader story - high school edition. It's the new beginning, new school and new people. One encounter on the school rooftop could bring so much. But... Delinquent looking guy and a shy girl? How will that work out!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! **

_Yeah, it's again ZoroxReader (because I love to write that) and it's again AU (because I love to write that) but this time, instead of working in a large company, we go to HIGH SCHOOL! And I thought about writing in reader's POV but I also wanted to try something different so I wrote from "third viewer's" POV. I hope you enjoy this and if you think this chapter is small and short, don't worry, the next one's will be double length ;)_

_Because I want to write with Japanese culture, I googled some things and tried to write with Japanese school system. All I wrote was learned from anime and found on google so I'm not an expert on Japanese school system. Forgive me if I made some mistakes and please tell me to correct them! Also, if you know about their school system I would be more than glad if you tell me about it. Thank you so much!_

_**STORY IS PRE-TIME SKIP!**_

_enjoy~_

* * *

Fully grown sakura trees that were proudly standing by the road looked like a nice and fluffy pink clouds. The petals of full bloomed sakura danced on the warm spring wind as they slowly fall in front of many feet of new and fresh high school students that were taking that route to their new school. Every year, sakura trees would greet new and old students wishing them good luck at the new beginnings.

Regardless of peaceful sakura petals falling on the road, young students passed by in chatter or in a hurry, climbing up the slope that lead to their school. Girls chatted about their new school uniforms and in their voices could be heard a tone of pride of their new looks. Old middle school sailor-like uniforms were now replaced with a nice two-button black blazer, short plaid red skirt and a tie with a match design. Boys didn't make a fuss about the new uniforms and just walked slowly, mostly chatting about a certain TV show that was on last night. But, they all really looked handsome in their nice and new blazers and ties.

First day of high school was the most stressful one for approximately all the fresh first year students. The large gate of prominent and new high school was open, ready for newcomers. Some students knew each other from their previous schools but there were always those who were the most nervous to enter the new and unknown ground all alone.

'_Okay, I can do this!_', a certain girl thought, nodded and with courage in her heart stepped on the school ground.

She didn't know but, once she got in a large amount of older students started invading. And she wasn't the only victim - all the new students had to deal with invasion of the club members and their shouts for joining a club. The girl tried to avoid as many as possible but once she got out of the crowd, not only did she have a messy hair, but her hands were full of club fliers. She, realizing she's still alive and well, arranged the fliers, sighed, knowing that that's a process of every high school, and put that nice amount of papers in her bag. All that charade and worry seem to disappear at the entering ceremony and once all the students went back to their classrooms, a real thing began.

Every student would stand up and introduce themselves. There were shy but also proud girls, confident and loud boys. New class 1-B was assembled with many different people.

Not much was done on the first day – most of the people got to know each other, there were again those friends who knew each other from middle school, people who discovered things in common and immediately made groups and then there were those who only sat in their chairs, alone, reading, scribbling or just staring at one dot.

'Great! New school and already alone.', that certain girl that was attacked by invading club thought to herself sighing and resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Hey, [y/n]-san!", a call of her name snapped her out of her thought. She lifted her head to the girl whose voice called her. There were actually two girls standing by her desk, smiling at her.

"Do I… know you?", she asked, looking at the both girls at the time. One of them formed a wide smile and leaned forward to her. She seemed somehow wild but nice. The other one kept smiling, acting formal like a princess.

"My name's Emi and this is Haruna.", a 'wild' girl with brown short length hair spoke up to her. She was the one who called her name few moments ago. The other girl, Haruna, had a long wavy light brown hair with her bangs pinned back and a gentle-looking face. The confused [y/n] just nodded to her.

"Ah, sorry, I hope it's okay for me to call you by your first name.", the wild-looking girl, Emi, backed off the desk and smiled nicely again, "After hearing the name of the middle school you were in, I finally remember that I know you. You probably don't know us, Haruna and I went to the same class while you were in a different one. We were all together in a chorus but after some time you left. We heard that you had a surgery.", Emi said, forming a sad face which Haruna followed.

"Yes… I had to quit and I'm sorry… I can't remember you two.", [y/n] said but the two girls in front of her just smiled and continued talking to her until the bell was heard and they all went back to studying.

…

"So, how about joining the chorus club?", Emi asked while she, Haruna and [y/n] took a same route back home.

"Ah, I don't know…", said [y/n] with a sad face, "I mean… I went to the doctor, he said I can sing again but I'm still afraid to try…", a pause came up and none of the girls spoke up.

"Well… I guess it is okay. I won't force you to anything.", Emi said, making [y/n] lift her head to her, "When you decide just talk to me and I will make sure senpai lets you join the club. Haruna and I would gladly want you in.", they both smiled making [y/n] smile back softly at them.

"This is where we split, [y/n]-chan. See you tomorrow.", Haruna said and waving went with Emi different way.

On her way home, [y/n] passed by the convenient store and her attention got an unusual and tall guy. He was leaning on the vending machine, looking at the drinks in it, seeing like he can't decide which one to take. She saw him on his side – he had a delinquent like eyes and he looked even scary while frowning at the cans behind the glass. But, her attention wasn't captured by his eyes… It was his hair that was unusual – green! She took a step to the side, gulped once and calmly passed the delinquent looking guy. After she thought she was at the safe distance from him she finally let out a sigh of relief to calm her racing heart.

'_Oh god… I thought he was going to attack me… But, it's strange… I've been walking this road ever since I enter elementary school and I never saw him. I just hope he doesn't drag along his gang.'_, [y/n] almost felt like crying in fear.

…

At dinner, [y/n] talked about her first day at school because her Mom just wouldn't stop asking. Her parents were pleased that their daughter has made friends on a first day at school and encourage her to keep up the good spirit. [y/n]'s younger brother wanted attention too so he just started talking about his school day in the middle of conversation that parents had with his sister.

After the nice dinner and a relaxing bath, [y/n] just laid in her bed, thinking about her day at school. It didn't seem so special – many fliers from school clubs, two new friends that were surprisingly going to the same middle school as her and that delinquent guy. Suddenly a shiver went down her spine and she covered herself over the head.

'_He really scared me, damn it! I don't want to experience that again.'_, she crawled in a ball and fell asleep faster than she expected.

…

Beeping alarm clock filled her ear and interrupted her dream but no matter how hard it was for [y/n], she had to get up – it was a school day. After she had done her morning stuff and put on her still new and fresh school uniform, [y/n] went down to breakfast. Mom's toast with sunny-side-up was always so delicious and she would let her children out of the house before they finish it all. Luckily that [y/n]'s school was somehow near so she didn't have to run. The breakfast was over and everyone went their own way.

Sakura trees were once again greeting the hard working students that were nicely climbing the slope. On her way up, [y/n] met familiar faces from yesterday – Emi and Haruna called her name, making [y/n] stop and wait for them to walk together.

…

School was school – all studying and writing. The only free time that students were happy about was lunch time. Already, class divided into groups: popular guys, popular girls, shy ones, otakus, sports people etc. Luckily for [y/n], Haruna and Emi were with her, other ways she would be lost and alone as the shy and not-so-social girl she was.

"So, did you decide? Are you going to join the chorus?", Emi asked [y/n] in the middle of their lunch.

"Emi-chan, it's just a second day of school. You asked [y/n]-chan that just yesterday.", Haruna tried to scold Emi but her voice wasn't giving out the tone of anger no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry.", Emi apologized, realizing she made a mistake.

"Ah, no, it's okay… It'll probably take me some time to adjust to this school and gather up my courage. I still can't assure you that I'll join but once I have my decision, I'll let you know.", [y/n] smiled, making Emi happy again.

The rest of the meal in the classroom went in Emi's jokes and laughs. The three girls were getting close.

…

And so, day after day, high school life became a nice routine for [y/n]. She made nice friends, not only with Emi and Haruna but with some other girls and boys from the class. But, her two closest friends seemed like sisters to her. They would always eat lunch together, walk home together, laugh and joke around together. [y/n] still hasn't decided on joining the chorus club with Emi and Haruna and the club activities were already going. With that on, [y/n]'s two friends couldn't stay and have lunch with her on some days. They had a practice during that break so [y/n] had to eat alone but she really didn't mind that because at the end of the day, her two best friends would always come back and walk home with her.

About a month and a half passed from the opening ceremony and another lunch break came. This time three friends ate together at their usual spot in the classroom – [y/n]'s desk.

"Do you want to hear a rumor?", Emi whispered to her two friends. They were both staring curiously at her, waiting to hear the secret, "Maki, a popular girl from our class that is always a center of attention… I heard she already got a boyfriend.", Haruna and [y/n] gasped at the secret but closed their mouths fast and went back to Emi, "Don't tell anyone. People say he's a delinquent from 1-D and whoever mocks Maki will get beaten by his. They also say he's super scary that you just can't look him straight in the eyes.", she ended and they all sat back up straight.

Delinquent? Scary eyes? That seemed so familiar to [y/n] but she just could remember why…

"So, whatever you do, don't make contacts with Maki.", Emi said and continued to eat her bento. [y/n] was starting to feel uneasy. She looked at Maki, popular girl with long hair who was surrounded by many girls. She was pretty and a delinquent guy just wouldn't suit her. [y/n] just couldn't imagine that kind of pairing but she just shrugged and went back to eating her home-made lunch box. She decided not to get herself involve with Maki at any cost!

…

Spring was unusually sunny and it was one of those days where [y/n] had to eat her lunch alone because her two friends had chorus practice. She really wanted to spend her lunch time with them but she was still uneasy about singing. As it was a nice and sunny day outside, [y/n] wanted to try something different for her lunch break. Like something was calling for her, she went up the stairs and on the roof. No one was there and it was a peaceful place to have a nice and delicious meal.

'_Away from the crowd and people… If I'm going to be alone for this lunch, this is a perfect place.'_, [y/n] thought and closed a door behind her.

As there were no benches or anything, she went and sat on the side of the roof entrance. She leaned to the wall and took a slight look at the fluffy clouds. A nice spring breeze was stronger on the roof but that only calmed her more. [y/n] opened her lunch box and enjoyed every bite on her new lunch spot. The roof seemed so perfect to her even though it was empty. But just because it was so empty and wide, [y/n] felt relaxed and free.

The door on the roof opened but a happy girl didn't notice that. She was too focused on the nice flavors that were like a fresh discovery to her. She was happy and enjoyed her meal, warm spring sun making it all more wonderful. But her happiness was cut by the shadow falling on her; someone blocked that warmth of the sun. She stopped her meal and looked up, almost choking on rice. A tall man was standing in front of her, his eyes piercing hers, making [y/n] froze in her place. She was filled with fear. After a couple of seconds she saw the guy more clearly. He didn't move, only frowned more at the poor girl who was in the middle of her lunch.

_'Tall… masculine… scary, narrow and delinquent-looking eyes… and… green hair!'_, her own eyes widen as she remembered the night after her first school day. The guy standing in front of her… was the same scary guy in front of the convenient store!

"Oi!", he spoke up and [y/n] flinched, barely swallowing the rice she had in her mouth, "This is where I eat my lunch! You're sitting on my spot!", he growled, making [y/n]'s blood freeze. The tone in his voice was scary, like he had a killing intent. He frowned, clenching his fist. [y/n] was scared to death. What will this delinquent-looking guy do to her?

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~NEW CHAPTER COMING EVERY WEEK!~**_

_I am so glad for the reviews so far and I'm really happy that you like this story! Thank you so much! ^^_

* * *

Monster-like guy was firmly standing in front of [y/n]. She was looking up at him with pure fear in her eyes. The guy's frown went bigger and his face went darker in the shadow. The girl couldn't move a bit, no matter how strongly she wished to run away from the danger that was standing in front of her. Many scary and horrifying situations and images swarmed around her head and she couldn't shake them off.

"So, are you gonna move or not?!", the scary guy growled, making [y/n] flinch in fear.

"A-ah, y-yes, I'm so sorry… I didn't know someone was already eating here… I'm so sorry…", she somehow managed to utter those words and make her body move on a guy's question that seemed to her like a command. [y/n] moved to the side to make room for a scary guy to sit. As he was approaching her, she became even more afraid of him, moving more and more to the side. She somehow stood up, ready to ran away as fast as she could in the moment. She brushed her skirt and packed her lunch back.

"U-umm, I'm sorry but I… I have to go…", she said, wrapping her lunch box with unfinished food and slowly walking by the guy. He was sitting in her place, opening his lunch box, like nothing happened.

"Where do you think you're going?!", the scary green-haired guy suddenly asked, raising his voice and making [y/n] stop in her track. She slowly turned to him but he was just sitting there, ready to eat.

"U-umm… I'm really sorry… I'm just going to…", she said with her nervous and shaky voice.

"Wouldn't that be rude? Both to food and me.", he said, holding up his hashi and looking around his lunch box. [y/n] still stood still like a pole, little further away from him. He sighed and looked at her, "I just got here and you intend to run away. But, putting that aside, wouldn't it be rude to food? It would lose its taste if you stop your meal so sudden and go running around the place. That's rude. Respect what you're eating.", he finished and went back to his own lunch. He picked a little bit of rice followed by a piece of nicely cooked omelet. [y/n] still didn't know what to do. The guy continued eating his delicious lunch while she was still standing there, getting nervous by the second.

"Will you sit down already?! The lunch break will be over when you decide what to do! Don't just stand there, it's annoying.", the guy seemed really annoyed so not to make it worse, [y/n] did as he said and went back to sit down. Her legs were shaking while she was walking past him but with a little gulp she gathered her courage and sat down, far away from the dangerous boy. She opened her lunch box again and ate the rest of the food in silence, nervous than ever.

'_So, he goes to the same school as me? I never saw him before by the store and ever since that night, I didn't see him at all… So, why now? Where has he been all this time? Nah, on the second thought, I really don't want to know. After this lunch, I don't want to see him again! I would never guess that he would apply here… He seems so wild and…'_, [y/n] thought.

"Hey.", her thoughts were cut as the scary guy spoke up suddenly, making [y/n] flinch again, "You seem to flinch a lot. Are you okay?", he asked with unusually calm tone in his voice. [y/n] looked at him, starting to get scared again. She just nodded to his question, not daring herself to speak.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you… Why are you here?", he asked but [y/n] just looked at him confused, "Umm… I never saw you come to eat lunch here before… I'm used to be alone here so this is just really weird.", he talked really calmly with no annoyance in his voice but there was still a little bit of fear in [y/n].

"I-I'm sorry… I came for the first time here today… I usually have lunch in the classroom… I'm sorry.", she apologized just so that dangerous looking guy won't get mad.

"Ah, I see…", was the only thing he said before continuing to eat, "So… you don't have friends to have lunch with."

"Hey, it's not that!", [y/n] raised her voice but quickly shut her mouth and stuffed it with food. The guy just looked at her once and went back to eat, "It's just that they have chorus practice during lunch break and then I'm left alone…", [y/n] said, looking down at her half-eaten lunch.

"That's bullshit.", the guy suddenly said with his mouth full of rice.

"Excuse me?", [y/n] was getting annoyed by his attitude.

"Lunch break is the time when everyone is free. You really think that they can get a nice practice while everyone is going around the school? Tough luck…", the guy seemed to be right but [y/n] didn't want to admit that.

Does that mean that Emi and Haruna are just lying to [y/n]?

"Those 'friends' of yours are lying to you. They just want to avoid you so that they can eat their lunch in 'peace'. You are a distraction to them, that's why they're saying stuff like that.", he finished and took another big chomp of food.

[y/n] was trying not to, but she couldn't help but to believe in those words. It all made perfect sense to her – how can anyone practice with all the noise around? It's just impossible.

"Excuse me… but I really need to go now.", [y/n] said, closing her empty lunch box. She stood up, fixed her skirt and went to the roof door. The guy didn't say a thing or stop her from leaving. [y/n] calmly and without a word, went back to the classroom and sat in her seat. She was in doubt… she didn't know what to think her two friends.

'_I don't know… I don't know him and I think I don't know Emi and Haruna as much as I think… What that guy said… it may be true but I don't want to believe in it!'_, lots of different thoughts came to [y/n]'s mind as the teacher entered the classroom and began with the class.

…

'_I saw him once and I saw him now. It's a really big surprise that he goes to the same school as I do but… He looks dangerous and wild but he can even speak with calm voice still… I don't think I can trust him. I can't trust him! I don't want to make any further contacts with him!'_, [y/n] was lost in thoughts.

"[y/n]?... [y/n]?... [y/n]-chan!", a familiar voice pulled [y/n] out off that pile of thoughts. It was Emi; she and Haruna were standing in front of [y/n]'s desk with their bags in their hands, "It's time to go home.", she said.

[y/n] looked around her – the classroom was empty.

"You were spacing out, and a lot. Is everything okay?", Emi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I was just thinking about some stuff, nothing important.", [y/n] said, putting the books back in her bag. She stood up fixing her blazer.

"Hohoo, is it some boy?", Emi asked smiling cheeky, poking [y/n] with her elbow.

"N-No!", [y/n] blushed, moving to the side.

The other two girls laughed at it and with more jokes and laughs, three girls exited the school yard and went home their usual route. [y/n] didn't want to believe in that guy's words so she wanted to check it out herself but asking Emi and Haruna seemed damn hard. She walked behind the girls thinking what to say and what to ask.

"Say… Emi-chan, Haruna-san…", she started and the two girls turned to her, "Umm… W-where do you have your club practice?", [y/n] barely asked. The pause came up before any of her friends spoke up.

"Hmm… we're on third floor, where the music clubroom is too. Our senpai agreed with them to have the practice during lunch break and for them to practice after school. That way, we don't bother each other and we always have enough peace and quiet on the third floor.", Haruna gave a nice and clear explanation.

"That's right! And if you join us, you will see how amazing it is there. So, what do you say?", Emi asked [y/n], eager to know [y/n]'s decision about her joining the chorus club.

"Emi-chan!", Haruna tried to raise her soft voice to scold Emi but it just didn't seem like an angry voice. But, Emi apologized to [y/n] and put down her smile, "But, [y/n]-chan, you could come to one of our practices and see it for yourself. I don't want to force you to join but once you see how great and talented the rest of the chorus members are, maybe that will help your decision. Is that okay with you?", Haruna said with her usual soft voice and nice and calm smile which relaxed [y/n] and calmed her thoughts. She agreed which made the other two girls happy. They continued their way home with smiles.

…

'_It all makes sense. That guy was wrong! I wish I could see him and tell that to his face. Making such a false statement… how dare he?! Ugh, I'm so annoyed now! Emi and Haruna aren't that kind of girls who would lie to their friends. I have no reason to doubt in them!'_, [y/n] thought while writing her homework that night. But, on the other hand, she really didn't want to see that guy. She didn't know his name but she didn't even want to know it. She only wanted to stay away from him because she never felt annoyed for a person like she did now for this guy.

…

Even though she didn't want to see him, the dangerous guy would appear wherever [y/n] went. She decided not to go to the rooftop anymore but she saw him everywhere – in the hallway, on the stairs, in the school yard, … Before their little encounter on the roof, [y/n] didn't even know he went to the same school as her, and now he just pops everywhere she goes.

After his shameless statement about her friends, [y/n] found the green-haired guy extremely annoying and irritating. She didn't know his name but she was somehow saved as he didn't know hers either. She doesn't want another worry in her life. But, no matter how much she tried to avoid him, they would always meet somewhere; it was like she attracted him by trying to avoid him. And if their eyes met, she would just turn her head away and continue her path.

[y/n] tried to focus on other stuff and leave the thoughts about the annoying guy out of her head. Schoolwork was the prior thing and it surely distracted her thoughts of that guy. She had to focus on the lecture and study so that she will get nice scores on the upcoming exams.

The lunch break came and [y/n], as she promised, went with Emi and Haruna to see their chorus practice. It was just as they said – the third floor was quiet and perfect for practicing music and singing.

…

Once the song was over, [y/n] was left speechless in her seat – she enjoyed every bit of the song and a beautiful mixture of talented voices. She missed being up there and supporting her chorus mates with her voice but remembering the surgery she had, her courage to sing sank deeper. So, this time, she supported her friends as the audience.

"So, what do you think?", Emi asked [y/n], turning her chair backwards to join her two friends for lunch. All the other girls formed their own groups for lunch.

"You were all fantastic. I really enjoyed the whole song.", [y/n] answered all happy and excited.

"So, will you join the club? Huh?! Come on, please!", Emi insisted again.

"Emi-chan!", Haruna tried to be angry and scold Emi again, making a cute frown on her princess-like face and it seemed to work again. Emi apologized to [y/n] and went to quietly eat her lunch.

"It's really okay, I understand – I want to sing too but… I'm just so afraid to try.", [y/n] said, feeling gloomy but she suddenly remembered, "That's it! I'll ask my Mom to take me for one more check-up and if the doctor says it's 100% okay, I'll start practicing and join this club.", a sudden happy sparkle in [y/n]'s words sent a wave to Emi and Haruna and they became happy again, supporting [y/n] in her decision, "I would really want to sing again so let's hope it'll all be okay on the ckeck-up."

"We're here for you, [y/n]-chan.", Haruna said, tapping [y/n] on the shoulder, "We're friends and we'll support you.", she winked.

"Haruna's right! Whatever the outcome if that check-up is, we'll still be friends and support you.", Emi said, swallowing on her omelet.

…

The next day, [y/n] was absent from school. Her Mom agreed and took her to the doctor for another check-up. She also wanted to know if [y/n]'s throat and her voice are ready for singing high notes again. The whole time in the waiting room, [y/n] thought about the chorus proposal that the chorus club president told her herself:

'_We would love to have you here. New members are always welcome and I also heard what Emi-chan and Haruna-chan said about you being one of the best in your middle school chorus club. I really hope you can join us.'_

The president's kind words roamed around [y/n]'s head and she couldn't stop thinking about letting her voice free and plus, the thoughts about the chorus and singing pushed away those annoying and persistent thought about that guy she met on the roof. She didn't see him at the convenience store after coming home from school so she felt saved that she didn't have to see 'his mug face'.

…

"Surgery of your throat was a year ago and I understand that you're still concerned but there's really no need to. You recovered nicely, [y/n]-chan.", Endo-sensei, the doctor, smiled after performing a nice and detailed check on [y/n]'s throat, "There won't be need for any medications or treatments. You had great results on your first check up after the surgery so this confirms it – you can easily go back to singing and join the chorus again. I see that you love and want to sing so just go for it.", sensei kept his smile on, encouraging [y/n] more and more.

Before leaving the office, [y/n] and her Mom bowed and thanked the doctor many times. Both of them, but mostly [y/n], were grateful and happy that her throat recovered nicely.

"I trust Endo-sensei but you shouldn't push yourself too hard right from the start.", [y/n]'s Mom said while they exited the hospital ground.

"I know. I haven't sang a single song for a year so it'll be weird for me to start from the small notes and first lessons but, I'm hoping that my friends will help me, once I join the chorus club.", [y/n] said happily. Her Mom smiled at her and they went to the car.

"I need to buy some food for dinner, so we need to go to the town before we go home.", her Mom said and started the car.

They went to the big shopping district and while her Mom went shopping for food, [y/n] got a permission to look around. Plenty of shops displayed nice things and [y/n] could be around there the whole day, just looking around the shops. But, there was one shop where she stopped and barely blinked at the shop window. It was a music store and it had a wonderful, new, shiny black acoustic guitar displayed. That wonderful piece of work seemed like it was calling for [y/n] to take it in her hands and move its strings. [y/n] didn't just spend her school life in the chorus, she loved music more than that – she played many instruments but decided on the guitar. Her own acoustic guitar was sitting in her closet for a whole year, ever since she stopped with the chorus; she stopped playing and went to have a surgery. Ever since then, her sense of music seemed to be getting weaker and she didn't want to lose it completely – she loved music more than anything! Just by watching that displayed new guitar, [y/n]'s fingers started moving on their own.

'_Hurry up… I want to hurry up and get home… I want to play_.', [y/n] thought and clenched her fists. She stopped wandering around the big shopping district and went to her Mom to help her with the groceries.

Back home, [y/n] went straight to her room and without any second thoughts pulled out her almost forgotten guitar out of the closet. The large case seemed so nostalgic and gave her many chills.

"I missed you…", [y/n] whispered, slowly trailing her fingers over the black guitar case. She unzipped it quickly, revealing a nice and well treated, shiny acoustic guitar. Her heart started beating fast as she sat on her bed and carefully placed the guitar on her lap. One shiny tear slid down [y/n]'s cheek like a pearl and fell on her guitar.

In the dark room, with only moonlight shining in through the open window, [y/n] sat on her bed with the shiny guitar in her hands. She was both excited and scared to start playing the marvelous instrument. She took a deep breath and moved her fingers over the tight strings. That one and simple move sent her shivers over her spine but she gathered more of her courage and continued playing. Note after note, move after move, a song was formed. The playing continued and seemed so natural and once again [y/n] was introduced to a wonderful and magical world of music. She let out her voice even though she was afraid. The wonderful tune and [y/n]'s voice mixed up perfectly. One more tear slid down her cheek once the song was over. Her playing and singing made up her mind. [y/n] finally decided what she wants to do – she'll follow the path of music and trust its guide.

…

"Eeeeh?!", Emi and Haruna yelled at bowed [y/n], right on the next day she came to school.

"T-the music club?", Emi repeated.

"I'm very sorry!", [y/n] apologized and bowed again. A little pause took place before Emi spoke up again.

"Well, I guess it's alright, after all you explained…", Emi said but [y/n] still stood bowed to them.

"[y/n]-chan…", Haruna came to her placing her hand on [y/n]'s shoulder making her raise her head, "We understand. You gave us a reasonable explanation and we think that it's alright for you to join a different club. I can see how deeply in love with music you are and you want to dedicate yourself fully to it. I perfectly understand. We understand. So, we'll support you from the sidelines. Just do your best!", she said, not letting down her usual calming smile.

"But, is it really okay?", Emi asked and [y/n] finally stood up straight, "You will stay after school so we won't be going back home together anymore…", Emi said putting on a worried face. Haruna and [y/n] followed and the atmosphere between the three friends became gloomy.

"I know that will happen but… I'm sorry…", [y/n] said with the sad face, realizing she won't be spending so much time with her friends.

"Well, cheer up! We're always there and we can hang out after school and club duties, right, Haruna?", Emi became energic again, putting her arm around [y/n]'s shoulders. Emi's energy and cheerful spirit would always change the sad mood to happy and joyful again. And, [y/n] knew that she didn't have to worry about a thing, her friends were a great support to her.

…

After all the classes ended, three friends had to part their ways on the school stairs.

"You sure you'll be okay?", Emi asked.

"Um, I filled the application and I'll go there now. I'm a little nervous but…", [y/n] blushed, holding a club application paper.

"_Ganbare_!", Emi shouted, wishing [y/n] good luck as she and Haruna exited the school building. [y/n] nodded and with determination in her heart went up the stairs and to the third floor where the music clubroom was.

The strong but nice melody could be heard all the way from the beginning of the third floor hallway. The members of the music club were practicing and as [y/n] came closer to the door of that room, she felt more nervous and uneasy. The live music continued to play and she couldn't dare to knock and open the door.

'_Okay… you can do this… it's not like you're jumping off a bungee. It's just a simple knock on the door…',_ [y/n] thought, trying to encourage herself. She took a deep breath but just as she wanted to grab the door and slide it someone grabbed her, on the shoulder. A quiet yelp escaped her mouth and she turned around, not to face the person but to run away. She was surprised when she saw a girl, about her height, with short brown hair that was pulled up with a pair of hairclips. The girl looked at [y/n] confused.

"Do you need something?", she asked, making [y/n] flinch a little.

"Umm, I was just…", she switched from scared back to nervous and shy. She looked at her application paper and blushed. The girl looked at her with more confusion written on her face, "I want to join the music club but I'll just be interrupting their practice now…", she said, starting to wrinkle the poor paper in her hands.

"Oh, is that so?", the girl finally smiled and took the paper from [y/n]'s hands, "Just come with me.", the girl winked, took [y/n]'s hand and slowly slid the music club door. The others who were playing didn't stop. The girl who held [y/n]'s hand let go of it and went to another girl who played a red electric guitar. She whispered something to her ear which made the guitar girl command others to stop playing. After the music stopped, all the eyes were at [y/n]. That was the time she felt really under pressure and scared. The guitar girl took [y/n]'s application paper from that other girl and read it. She smiled and looked at [y/n].

"Bring her something to drink and somewhere to sit.", guitar girl said and in just few moments two other girls did as said, "[y/n]-san, I see you have an interesting application here. I am glad to welcome you to music club. I am the club president, Hinomiya Akemi, class 2-A.", [y/n]'s new club president and senpai introduced the rest of the members to her. All of them were [y/n] upperclassmen. There were about 5 of them, all playing various instruments. They seemed like a rock band and the melody before surely belonged to that music style. The girl who stopped [y/n] at the entrance was the same year as [y/n]. She was a supporting member, in charge of the equipment. Her name was Misaki and it really suited her – she was smiling, beautiful and cheerful.

"Since this is your first day here, there's nothing you can do. You will, however, need to come tomorrow for some practice. We will equip one more guitar and you'll be ready. You also wrote that you sing so we'll test that out, okay?", the club president, Akemi, winked to [y/n] encouraging her.

"Yes.", [y/n] quickly responded ready to follow all the rules. The club members all seemed very nice and friendly so [y/n] didn't have to worry about anything. Akemi-senpai told [y/n] that she and other 4 girls are part of the school band named "_Sakura_" and they practice for the school festival where they'll perform some of the songs they wrote.

"So, see you tomorrow after class.", Akemi tapped [y/n] on the shoulder greeting her out. [y/n] bowed and went down the stairs.

'_This is so exciting. Senpai made a band last year and they already made some songs. Wah! I really want to start playing with them soon!'_, [y/n] thought feeling happier than ever.

…

The next day, class 1-B had a geography lesson and they needed to bring the world map before the lesson starts.

"It's in 1-A! Are you okay on your own, [y/n]?", some boy from her class asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm in charge for that this time.", she smiled and exited the classroom. She was feeling uneasy to go to a different class but she had to do it. But, before she even entered the classroom of 1-A someone bumped into her with a big scroll of the world map in his hands.

"Oh, sorry.", it was a male voice that came from the other side. He let down the map to see who he hit.

'_Blonde_?', [y/n] thought looking at the boy.

"Hi, sorry, I haven't seen you there.", he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it was me who was in your way. Please excuse me.", [y/n] apologized and slightly bowed. She noticed that the boy continued looking at her, blushing slightly. She also blushed and moved her gaze away from him.

"A-ah, sorry. I'm standing on the door. Do you need to come in?", he asked, stepping to the side.

"Actually, I need the world map for the next geography lesson and they said it's in your class.", [y/n] said, still feeling a little shy.

"Oh, really? Then, it's this what you need.", the boy said looking at the scroll he was holding.

"Ah, thank you very much. I'll be taking it now.", she said.

"Hehe, I was just about to return it to the teacher's office. Anyway… Do you need me to help you with it? It's somehow heavy and big…", the boy asked, looking up at the scrolled map.

"Ah, there's no need…", [y/n] started but the boy already made up him mind.

"I am here to help a lady in need. A lady such as yourself doesn't deserve to dirty her hands with this dusty old map. Now… Let's go!", he picked up the scroll again and smiled at [y/n], "Oh, I almost forgot… My name's Sanji, and you are…"

"Oh, I'm [y/n], from class 1-B, pleasure to meet you.", she smiled at him, making poor blonde boy blush again.

He helped her bring in the map and hang it on the board. He smiled to her before leaving, making [y/n] smile back. She felt really great around Sanji and she was happy that she made another friend in this school.

…

After the classes were over, [y/n] again had to part with Emi and Haruna and go to the third school floor to meet up with her upperclassmen for her first day at the music club. On her way, [y/n] met Sanji, the blonde boy from class 1-A.

"Hey, [y/n]-chan! I didn't think I'll meet you this soon. What are you up to?", he asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Hello. Same here, I never thought I would meet you here. I'm about to go to the music club, I only joined yesterday so it'll be my first day today. A-and you?", she asked, blushing a little.

"Wow, that's great! I would love to see and hear you play something. I'm in home economics. Sometimes, we have extra activities after school so I'm heading there now. And, your music clubroom is on third floor, just where home economics is, only on the other side of the hallway. Aaah~ Akemi-senpai loves the pastries I make for her and the other girls. I can't wait to bake some more for them. Of course, for [y/n]-chan too.", Sanji winked and smiled

"Really? That's great, I can't wait to try your creations. Then, we're going together to the third floor.", she smiled but the happy atmosphere was cut by the loud engine roaring that came from the outside. [y/n]'s smile dropped and she flinched. The window on the second floor was open so the noise was too loud. Somehow, [y/n] really wanted to check what was going on outside.

On the school ground, someone started his wild Harley motorcycle. That guy wore the school uniform but the more [y/n] looked at him, the more he seemed familiar. Her eyes widen as she finally recognized him.

'_Huh? Wh-what? Why? After all this time… after my mind finally settled, I see him again?'_, she thought, still not believing.

"Tch, that idiot… trying to act all cool", Sanji said, looking outside over [y/n]'s shoulder.

"Eh? You know him?", [y/n] looked at Sanji.

"Yeah… unfortunately… We went to the same middle school. I never thought that green-headed idiot would apply here. Is he stalking me or something?! Makes me all pissed off just thinking about it! And what is he trying to prove there anyways?! He's a first year and already comes to school with a bike? What an asshole!", Sanji cursed and went on, climbing up the stairs.

[y/n] went back and looked at the "green-headed idiot" who insulted her friends and acted like a jerk – he was putting on his helmet on and roared the engine of his bike once again.

Suddenly, [y/n] remembered and turned back to Sanji who was already at the top of the stairs.

"Sanji-san! Wh-what is that guy's name?!", she asked all the sudden. Sanji looked at her confusing and stepped down few steps.

"Moss-head? He's name's Zoro. Why do you ask?", Sanji said and [y/n] looked back at the biker.

She frowned at him, remembering his words at the rooftop. He pissed her off yet they went to the same high school…

The "green-headed idiot" fixed his school bag, roared the bike's engine once again and took off, making a big cloud of dust behind him. [y/n]'s frown went bigger and no matter how bad he annoyed her, she needed to meet him and say few things.

'_I can't wait to see you again… Zoro.'_

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sry for the wait, here's a new chapter!_

* * *

It was just a merely beginning of June but the heat was unbelievable. Summer was officially going to begin in two weeks but people could already feel it – the weather was already summer-like. Sakura had already blossomed and beautifully pink cherry petals, which were trees' spring clothes, were replaced with green leaves. Students of most schools also replaced their winter clothes and instead of long-sleeved blazers and shirts they wore nice and refreshing thin summer shirts. But, not just the weather and school uniforms changed, the habits of students changed – the upcoming exams kept those busy young people indoors most of the time. Only about a month was left before the first term ends and that meant it was time for hard work.

"Ah…", a small sigh left young girl's mouth as she walked up the slope, on her way to school. Sakura trees that were beautifully pink in April were now making such a nice and relaxing shade that was just so hard to resist. But, high school girls and boys don't have time to rest as long and their school bell rings. [y/n] looked at that thick shade but just left another sigh and continued her way up the slope. She was somehow happy that it was Friday, the last day of the week, but weekend meant nothing to her. She would either study or listen to her parents' lecture how she needs to have nice grades and in that case apply for some extra lessons aka cram school. She didn't want to go to any cram school so studying by herself alone in her room was the only option. [y/n]'s grades were always average but now, more than ever, her parents wanted her to be a nice high school student with high marks in her report card. It's not like [y/n] wasn't trying, but high school was just harder than middle school, especially the first year.

[y/n] finally arrived to her school, replaced her shoes with the ones students wear indoors the school and slowly went to her classroom that was luckily on the first floor so she didn't have to climb up the stairs. Her legs were already killing her from walking up the slope on such hot day so all she wanted is to sit at her desk and rest.

"_Ohayou_, [y/n]-chan.", [y/n] heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see the person. It was Sanji, always smiling and happy blonde guy from class 1-A, one class before [y/n]'s.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sanji-san.", [y/n] smiled, greeting Sanji politely, not wanting to show her exhaustion from the heat and walking. Sanji put on his school shoes and went along with [y/n].

"Wow, it's really hot today…", he said pulling the collar on his shirt to cool himself a bit.

"Yeah… I would rather rest with some cold drink than go to school.", [y/n] said putting hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'll surely make some ice-cream at home economics today after school so [y/n]-chan is welcome to stop by for some taste test.", Sanji smiled and blushed a little.

"If I have some free time after club practice, I'll surely come.", [y/n] smiled back.

"It doesn't matter, I'll wait for you.", Sanji didn't let down his smile but blushed slightly more, "Oh, this is where we part. Well, see you after school, [y/n]-chan.", he said when both of them arrived in front of [y/n]'s classroom door. [y/n] waved at silly and happy Sanji as he ran to his classroom, meeting with some friends on the way there.

"Ho-hoo, what is that?", sudden voice made [y/n] flinch in her place. She immediately turned and met with Emi and Haruna, her friends and classmates.

"W-what is 'what'?", [y/n] started blushing but Emi's smile widen as she came closer to [y/n]'s face.

"You're talking to 1-A boy, and we all know that class A is the most popular one yet… you seem so close, hmmm?", Emi came even closer to [y/n]'s face, making the girl take a step back.

"W-we're just friends… h-honestly…", [y/n] blushed because she knew what Emi was applying to. She didn't need to lie to her friends - Sanji was just a friend to her. But, no matter that Emi still stared like she wanted to read [y/n]'s soul from her eyes.

"Oh well… if you say so, then it must be it.", Emi finally backed off so that [y/n] could properly breathe and calm her racing heart.

The three girls went in the classroom and soon after, the bell announced the start of another school day as the first class for the day began.

…

"Hahaha, I saw that soda commercial last night and I couldn't stop laughing.", Emi said, starting her lunch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That 'soap opera sensei' was hilarious.", [y/n] added.

"But, I wouldn't like to have that 'salesmen sensei' as our math teacher. He talks too fast, although it's funny.", Haruna said which made all three girls laugh.

"A-and then in the end, the principal!", Emi couldn't stop laughing.

"Haha, he was the football referee right? He said there will be no summer vacation…", [y/n] said and suddenly the atmosphere became very gloomy, "I wouldn't like to go to that school…"

"Mah, it's just a commercial, cheer up. Our summer vacation will come right after the exams.", a cheerful Emi brought more negativity to the group so the three continued to eat in silence.

"But, hey! Since the exams are coming, why don't we all study together? It'll be easier for all of us.", Emi made a comeback, suggesting a nice idea. After all, [y/n]'s parents want her to score high so help from her friends would be great.

"I will ask my parents but I think it will be all right for me.", Haruna smiled.

"So, what about you, [y/n]-chan?", Emi asked, really hyped because of her idea.

"I will also ask my parents. I would love to study with you guys.", she also smiled, feeling a little unsure. All [y/n] hoped for is that her parents allow her to study with friends.

"So, aside of studying, how is going with the music club?", Emi asked [y/n] again, putting a piece of rice omelet in her mouth.

"So far it's great! I'm having so much fun playing with them and, if I'm not mistaking, it's already been a week and a half since I've joined so everything is very nice there. Most of the members are older than me so I'm learning some stuff there too.", [y/n] smiled, feeling really happy she joined that club.

"Well, since the exams are coming, our chorus club doesn't have much practice but you seem to be staying after school almost every day. Is it really okay there?", Emi asked [y/n], obviously worried about her.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm managing everything and all the senpai are helping me. No need to worry, let's eat.", [y/n] said, taking her little octopus-like wiener with some rice.

The three girls talked about that soda commercial again, laughing and leaving aside all the thoughts about exams and school clubs that were bothering them.

…

Sun was making its way to the west and the temperature slowly started to drop. But, it was still pretty warm, more than average for the beginning of June. A nice and orange dusk sky was slowly forming as the classes in high schools were carefully ending.

The last class came to an end with more reminders from the teacher about the exams. [y/n] and her two friends needed to part once again as she was heading to her music clubroom. As usual, she met Sanji on her way up the stairs. The two talked and laughed but once they reached the opened window on the stairs to the second floor, [y/n] had to peek outside. It's been a week and a half since she first heard that loud motorcycle engine and since then she haven't seen that "annoying green-headed idiot" as Sanji often called him. She really wanted to see him and tell him everything that was on her mind but Zoro just didn't appear in front of her as he used to. [y/n] often wondered what happened to him but soon as she noticed she's been thinking about him too much, she would shake her head and move on. Sanji, however, would always notice that action but would never ask or say anything to [y/n]. She also didn't say a thing about Zoro but she was surely obvious.

[y/n] backed from the window as, once again, she didn't see or hear Zoro. Thought about him possibly transferring schools bugged her and that feeling wasn't pleasant. She quickly shook of those thoughts and smiled to Sanji.

"_Gomen_, Sanji-san, we should hurry and go up.", she tried to hide her behavior and Sanji, the nice guy he always was, smiled back at her and hurried behind [y/n], up the stairs.

"[y/n]-chan, don't forget,", Sanji said as they finally reached the third floor, "I'll be waiting for you with nice ice-cream, just like I promised this morning. When you finish with practice, just stop by my clubroom."

"Okay, I'll make sure to finish with practice quickly. I can't wait to try that delicious ice-cream.", [y/n] smiled and the two parted in the middle of the hallway of the high school's third floor. Suddenly, [y/n] stopped and took a step back. Sanji already left to his clubroom but something was calling for her to stop and look up the stairs that were leading to the roof. She looked up, her heart thumping rapidly but she couldn't make a step. She swore to herself and Zoro that she would never go back up; that wasn't place for her.

So, with that thought [y/n] sighed and continued her way to the music clubroom. In there, her upperclassmen were waiting, fixing their instruments and ready to play another of their songs.

…

"_Otsukaresama deshita!_", all the members of the music club said it together as [y/n] put her practice guitar in the locker and was about to leave.

"_Otsukaresama_. Well, see you on Monday.", [y/n] said slightly bowing to her music club friends before she left the clubroom, "_Satte to_… it's time for Sanji's delicious ice-cream.", [y/n] giggled to herself at the thought, happy she will eat some delicious and refreshing desert. But, once again, out of nowhere, she stopped before the stairs that lead to the school rooftop. She again stared up the stairs and at the roof door, feeling kind of anxious. She had mixed feeling trapped in her heart – she wanted to go there because it was a wonderful and peaceful place and she didn't because she promised she will never put her foot there again. And, with that feeling of anxiety she went down the hallway, to Sanji's home economics clubroom.

"_Shitsure shimasu_…", [y/n] said while sliding the door of the room. She was afraid to go in by herself but once she saw that only Sanji was there, she felt relieved. He noticed her immediately.

"Oh, welcome, [y/n]-chan. I was just cleaning these dishes… It's my turn today.", as usual, Sanji put on his cheerful and happy smile on making [y/n] smile at him too, "I was lucky; today we had to make some deserts so I made a nice and delicious ice-cream cup just for you.", he said washing the last bowl, "Please sit, I'll be right there with you.", he added, trying to hurry up with the dish washing and join [y/n].

"It's really nice in here. This clubroom is really big compared to ours; with all these tables, sinks, stoves and the rest…", [y/n] said, looking around the big classroom of home economics.

"Yeah, it's large but… there aren't so many interested people so it's really a waste of all this space. Anyways, one of my senpai made a super delicious parfait. Ah, I wish you were here to try it. But, I bet my ice-cream cup tastes better.", Sanji said wiping his hands and heading to the big fridge, "I don't know what flavor you like the most so I went guessing and…", he opened the freezer and pulled out a large ice-cream cup with many elements on it, "… and mixed up some of things that came to my mind. I won't tell you what it has, I'll let you enjoy.", Sanji said, putting the large ice-cream cup in front of [y/n]. She was amazed! It had so many things – strawberries, sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and many ice-cream balls.

"Sanji-san… this looks amazing. And I bet it tastes like that as well."

"I'll let you judge it.", Sanji smiled, handing [y/n] the spoon for her ice-cream.

And it was amazing! The taste was incredible – vanilla ice-cream never tasted like this. It was like a dream – so light, refreshing and wonderful. It just couldn't be described with words.

"Is this biscuit flavor? Before that one was vanilla, right?", [y/n] asked but Sanji only shrugged and smiled. The girl enjoyed her amazing refreshment and it was all she needed in the moment and after such a long and hot day, "Sanji-san, this is really amazing, just a thing to cool me down.", [y/n] added enjoying the wonderful desert in her hands. Sanji was more than happy about her. Her smile and words made him happy and showed him that he did an amazing job by pleasing the wonderful lady. But, there was one thought that bothered him so much that his happy smile disappeared. However, he didn't want to interrupt [y/n] in her meal so he put back on his smile and stayed until she finished eating.

…

"That was truly delicious and amazing. Thank you so much, Sanji-san.", [y/n] said putting the spoon in the empty cup, "It's too bad I had to eat all that by myself…"

"Hehe, I already said it – I ate while the others were here, this one was just for you.", he smiled washing the cup and the spoon.

"A-ah, the sun is setting… It reminds me how much time we spent in school… and by the time we get home, it's already time for dinner… what a waste…", [y/n] said, leaning to the opened window. The nice and warm breeze hit her face, calming her feelings.

"Ano ne… [y/n]-chan…", Sanji's tone was different than usual, making [y/n] look at him. He had worry written all over his face. That nice and calming smile was nowhere to be found, "That time when you found out about that green-head's name and when I asked you why did you ask for it… you told me that it was nothing and that you were just curious because he looks so stupid and all but… I know, it's been a while but I just can't stop wondering…", he looked up, straight into [y/n]'s eyes making her gulp and her heart to start racing, "Are you, maybe, in love with Zoro?", well, that came out of nowhere and shocked [y/n] like a lightning.

"Eh?", was all [y/n] could say at the moment but after few seconds she came back, "Ah, Sanji-san… why do you ask something like that? I… why would I fall in love with him? He's…"

"Well, every day we go to our clubrooms, you look out of the window to see him. Ever since he boasted of with his bike like a biggest jerk… ever since then you've been looking outside of the window…", he slowly silenced and looked down again.

"Sanji-san…", [y/n]'s soft voice made him look up at her again. She smiled, showing him that he doesn't need to worry, "It's the opposite, really.", she said and leaned to the window, looking at the empty schoolyard, "I haven't told you the whole thing back then, I'm sorry, but… all I said was true. Yes, I was interested in his name and not because I like him. In fact, I hate him.", she clenched her fists still looking outside, "He's probably not aware of it, but he hurt me… He suddenly came out of nowhere, disturbed my lunch and said mean things about my friends who he doesn't even know. He said they were liars and that they avoid me and that hurt me; I started doubting in the two girls who I loved very much. I learned the truth and he was wrong! Ever since then, I wanted to meet up with him and tell him everything I want. I may look shy and fragile but for friends, I'm ready to do anything and I don't go easy on anyone who insults them.", [y/n] frowned, remembering all that Zoro said to her on the rooftop, "I don't care if he looks like a delinquent, with that big frown of his and those scary eyes, I'll say what I want and finally give him the piece of my mind.", she turned to Sanji, who looked really surprised and smiled to him, "That's why I looked out of the window for him. But, ever since then, I haven't seen him around the school…"

Sanji didn't say a thing; he just sighed, obviously relieved of doubts, and leaned to the wall with hands in his pockets. Few moments after, a janitor opened the door and yelled at the two for staying in school so late after class. Sanji and [y/n] quickly picked up their things, deeply apologized and ran out of the school laughing.

"Hahaha, he really seemed pissed off.", Sanji said, running on the side walk.

"Yeah. But, I really lost the track of time. Hope he won't report us to the teachers.", [y/n] laughed, running next to the boy.

"Haha, yeah. We're the rebellions now, staying in the school after classes ended. Ah, crap!", Sanji suddenly stopped, making [y/n] stop too, "I forgot my bicycle in school. I'm sorry, I need to go back. Will you be alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go on by myself. My parents are probably worried so I'll run. You go on ahead.", [y/n] replied.

"Ah, no. I can't let a lady go home by herself. It's already dark and you may run into some dangerous people on the way. Wait here, I'll be right back!", with that said, Sanji ran back to school and some minutes after came back riding his bicycle. The two took off into the dark and on the way to [y/n]'s house with her leading the way. They didn't talk and for [y/n]… well, she felt really comfortable and safe by Sanji. She looked at his back – it was strong and wide and his blonde hair waved on the wind making the view unusual yet wonderful. Suddenly, [y/n] flinched out of her thoughts, noticing that her cheeks became warmer and her hands sweaty.

'_Am I blushing for Sanji-san? Do I…'_

"We're here.", Sanji stopped the cycling and looked at [y/n]. Her instructions led them perfectly to her house.

"A-ah, thank you so much, Sanji-san.", she jumped off the back seat, bowing to him.

"Aaah, that –san sounds so harsh and serious. 'Sanji' would be just fine.", Sanji said smiling.

"Well, goodnight, Sanji…-kun?", [y/n] said shyly.

"Hehe, we'll work on that. Goodnight, [y/n]-chan. See you on Monday.", he waved and took off down the street.

Back home, [y/n] had to defend herself for being late with excuses like having some extra club activities and such. On the other hand, her parents agreed and let her study with Emi and Haruna, believing that would make her grades higher and her exams easier. Before sleep, her mind was filled with many things but mostly about the blonde boy from class 1-A.

'_Is that a bad thing?'_, [y/n] thought and closed her eyes, blushing to the thoughts of the blonde boy before falling asleep.

…

Like said, the weekend wasn't relaxing for high school students. It was a perfect time for studying and because [y/n]'s parents agreed to let her study with her friends, she phoned them and they agreed on studying at Haruna's place.

There, [y/n] stood amazed in front of the large gate of Haruna's house. Emi wasn't surprised but entertained at [y/n]'s face. Emi led the way once the gates opened and in front of the house door a nice and polite butler awaited the two girls. He brought them to the study, a big room where Haruna awaited for them. It took quite some time for [y/n] to get used to the rich and large house but many reminders from Emi made her focus more on the books and solving math problems.

They studied until lunch, had a great and rich meal and went back to study more. Well, that "study" after lunch turned more into fun and jokes than actual learning stuff. It all lasted until the early night. When the sun set and street lights went on, it was time for Emi and [y/n] to go home and end their little fun for the day.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?", Haruna asked [y/n] on the doorstep.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. I also need to stop by the convenience store for some stuff.", she smiled but Haruna still worried.

"If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen, okay? I'll hurry home and call you that I safely arrived. So, don't worry.", [y/n] tried to encourage her friend more and make her believe in her words.

"Oh, okay… But, please call.", Haruna insisted and [y/n] nodded. They all parted there and each went their own way.

'_Aaah, I really had so much fun today. Being with friends is so fun and makes me really happy. And wow, that was a large house! I almost got lost on my way to the bathroom.',_ [y/n] giggled to her thoughts on her way through the park.

There were still people around, enjoying the nice warm night and having a great time by the park fountain. [y/n]'s mind was full of different formulas and combinations, foreign words and phrases. She only wanted to get back home and take a nice and relaxing bath. The warm night breeze seemed to relax her but she was still feeling the pressure of all those things she needed to memorize. Instead of thinking about school exams, [y/n] started humming her favorite song to put away those pressuring thoughts.

Humming happily the calming melody, [y/n] didn't notice the danger that was approaching her. On the crossroad that was leading to her home a motorcycle came rushing her way at full speed!

"Watch out!", the driver yelled, making [y/n] jump in surprise and fear. The hard and pierce noise of the tires filled the whole road as the driver tried to avoid hitting the girl. However, the fast motorbike bumped into her, pushing her down. The hit wasn't hard for her as the driver steered quickly to the side and went falling hard and sliding heavily with the bike right into the trashcans and other rubbish that was on the side of the road. [y/n] watched the whole thing in fear but the heavy pain in her knee took her attention. It wasn't bleeding but the spot where the bike hit her really hurt. For a moment, [y/n] forgot all about that pain, stood up and rushed to the driver who was lying covered in the pile of rubbish with bags of trash scattered all over the place. She noticed he was wearing the helmet so she was somehow relieved.

"Sir, are you all right?", she yelled but no response came back. A dull grunt came when she started moving the trash bags off the guy. He shook his head and slowly took off his helmet.

"Are you hurt anywhere?", [y/n] asked another question but the guy stayed silent. Because of the dark, she couldn't see his face clearly. Moving the other bags away from the man's body, [y/n] noticed that his leg was bleeding fast.

'_It must be from the sliding. His pants are all torn on that side._', she thought and quickly took her bag to search for something that will help the injured man. She took a piece of fabric from her bag and quickly wrapped around his big wound.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!", the guy growled, making [y/n] flinch at his familiar voice. She took a step back, making the street light behind her light on the biker's face. Her eyes widen in surprise – it was that same delinquent-looking, green-headed idiot she hated.

"_Yappari_, it's you…", he said frowning and looking at [y/n]'s face. She took another step back, frowning herself.

"And then, it's you…", she said with the same tone he had. The sparkles of annoyance and hate could be felt between the two. After few moments of exchanging the mean looks, [y/n] went back and started wrapping the cloth around his leg again.

"H-hey, what are you doing?! Stop that!", he tried to push her away but [y/n] didn't want to give up.

"Wrapping this around your wound, as you can see. We need to stop the bleeding.", she said, fully focused on her job.

"W-what?"

"Are you stupid or something?! I'm helping you. If you want to bleed out and die, just say and I'll stop.", [y/n] was more arrogant than ever. She hated the guy but she would never back off from the person in trouble, no matter if he's a friend or an enemy.

"That's… a scarf?", he asked, giving up on the arguing and struggling.

"Yeah… my grandma gave it to me and I always carry it with me as a good luck charm. Right now, it saved my life.", she said, not taking her eyes of the wounded leg.

"Yeah but I could swear that the bike hit you. And also, you'll dirty it with the blood.", he said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it; it's not a dangerous wound and also, it'll wash, it's cotton.", she said finishing the treatment and tapping the wrapped scarf. The guy flinched in pain and somehow stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?", he asked, picking up his motorcycle.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll maybe have just a bruise and that's it.", [y/n] smiled, ready to go home. But, soon as she made a couple of steps the pain in her leg came back, making her fall on her knees again.

"See. You're not fine.", he said with cold tone.

"I will be fine. I just stepped wrong. After some rest, I'll get up again.", she didn't want his pity.

"No, you're not fine. Look, you're bleeding.", and it was right – [y/n]'s wound opened, her knee was bleeding.

"It's probably just a scratch from the fall. I'll clean it when I get home. You go now, I'll be fine.", she said and the pause came up. Nobody moved and the annoying guy still stood behind her, looking down on her.

"I'm taking you to my house, it's near. You will treat your wound there so that it won't get infected.", he said so bold and determined.

"What?! Are you insane?! I won't just go to your house because you say so! Go away!", [y/n] was seriously starting to get annoyed but the guy didn't want to change his mind.

"I'll treat your wound quickly.", he said with no change of tone in his voice.

"I said I'll be okay! Think about yourself! You're in worse state than me!", [y/n] was still facing him with her back. She didn't want to look at him, his face pissed her off.

"Okay, then, who's the one on their knees at the moment?", [y/n] finally looked at him, frowning big. He kept the straight face and it annoyed [y/n] to hell! He came to her, took her around the waist with just one hand and placed her on his bike, "You'll contact your parents later. Right now, we need to treat that."

"H-hey! Who gave you the permission to do this? I want to get down!", she struggled but he didn't let her off the bike.

"My house is right there, we'll arrive quickly. Just sit tight.", he ignored [y/n] completely.

'_What a stubborn and annoying guy! That's why I hate him, stupid liar!'_, [y/n] thought, boiling inside. She looked down and noticed that her scarf that was wrapped around the guy's leg was completely soaked with blood, like the pants' fabric below it.

"And what about you? You're really hurt more than me, you should—"

"I'll be fine. I'm not that weak to worry about a little scratch on the leg."

"Scratch?! The bleeding won't stop!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.", he turned to her and smiled. It was the smile [y/n] would never expect from a mean-looking guy such as himself. [y/n] felt a blush forming on her cheeks and she quickly turned her head away.

…

"I'm home!", he yelled sliding the door of a little house near that convenience store.

"_Oujamashimasu_...", [y/n] whispered, embarrassed for entering the unknown house. The annoying biker showed her way to follow him up the stairs.

"Sa, this is my room, make yourself comfortable while I go and find the first aid kit.", he said, opening the door to a nicely arranged and clean room. It was hard to believe it was a guy's room. Everything was on its place and well arranged. [y/n] sat on the bed, putting her bag beside her. She blushed – it was her first time in a guy's room and the feeling about it suffocated her. After few minutes the annoying green-head came back with the aid kit and knelled before [y/n].

"Okay, show me the wound.", he said but [y/n] frowned again and moved her leg away. He looked at her confused.

"Isn't it a bit rude?", she said but that only made him more confused, "Inviting the girl to your home before even knowing her name? Isn't that rude and really strange?"

"Well, you go to the same school as me so…", he said but [y/n] only frowned more, "Aah, _wakata_… The name's Zoro, class 1-D. And you are?", he was trying to be polite but it was totally wrong. She already knew his name but wanted it to hear from him directly.

"I'm [y/n], from class 1-B.", she said, relaxing her face a bit but she remembered and got angry again, "I need to tell you something and I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time!", she almost yelled but made Zoro more interested in what she's about to say, "You were wrong! That time on the rooftop, you said that my friends are lying to me and are avoiding me, leaving me to eat lunch by myself, making excuses that they need to practice with the chorus. Well, guess what?! I went to their practice and they actually do that! They are not lying and not avoiding me. How dare you state such thing?! You don't even know them and nothing gives you the right to talk about them like that!", [y/n] couldn't keep it calm; she yelled at Zoro, letting it all out. She was annoyed and pissed at him! Zoro only looked her with a surprised face and wide eyes, unable to say a thing. After few moments of shock, he sighed and sat straight.

"I'm sorry.", he said bowing.

"What?", now, it was [y/n] who was surprised.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things that obviously weren't my business. I'm sorry I insulted you and your friends.", he bowed again but sat back up quickly.

"That's it?"

"Huh?! Oi, what do you want from me?! I apologized properly! It was stupid of me to say such stuff, okay? What? Do you want me to do a head stand or something?!", he yelled, obviously pissed off. [y/n] sighed and relaxed, "Hey,", he spoke up, making [y/n] look at him, "that time on the roof… You haven't told me your name…"

"I just did! 5 minutes ago! What are you? An ape?", she yelled again but her annoyance was interrupted by the knock on the door. A tall girl with shoulder-length black hair came in.

"Oh, sorry, I heard some yelling but I didn't know you had… '_company'_", she smiled cheeky, looking at [y/n].

"Get out of here, you annoying woman!", Zoro yelled, throwing a slipper at the girl.

"Well, introduce us.", the girl plead, not intending to leave the room. Zoro sighed and looked at [y/n].

"This annoying brat is Kuina, my cousin; and this is…", he already forgot [y/n]'s name which made her eye twitch.

"[y/n]!", she yelled at him.

"Yeah, [y/n]. So, that's it, you two know each other, bye!", he was constantly trying to get rid of his cousin but she didn't want to leave.

"So, for how long were you two been dating?", she asked out of the blue, still clinging on the door.

"We're not dating!", Zoro and [y/n] yelled at the same time, making Kuina smile even more.

"Ho-ho~ I'll leave you two to be all lovey-dovey now. Oh, and Zoro… don't call me a brat, I'm older than you. Bye bye, [y/n]-chan."

"Get lost!", Zoro threw another slipper which hit the door right when Kuina closed it. [y/n] could notice a little blush forming on his cheeks making Zoro look… cute, "Geez, she's so annoying.", Zoro said and without a warning pulled [y/n]'s leg up to see the wound. He took some alcohol and gauze to clean the it.

"So, you're living with your cousin?", [y/n] asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, I moved to this town for school. She's so annoying, a real pain in the ass but I have to bear with it.", he pushed the wound a bit harder, making [y/n] flinch, "Sorry…", he said and finished the treatment putting on the bandaid.

"Now it's your turn.", [y/n] said, looking at Zoro's leg which he was trying to hide.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You better go home, your parents are probably worried.", he said and [y/n] took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, I'll be home a little bit late. I still have to solve a couple of math problems Haruka-chan gave me. I'll be home in about 20 minutes… okay? Right…. Bye!", she hung up and looked at Zoro, "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you. I don't want to get in trouble, okay? Now… show me your wound.", she had a demanding look in her eyes which made Zoro to give up and do as said. He sat on the floor, pulling out the leg that was injured.

"Oh god, look at this! It's all soaked in blood!", [y/n] gasped at the mere look at her lucky scarf.

"It was you who decided to put your good luck charm around my leg.", Zoro said.

"I'm not talking about that, it'll wash but look at the wound… it won't stop bleeding.", she was afraid.

"Haha, it looks like I hit an artery or something.", Zoro laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter, you jerk! This is very bad!", [y/n] pushed him to lean on the wardrobe and unwrapped the bloody scarf. She took alcohol, cleaned the wound, found some balms and treated Zoro's wound.

"Your scarf is all ruined.", he said.

"Shut up! What's more important – some stupid scarf or a person's life?!", [y/n] yelled, making Zoro shut up for good. The wound was open and indeed, it hit a vein but it wasn't too bad, he wouldn't need any stitches. So, she just put on a treating balm to help the wound heal faster and wrapped the bandage over it. The whole time Zoro's leg was treated a dead silence was up; neither of them dared to speak, until Zoro finally broke the ice.

"You're different from I've expected… you're loud and stubborn, you're easily annoyed and somehow arrogant. You're not what I imagined at all…", he said but [y/n] didn't look at him.

"Well, sorry I didn't meet up your expectations… However, I noticed… I'm loud and annoyed just around you. I'm not like that with anyone else.", she said and looked up at Zoro. Their eyes met and none of them looked away. Towards Zoro, [y/n] felt annoyance and hatred and Zoro… he didn't know how to feel. They continued to stare at each other but [y/n] sighed first and stood up.

"You're done. You don't need any stitching, just apply that balm every once in a while and you'll be good. Now, I need to go. See ya.", she said, leaving the room. Zoro immediately stood up and followed her to the door. On their way down they met Kuina again.

"You're already leaving, [y/n]-chan?", she asked.

"Yes, I was just here to help… Zoro-san, treat his wound. He'll explain it to you. Sorry for intruding. Good night.", [y/n] bowed and exited the house.

"Wound? Zoro what happened?", Kuina asked after the door closed.

"I ran into her with a bike and fell. She's okay and I was slightly cut, no big deal.", he said with no worry in his voice.

"You ran into a girl with a motorcycle?! Are you an idiot?! That's not how you pick up a girl!", she yelled but calmed down quickly, "More importantly… you look like you already miss her. Is it because you didn't gave her a good night kiss?", she was rubbing it in and Zoro got annoyed by the second.

"She's not my girlfriend, you idiot! We barely know each other!", he yelled, making Kuina jump to the side.

"But that way is more interesting. She seems very nice and polite. Treasure her… '_Zoro-san'_.", she laughed, making Zoro really pissed off so that he started chasing his cousin.

"Why, you!"

"Kyaa~ big mean Zoro is going to hit me~ hahaha!", Kuina joked around and ran to the other room, Zoro coming right after her.

But, what were really Zoro's feelings? He was pissed and annoyed but, somehow, on the thought of [y/n] he would stop and think… What is going around his head… ?

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Waaah! I'm so sooo sorry for being late with this chapter! *bows* many things happened but the most important thing is that it's here!_

**_~NEXT CHAPTER WILL SURELY BE HERE ON FEB 20th!~_**

_So, let's get started!_

* * *

The very first weekend of June was passing for all the people differently – little kids were happily playing outside without any worries for tomorrow, parents were with them talking among themselves and just spending some time outside and the elders were just enjoying the nature in their old days. But, not everyone was outside, enjoying their lives. High school students were the ones trapped inside, with their heads above the text books, focusing on their studies… well, most of them. There were always those slackers who would leave everything for the very last minute. [y/n], your average and decent high school freshmen, stayed inside despite the nice and summer-like weather which just invited everyone outside. She focused on the brain-killing theories and problems and not just because of her parents' demand but because it was now her own wish to score high on the exams. She wanted to make her family proud and later enter a prominent college.

"Tch.", [y/n] suddenly hissed as the pain in her knee came back, disturbing her in the middle of her study. She couldn't tell anybody about the accident that occurred last night so her excuse was that she tripped on a rock in the park, on her way back from Haruna's house. Her two friends also heard about that and decided to visit her even though [y/n] looked at it as just a mere scratch.

And so, the two girls came to [y/n]'s house, for a visit and group study. Yes, they joked around and talked a lot but also solved many math problems and translated many example sentences. The three had a lot of fun and lot of study problems but it all ended with smiles on their faces. New week was ahead of them and they all needed to prepare for it – new beginnings and new challenges.

…

"[y/n]-chan, _ohayou_!", Emi waved to [y/n] meeting with her in front of the school gates. Haruna was right beside her, smiling politely.

"_Ohayou minna_.", [y/n] responded with a little bow.

"How is your leg? Does it still hurt?", Haruna asked, making [y/n] look down at her bandaged right knee.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's really fine. My Mom always over-exaggerates so she put the bandage over it. I'm really fine.", [y/n] smiled, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Well, if ya say so.", Emi said stretching, "Let's go now.", she smiled and the three friends went in the school, just in time when the bell rang, opening another school day, another busy Monday in hot month of June.

…

"So, that's it for this class. Remember, your tests start in two weeks! Those 14 days are not too much so spend it wisely.", teacher said as the class ended.

"_Haaaaai_!", the whole class responded in the same time. Sensei exited the classroom and everybody stood up, looking for their group of friends to join desks for lunch.

"[y/n]-chan, the president of our chorus club called for us to hold a meeting before exams start so we'll be going now, sorry.", Emi came to [y/n]'s desk apologizing.

"We will make it up to you for this. We're so sorry you have to spend your lunch time alone.", Haruna also made a sad face but [y/n] tried to cheer them both up.

"Ma, ma, I'll be fine, really. You just go and do what you have to do and don't worry about me at all, okay?", [y/n] winked, cheering up her friends a bit. The two girls went their own way and [y/n] was left in her desk, to eat her home-made lunch. She was especially looking forward to this lunch because her Mom put in the thing she loves the most – tiny and delicious beef rolls. Of course, there was rice as an additional food with some vegetables on the side. Just as [y/n] took her _hashi_, strange girl screams came from the front of the classroom.

"Kyaaa~ Sanji-kun!", came the girls' screams. On the familiar name, [y/n] looked up at the direction of the screams. Sanji, her friend from class A and a handsome boy, was standing on the classroom doorway, looking around the room while the girls around him screamed his name with the love in their eyes. It could easily be said that they loved or yet even adore the handsome blonde boy. He finally noticed [y/n] in her seat and smiled.

"Excuse me, pretty ladies, I have something to do. We'll have fun later, okay?", he said to the girls, keeping his gentle smile on. The fangirling crowd melted in his words and made way for him to pass. Sanji put hands in his pockets and went straight to [y/n]'s desk.

"Waaah~ he's so dreamy…", one of the girl sighed.

"Yeah…", the other followed, "But, wait! Why is he going to [y/n]-san's desk?", and with that all the girls in the crowd shot deadly glares at [y/n], making her shiver.

"Hello, [y/n]-chan.", Sanji's voice broke that uncomfortable feeling [y/n] was having. His smile felt like a warm sunshine, making her smile back at him.

"Hello, Sanji-kun. What brings you here?", she asked, putting back the _hashi_ on her lunch box. Sanji blushed baby pink on [y/n]'s words and didn't know what to say for a few moments.

"A-ah, well… the thing is… I wanted to invite you for a lunch. If you're free, could we eat together?", he kept both his smile and that cute blush on his face.

"Sure.", [y/n] smiled, what seemed to Sanji, more gentle, making him look away. He coughed a little and straightened up, still looking to the side wall, not being able to meet with [y/n]'s eyes.

"W-well… if you want, we can go to the rooftop…", his words made [y/n]'s smile disappear and her head to go lower.

"I can't go to the roof…", he muttered, barely to herself.

"Did you say something?", Sanji looked back, worried at [y/n]'s sad face.

"Ah, I only said that I don't like to roof too much. It's too windy.", she faked a smile and made a somehow perfect excuse, "Why don't we go to some bench and eat peacefully under a nice shade?", she asked, not giving up on her fake smile, convincing Sanji that she's okay.

He nodded and offered a hand. [y/n] packed her lunch box and the two headed out of the classroom with many mean and jealous looks following them.

"Tchhh, what is she doing with our precious Sanji-kun?!", one of Sanji's fangirls hissed watching the two leaving.

"If she tries something…", the other angry girl followed.

"Well, if he tries something…", a boy said, looking as angry at Sanji.

"I haven't noticed before, but [y/n]-chan is pretty cute…", other boy blushed watching [y/n] leaving.

"What are you saying? She has always been this cute but with him by her side… we really don't stand a chance…", third boy sulked.

"What?! Sanji-kun would never…"

And so, the arguing between boys and girls continued behind [y/n]'s and Sanji's backs with the girls claiming how perfect and handsome Sanji is and the boys not backing down on their statements how pretty and cute [y/n] is. The two sides clashed, forgetting completely about their lunch…

…

"So, I guess this is the perfect place.", Sanji said as he and [y/n] walked to the free bench that was going around the big tree. It surely was a perfect place – big and thick shade that tree was making seemed so relaxing and the light and nice breeze that rustled the leaves came perfect with it. Trees with the benches going around them were located between the two school buildings and lot of people spent their lunch break there, eating in peace.

"Aaaah, it really is perfect…", [y/n] sighed happily, sitting on the bench and resting her head on the tree behind her, "After such a hard day, relaxing in the shade is just what I need.", she smiled, enjoying herself.

"You're right. So, shall we eat?", Sanji asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, you're right. Let's eat.",[y/n] said, opening her lunch box and taking _hashi_ again.

"_Itadakimasu_!", they both said at the same time and started eating. [y/n] enjoyed every bit of delicious food her Mom made for her.

"I always saw you eating lunch with your friends. Are they absent today?", Sanji asked in the middle of the meal.

"M-mm, they have an important meeting with their chorus club regarding the exams. They're probably planning a schedule of their practices after the exams are over.", [y/n] said, putting another bit of rice in her mouth.

"Oh, is that so…? Sorry, I didn't know…", Sanji apologized and [y/n] smiled, "Oh, speaking of exams… how is your studying going? Are you ready for the next week?", he asked just in time when [y/n] swallowed her bite.

"Well… I'm studying with my friends but it's not going so well for me. They are smart and get those things easily and fast but I'm still struggling… especially in math. I just don't understand all those formulas, x-s and y-s!", [y/n] head started hurting with just remembering all those things.

"Hehe, it's nothing to be afraid of, you're overcome it and pass. You just need to focus and always start from the easier examples. As for the formulas, write them on some lables and learn, one by one. Same goes for the important historical years or the grammar.", he explained and [y/n] listened it all in amazement.

"Wow… You really know those stuff, Sanji-kun… I admire you…", and she really did. She looked up to Sanji like he was a God of all students, a genious.

"Haha, I'm really not that perfect or anything. I just found some easy ways to study.", he said, smiling and blushing, really embarrassed of [y/n]'s praising.

"Please teach me!", that came out of nowhere and [y/n] really raised her voice so that other turned around looking weird at her. She blushed in shame and looked down, calming herself. Sanji's face was redder than any time before.

"A-ah, s-sure… I'll… I'll try my best.", he said, barely controlling the shyness in his voice. That really surprised and made [y/n] very happy.

"Wah! Thank you so much!", she jumped and hugged Sanji but as soon as she realized what she did, she backed off and blushed deep red, sitting further away from him, "Hehe, thank you, Sanji-kun.", she said again, this time just with a smile and a little bit of blush on her face. He smiled back but as he himself realized he was staring at [y/n]'s face for too long, he looked away fast.

"Ah, it's really no problem at all. W-well… since this lunch break is almost over, should we leave the studying for after school, if you're free of course?"

"Yeah. I would love it! I don't think I have any big things to do in the club so I'll finish fast. And what about you?"

"Our club activities are also dismissed because of the exams so I'm free. Is it okay that I wait in the library after school?"

"Yes, I'll come for sure!", [y/n] smiled, happy with her agreement with Sanji. He will surely help her study and pass the exams, "So, let's finish our meals and head back."

…

"So then, I almost got lost on my way back to her study room.", [y/n] said, talking to Sanji about Haruna's big mansion.

"Hahaha, that is incredible.", he laughed as they walked through the hallway, on the way back to their classrooms, "Well then, this is where we part. See you after school, [y/n]-chan.", Sanji waved and went to his classroom and [y/n] to hers. She sat on her place just in time.

"_Ayashii_…", [y/n] heard Emi's voice behind her and flinched in fear.

"Eh? E-Emi-chan! W-what are you doing, sneaking up on me from behind?Haha", [y/n] turned in her seat to look at Emi. Her friend didn't look happy, she stood behind her with her arms crossed and frown forming on her face.

"It's very suspicious… You went to eat your lunch with that pretty blonde guy from 1-A. your relationship with him is very suspicious.", Emi said, not letting down her guard.

"What are you saying, Emi-chan? We just had lunch. We—", but [y/n]'s sentence was cut by the bell ringing and sensei coming in. Emi went back to her seat, still having a mean look. Is she angry just because [y/n] had lunch with Sanji? That's ridiculous! Or maybe… she's jealous?

…

The bell for the end of the last class rang announcing the end of another busy and hardworking school day. For the whole time, since the end of lunch break, Emi didn't spoke to [y/n] at all and not just that, those fangirls that were hanging around Sanji earlier also glared at [y/n] like they were about to tear her apart. For the first time in her life, [y/n] felt like she was in real deep danger.

Students packed their bags and slowly one by one left the classroom, happy they finally go home. [y/n] stayed last, still packing her school bag.

"So, you're not gonna say a thing, huh?", Emi said, leaning on the classroom door.

"Emi-chan…Like I said, we just had lunch. Sanji and I are just friends, that's it. We talked about exams and agreed to study at the library after school.", [y/n] said, trying to convince her friend.

"Hmph… I don't seem to buy that. It all starts like that – good friends having lunch together, then they get even closer, get together and next thing you know it, they start ditching their real friends. You went with him just like that, without telling anything to me or Haruna-chan. And what? You're going to study with him?! See?! You're already ditching us.", Emi was starting to raise her voice, coming to [y/n].

"I'm not ditching you! I need all the help there is to pass these exams! And, you two went to your chorus club! How should've I tell you? Besides, it not like I'm on a leash and that I need to report where I went or who was I with!", [y/n] yelled but covered her mouth fast, leaving Emi in pure shock.

"Yeah… you're right… It's not like you're our pet, you have a life too… You can just go and study with him… Whatever, I don't care… Sorry I ever worried. Bye, [y/n].", Emi said and with her head bowed streamed out of the classroom, leaving [y/n] alone.

"[y/n]-chan…", came a soft and tender voice. It was Haruna. She was waiting for Emi outside but came in the classroom and to [y/n], "I am sure Emi-chan didn't mean all those things she said. She was just worried for you disappearing so suddenly and also... There is a rumor for that blonde boy. People say that he really loves girls and is a big player. We just don't want to see you hurt, that's all.", she ended leaving nothing but that uncomfortable silence between them.

"Thank you, Haruna-chan… I will be going now. Sanji-kun is waiting for me at the library to help me study. Bye now…", [y/n] said with emotionless tone and went out the classroom and up the stairs. Her head was in a mess but she needed to stay calm and focus on what's the most important at the moment – studying!

[y/n] went to her music clubroom and her senpai were already having a meeting. The president told her that they decided to stop with club activities until the test period is over so that all of them have more time to study. [y/n] bowed on her way out and went straight to the library, not wanting to waste a second. She needed help with these exams!

'_People say that he really loves girls and is a big player…'_

Haruna's words echoed in [y/n]'s mind but she only shook her head, took a deep breath and opened the library door. She greeted the student that was on the duty in the library and asked if Sanji arrived.

"Ah yes, he's in the reading area, behind all the shelves.", the library girl said, directing [y/n]. She bowed to her and went to that place.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", [y/n] said, trying to be quiet and polite. Sanji smiled to her and just nodded, offering her a seat.

"It's really no big deal. I just arrived here too. So, shall we start?", he said and [y/n] nodded, "Then, let's practice some of these examples.", Sanji opened the math book, showing [y/n] the examples but she didn't seem to pay much attention to it, "[y/n]-chan?"

"A-ah, yes. Examples… okay.", she tried to seem focused but didn't appeared like that.

"Is everything okay?", Sanji asked.

"I just had a fight with my best friend. I can't tell you why but she was really angry at me.", [y/n]'s expression went sadder and she bowed her head, looking at her hands on her lap.

"Hmm… I don't know what the problem was, and I won't ask, but if she's your best friend, as you say, she will forgive you. I don't think [y/n]-chan is the only one who was at fault. So, if you're both ready to forgive each other, then there's nothing to fear. True friends always come back and never leave each other for a stupid little fight, right?", he smiled, making [y/n] relax. She didn't want to lose her friends… maybe it's not all over?

"Now, let's start with these and go home soon.", Sanji said and [y/n] nodded, now fully focused on her goal. She won't lose her friend as long as they clear the misunderstanding!

…

Days of the week passed… Every day Sanji would tutor [y/n] in the school library after classes, they would eat lunch and spend so much time together which couldn't be said for her two best friends and classmates. Whenever [y/n] wanted to speak to Emi and hopefully make up with her, Emi would always look and walk away with Haruna. The other girls in class weren't any better – they hated [y/n] for hanging out with Sanji and they would always look at her with despite in their eyes.

Ever since [y/n]'s club activities were cut off, she didn't visit the third floor at all and it seemed to her like she missed something. She would always ask herself what it was that kept her attention to the third floor but she would always get no answers to that.

And then, the week of the exams came and it was the most stressful week of a student's life. Like their sensei said, 14 days are not too much of a time, they came quickly. Every day, an exam or two were held and all that students wanted is for it to end. And it finally did! Friday was the last day of the week, the last day of the exams and the first day of summer. It was dead hot but it wasn't such big of a trial for students to overcome. After all, they did all those exams and a little heat is nothing compared to that!

Monday was the day the results come up so what all students wanted to see are good numbers of their scores. A huge crowd formed in front of the boards in the hallway. When [y/n] finally got a chance to look at the board she noticed that Emi was beside her but the girl didn't say a thing so [y/n] went and look at the board to find her name and ranking.

"[y/n]-chan! Look! You're #3! And I'm #7! That means we're both in top 10! That's awesome!", Emi's voice came and soon as [y/n] saw it herself she just could stay put. She and Emi hugged, filled with happiness!

"I'm sorry, Emi-ch—"

"M-mm, don't apologize. His tutoring paid off. He probably isn't a bad guy as I thought. So, I should apologize – I'm sorry for everything I've said. Haruna told me everything and it was really hard not talking to you for two weeks.", Emi smiled, making [y/n] smile back. The two girls laughed happily and that warm scenery was watched by many people. Sanji was one of them; he stood in front of the score board and smiled at them, confirming his words – true friends always come back.

Once the exams were over and [y/n] brought good news to her parents, a new week began and everything seemed to be back to normal. Sanji's fangirls still hated [y/n] but with Emi's threats they lowered their hatred and mean glares. [y/n] was, as usual, having lunch with him while her two friends went back to their chorus practices. And speaking of club practices, [y/n] and Sanji were once again going to their clubs after classes were over but that didn't calm [y/n]'s uneasy feeling. She still couldn't remember why third floor gave her that kind of feeling. What was she missing?

"We're done for the day. [y/n]-chan, are you going?", asked Akemi, [y/n]'s senpai and music club president.

"Ah, we finished really early so I'll stay a bit and practice more.", [y/n] said and senpai agreed. They all had a project to come up with lyrics and melody for a song that will be played on their school festival in October. So, with nothing better to do at home, [y/n] wanted to practice and hopefully get some results while she's still at school.

"And nothing beats it like being with music outdoors.", [y/n] said, exited the clubroom and went outside to those lovely trees with benches. She sat on the bench, placed the guitar on her lap and played a random tune. It wasn't what she wanted so she spent all her time playing different notes and combining them into melodies.

"Damn! It's not that either!", she snapped and threw her pencil, "Aaargh, why is song writing so difficult?!", she yelled to herself stomping angrily, raising the dust under her feet.

"Oi, take it easy there.", a man's voice came, calming her immediately. [y/n] looked to the side, from where the voice came from and gasped in shock. A tall, masculine man, dressed in dark blue kimono stood in front of her, holding her pencil.

"Zoro!", [y/n] yelled really loud and took a step back from him.

"Oi, don't yell! Are you crazy?"

"You're here…"

"What? Am I not supposed to be?"

"N-no, sorry… but, I almost forgot about you going to this school."

"Oi, your insults are lining one after another.", he said frowning. Zoro sighed and sat on the bench, making [y/n] take another step to the side, "Anyways, you really can't say anything better than that?"

"I'm sorry… I haven't seen you around the school and then exams came… Were you even attending school?", she asked so bluntly.

"Of course I did, you idiot!", Zoro yelled making [y/n] back off, "Thanks to that little event that occurred that weekend, I had to stay put for a week but I studied properly and came to the exams."

"Event?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about that too!", Zoro yelled and scared [y/n]… again, "Geez, you're really hopeless…"

"Ah, the motorcycle accident.", a shiny light bulb came to [y/n] and she remembered, "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot… Are you okay now?"

"Geez, thanks for asking. I'm fine; I was fine all the time but the doctor said I need to rest and not to put that wound to the pressure. And you?", he looked at [y/n], having an unusual calm face.

"Ah, I was also fine all along. Actually, I didn't even pay much attention to it and the knee seemed to heal itself.", she smiled clueless in her actions.

"Ah… you really are hopeless…", Zoro sighed, lost for any other words.

"Oi, oi. Now, you're insulting me, you motorcycle freak!", it was [y/n]'s time to get angry.

"Shut up, you hopeless woman!", Zoro growled with same anger in his eyes. And after the intense and angry glares, the two finally sat back down to cool themselves.

"By the way, what's with a kimono? You want to travel in time or something?", [y/n] asked with her arrogant tone. Zoro really tried not to get angry again and beat the crap out of the girl so he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's a kendo style kimono.", he answered calmly.

"Wha—kendo?", [y/n] asked confused in his words.

"Yes. I'm part of school's kendo club.", [y/n]'s jaw just dropped. Zoro in a kendo club? That freaky green-headed motorcycle maniac trains kendo? What…?

"Will you close your mouth? I'm not a dentist here.", Zoro said and [y/n] closed her mouth immediately, embarrassed.

"I just can't believe it… I mean, you, swinging around the stick. Pff!", she started laughing and couldn't control it.

"So what?! Is that something bad?!", Zoro yelled, blushing a little.

"No, no. Hahaha! It's not bad at all, I just… hahaha, I just can't imagine you like that.", she wiped her laughter tears and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I don't see what's funny. I'm not laughing at you for holding that piece of thin wood, trying to make some music.", he said and that pushed [y/n]'s switch.

"Oi, first of all, this is called a guitar and second, it's not that easy to 'make music' as you think! It's definitely harder than swinging that sword stick above your head!", she started raising her voice. Other thing that insulting her friends, [y/n] hated when someone thinks music is just a joke.

"Don't call it a stick, you idiot! It's a sword, shinai. And kendo is definitely not easier than your pretty music. However, it's probably 100 times harder. We have rules to follow while you just sit and play with strings, moving your fingers up and down that thing."

"Huh? You really think it's that easy? While you swing that bamboo stick around, I create art, hurting my fingers a thousand times over these strings until I get the perfection."

"Oh, poor you! Your so-called 'pain' and 'art' is nothing compared to who many times I've been hit and how much time I needed to master a move. And it's not a 'bamboo stick', it's called a shinai!"

"Boohoo, is the little green baby gonna cry? And I don't care what it's called; it's just a stupid sword!"

"You know, you really piss me off!"

"Wow, I was about to say the same thing!"

"Your music is no challenge so go back to your pretty wonderland and stop talking bullshit."

"Challenge? You want a challenge? Okay! Here, I'll give you this guitar and you play something. Make some music and show me how music is easy!"

"What?!"

"That's right, prove what you just said – make some music!"

"That is bull crap! I don't do music. You try kendo and prove to me your words."

"Sorry, I don't go around and swing bamboo sticks."

"Shinai!"

"Whatever.", [y/n] said coldly and their arguing was cut by a ringing phone. It came from [y/n]'s pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she got a message. It was from her Mom, telling her to come home and buy some groceries on her way.

"Saved by the bell, I guess.", said [y/n] putting her phone back in her pocket, "Let's make a deal – tomorrow, at this same time, at this same place, I'll bring another guitar for you to see what you can do and to show you exactly what I mean by saying that music is serious business."

"Okay, it's a deal. Then, I'll bring another shinai and let you show me how easy it is to do kendo.", Zoro replied with a same challenge.

"Fine, it's a deal.", [y/n] agreed. They were talking with calm tone but the sparks could be seen between the two. They really want to prove themselves!

"I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow.", [y/n] stood up first and went back inside.

From the window on the third floor of the school building, a familiar face was watching the whole scene. He bit his lower lip and hissed under his breath.

"You stupid damn swordsman…", he said and, soon as [y/n] disappeared from his sight, went back to his own clubroom.

…

"That damn idiot… thinking music is easy…!", [y/n] growled while putting back her guitar in the clubroom storage room for instruments, "I hope he won't hurt you tomorrow.", she sighed, worrying about the precious instrument. After putting the rest of the instruments back in the storage, in their places, [y/n] took her schoolbag and left the clubroom. And just when she closed the door, Sanji showed in the hallway and noticed [y/n] immediately.

"Oh, [y/n]-chan! I was just looking for you.", he said smiling and walking to [y/n]. But, this time, Sanji's smile wasn't sweet and caring… It seemed unsure and kinda scary.

"W-what do you need me for, Sanji-kun?", [y/n] asked, holding tightly the strap on her bag.

"I prepared a cute little, small and delicious cake today so… would you like to accompany me to the home economics classroom to taste it? Oh, and don't worry, the others went home already.", he kept his weak smile on.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Sanji-kun. I got carried away playing my guitar that I totally lost the track of time. I really should be going home now. But, thank you for the invitation, I'll come next time, I promise. E-excuse me... Goodbye!", [y/n] rushed her speech like never before and somehow escaped from Sanji. She wasn't lying… well, partly. Her fight with Zoro took all the time she needed to practice and come up with some music. But, since she heard Sanji bad-mouthing Zoro many times, she didn't want to mention him. All that arguing really lasted so [y/n] will surely arrive home a bit later and make up another lie to tell her parents why she's late. She rushed down the stairs and out of the school, fighting with the time she's got to arrive home.

"Why are you lying to me, [y/n]-chan… ?", Sanji whispered sliding the home economics clubroom door behind him. He let out a big sigh looking at the beautifully plated piece of strawberry shortcake which was sitting on the cooking desk, "Why that stupid moss-head?", he clenched his fist and came to the poor lonely cake. He sighed again and took a bite of the delicious wonder; standing alone in the big room sunbathed orange.

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Am I late? I hope I'm not!_

_Hey guys! it's another chapter of Windmill story and like promised it's here on the 20th! *confetti* (and I was working so hard on it so sorry if there are mistakes)_

_Hope you guys enjoy this~ write it in a review please! ^^_

* * *

"Wrong!", Zoro yelled, making [y/n] shiver.

"What did I do wrong? We haven't even started!", she shouted back at him.

"That's the point! We haven't even started the proper thing and you're already messing it all up!", he just couldn't control his voice. [y/n] clenched her teeth, being on the edge of giving up on the whole thing. Zoro marched to her like he was a tiger, ready to eat its prey. [y/n] was quickly getting ready for more of his ranting and scolding.

"First, your posture. You're standing like you're in an army or something. Your shoulders are too stiff and your legs are too close together. Relax!", Zoro yelled and hit [y/n] on the back.

"Hey! Don't hit me! You can just say it and I'll correct myself. Jeez…", [y/n] said, obviously pissed off.

"I wouldn't hit you if you did it right. I'll hit you every time until you get it correct."

"I'm not here for you to torture me. I don't need to learn this stuff."

"I know, I know… You're here to prove that this is easy. Well, it's not!", on his last words he hit [y/n] over her hands, making her flinch but as soon as she wanted to yell at him, Zoro spoke up first, "Second… You're not holding it right!", [y/n] frowned at his words but Zoro stood there all cool and waited for her to correct her hands. She moved them slightly down.

"No, a little bit more.", Zoro said and [y/n] did lowered her hands, "Too much. A little bit up.", and she did as said, "Right hand more up.", she corrected it but Zoro didn't like it, "Too much! Move it back down!"

"What the hell?! Now they're in the same position as in the beginning!", [y/n] couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up and follow the instructions – hold the handle right and spread your legs a little, relax your shoulders!", Zoro shouted like a military commander and that annoyed the hell out of [y/n].

'_Ooooh, I'll pay you back for this… Just you wait!'_, [y/n] thought but Zoro hit her again, making her straighten up her back.

"You're in the right position, so show me what you know.", Zoro said and so, their little kendo practice lesson began.

[y/n] swung around her bamboo swords trying to attack somehow but Zoro would both stop the practice and yell at her because she got it all wrong or block the attack, make a move and hit her. [y/n] wasn't getting anywhere with her attacking!

"That's not even a proper attack!", Zoro avoided [y/n]'s attack and yelled at her. The girl was panting heavily, totally worn out.

"What do you expect?! Do you think I can learn this stuff in my dream over night? And you should really stop hitting me!"

"Quit your whining and do it properly as I say.", Zoro seemed calm but his words hit the nerve.

"You didn't even say a thing how to do this! You just wanted me to show you what I know and I did!". [y/n] snapped.

"Well, you obviously don't know much.", he did it again – put on that annoying tone and angered [y/n] even more, "Your attacks are so shallow. You have so many openings. Your posture is annoying and disrespectful. Should I continue?", he asked in pure sarcasm.

"Shut up! This stick is broken!", [y/n] lowered her sword. The first thing she wanted to do is break it into pieces; it annoyed her so much! Zoro's eyebrow twitched in anger but he tried to control it.

"It's not a stick; it's called _shinai_. And, it's not the sword that's broken it's your brain!", he lost it himself and yelled again.

"Try saying that again! You're really starting to piss me off you know?!", [y/n] yelled back like never before. She was super mad at Zoro.

"Stop your bitching and attack!", Zoro yelled but [y/n] didn't need his commands – she attacked again but only for Zoro to block her attack. She pushed but it was worthless – Zoro took a step to the side, turned his sword, making [y/n] lose control of hers which was a great opportunity for Zoro. He pushed her away and sent her swords flying. But, [y/n] didn't want to give up! She ran to pick her shinai and attack again.

No matter how many times she attacked, the outcome was always the same – Zoro would always hit the sword out of her hands. He stop hitting [y/n] but running for swords was more annoying, actually.

"Come on! This is a 100th time you did it! Do you enjoy making me suffer? Why do you keep on knocking out the stupid stick out of my hands and making me run for it? I'm not your dog, ya know?!"

"It's not the stick, it's _shinai_! Get it right!", but [y/n] just pouted, "If you would hold it right and make a right move, you wouldn't go and run for it after I knock it out of your hands… ya know?", he imitated [y/n] and it wasn't funny!

"Whatever… I hate this stick and this sport."

"It's shinai!"

"I said whatever!"

They continued to growl at each other, sending death glares each other's way. Zoro sighed and calmed down first; he gave up on trying to yell more at [y/n] and her "type" of kendo.

"So, is it easy as you say? Is it just 'swinging the sword around'?", he asked, coming to [y/n]. She calmed down herself and looked at the sword in her hands. It was definitely more than just "swinging around".

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to say? I was wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear?", she said while Zoro took a seat on the bench under the tree, "It is more complex and complicated than I thought. There are too many rules and types of attacks. It's hard to remember them all just at once.", she said and went to sit down too. The heat was unbelievable so all she wanted is to sit in the shade.

"So, next time think about the thing before you start ranting about it.", Zoro said, relaxing his head on the tree behind him.

For the first time, ever since they started the practice, the silence between them lasted more than 10 seconds. The two were just relaxing their tense muscles and enjoying the calming but hot summer breeze. Suddenly, [y/n] remembered the thing and looked at Zoro who was sitting on her left. He seemed so calm and nice with his relaxed face and closed eyes. After she caught herself staring at Zoro too much, [y/n] shook her head and looked away.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I staring at him? He's an annoying idiot! And I'm the bigger idiot now!'_, she thought, feeling a little blush but remembered what she wanted to say and turned to Zoro again.

"And what about you, huh?", she asked.

"Huh?", Zoro was still relaxing but opened one eye to look at [y/n].

"Don't '_huh'_ me! You agreed to the deal yesterday. Now it's your turn to show me how music is easy. Remember… green boy?", it was now her time to be a little arrogant brat and take advantage. Zoro seemed to remember that part of the deal because he made a strange expression on his face which could be called "_I-want-to-run-away-before-this-shit-gets-complicat ed_" face. And while Zoro was making the weir expression and slowly moved away from [y/n], she kept smiling, wanting to taste some revenge juice.

"Come on, you promised. Now, we can't afford to buy guitars every day, so be gentle on it, okay?", [y/n] said taking one of the guitars that were placed next to her. They were both in their cases so she unzipped one and pulled out a beautiful guitar, "This one's for you. And like I said, don't break it, be gentle!", she said and carefully handed the beautiful instrument to the green boy next to her. He took the guitar and held it with both hand on the neck.

"Oi… that's not a contrabass, you know…", she said, making a dull expression. She was controlling herself not to facepalm at how stupid Zoro looked at that moment. [y/n] took another guitar, the one which she uses for practice, and placed it on her lap.

"You see, place it like this… carefully.", she said and closely watched how Zoro will hold the guitar she gave him. He observed for some time but repeated what [y/n] did and somehow placed the guitar on his lap, "Nee, are you left-handed or right-handed?", she asked him.

"Left-handed. Why?", Zoro said but [y/n] just sighed out of disappointment.

"That guitar is for right-handed. No wonder you're holding it like that."

"Like what?!", Zoro was easily pissed but [y/n] let out just another sigh.

"Well, for a left-handed user, you must hold the neck in your right hand and move your left hand over the strings. Guitars are differently made for each of the users. I'm right-handed so it's okay for me."

"So this means…", he paused and [y/n] looked at him confused, "… that I don't need to do this?!", he seemed happy but that only annoyed [y/n].

"Oh, no, you're gonna do it! Just like I had to go with your rules of kendo and run for the sword over 100 times. You'll play!", her aura became darker; she wanted her revenge so badly!

"But… how…"

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something… hmm… We don't have any guitars for left-handed so… You just hold the guitar like I told you – right hand holds the neck and left is over strings.", Zoro flipped the guitar over to position himself like [y/n] instructed. It was weird seeing the guitar in that position, since it was for right-handed users.

"Now, play.", [y/n] said with sweet tone in her voice. All she wanted was to "instruct" Zoro like he did to her. But before he even started, she yelled, "What are you doing?! That's not how you hold the guitar neck! It's not a sword handle you know!", Zoro's eye twitched but he controlled his anger. However, on the other hand, [y/n] was enjoying the whole thing!

"Jeez, hold it more gently but still manage to hold down some strings. It's all in the fingers; you don't need to use your whole hand. Now play.", she said it again but before Zoro started to play she spoke again, "Wait, wait! Here! Have this little pick. We don't want you to get your fingers hurt, right?", she was trying to act sweet and caring but that only annoyed Zoro more, "Position few of your fingers and press some strings and play.", she really wanted to hear what kind of music will Zoro produce.

A sluggish and destroyable sound left the guitar after just one Zoro's move over the strings. [y/n] flipped out and hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop that! You're destroying it! What the hell was that?!"

"You said 'play' and I played."

"That was a music disaster! How could you do that to the poor guitar?! I told you to be gentle!"

"And I am! It's this thing's fault – it's broken!"

"It's nothing but your brain that is broken!"

They repeated their words but with switched roles now. [y/n] sighed and had to facepalm, just so that she could calm down and digest Zoro's stupidity.

"You can't just brush your fingers over those strings; you'll break them. And besides, your right hand fingers are not placed right. You used all of them even when I said just few. Try using just three of them – your index finger, middle finger and a ringer. Position them properly.", [y/n] instructed but Zoro got only more confused.

She continued yelling at him as he put his fingers all over and his one finger covered two strings most of the time.

"Come on, we're still at the beginning! What about the actual playing? You can't just ravish those strings!"

"What?"

"Never mind, just be gentle, okay? Play something again.", and again Zoro tried but produced another horrible sound that just hit [y/n] so bad that she wanted to cry.

"Stop! It's so terrifying to watch you. Just stop it. I'll play something and show you…", [y/n] said, positioned her guitar nicely, took a deep breath and started playing a nice melody.

Before she knew it, she let out her voice that went so nicely with a melody. And it wasn't just one part of the song – she got carried away and sang the whole thing. She just closed her eyes and the melody took her away. She was again in that nice and peaceful place, surrounded with notes and music. That place calmed her down and washed away all her worries. That was a place of salvation.

[y/n] played a last note, breathed out and smiled but realizing what she just did she flinched in her place and looked at Zoro immediately. She blushed deep red. Zoro only turned his head away. He couldn't show his face and admit the fact that he was actually amazed by [y/n]'s music skills. Her voice was calming and wonderful and her playing more than amazing. He swallowed hard, still unable to turn his head back to her.

"Did I just…? I was singing out loud, right?", [y/n] asked nervously, still blushing and gripping her guitar tightly. Zoro didn't say a thing which made [y/n] even more nervous.

'_Say something, damn it! I'm about to die here!'_, [y/n] thought, turning her head away.

"I-It was great… your play.", Zoro suddenly spoke up, making [y/n] relax a bit. She turned her head back but he was still turned, like he was trying to hide. It really didn't look like Zoro to do this. Is this some soft side of his?

"Well, what do you think now? Is music that easy for you to create? Did you manage to play something?", [y/n] asked, trying to break the uncomfortable mood between them. She smiled and waited for Zoro to turn around. He looked at her and sighed, relaxing himself. [y/n] smiled more, to help him relax.

"It was nothing I imagined it to be. These damn strings are too thin and close by that I couldn't hold them correctly. Also, let's not mention that the guitar was flipped over, just because I'm left-handed. It's really difficult.", he said the truth.

"So, next time you go all big and mighty and start to bash about my music, think about how difficult it actually is.", [y/n] said, completing her music lesson. Zoro nodded and handed her the guitar he was holding. [y/n] packed both in their cases and put them aside. She wanted to relax a little bit more. Both of them leaned back on the tree and just enjoyed the peace. No one spoke a thing and for the first time, [y/n] really felt relaxed in Zoro's company. She couldn't even guess what was going around his head but all she knew was that she was at peace with him so she closed her eyes and let the summer breeze blow away her worries.

"This is a very nice and peaceful place…", Zoro said with a calm tone.

"Aah…", [y/n] confirmed, still keeping her eyes closed.

"It's almost summer break…", he kept his calm tone and it seemed to have the same effect on [y/n] as the breeze – it calmed her.

"Yeah… I can't wait… We're finished with the exams so all I want is to relax and enjoy the summer.", [y/n] said and opened her eyes as she heard a movement next to her. Zoro stood up and took the two swords.

"Ne, will you be here tomorrow?", he asked out of the blue. It took [y/n] a couple of moments to understand the question.

"Eh? A-ah, yeah. I'll be here and try to make some lyrics for the song or at least the melody.", she responded.

"Great. Then, we'll see each other tomorrow here. I need to calm myself after a hard training. See ya, then.", he said and went back to his club. [y/n] was still confused. Why the sudden question like that?

'_Never mind, I need to go too.'_, she thought and took the two guitars back to the clubroom. Her upperclassmen already left so she didn't have to do much; she just left the guitars back in the club's storage room, took her bag and exited the clubroom.

'_Tch, that crazy idiot! He made me attack him with all I had and I sweated a lot. Ugh, I can't wait to hit the bathroom back home.'_, [y/n] thought and smiled.

"[y/n]-chan?", a sudden voice woke her up from her thoughts. It was Sanji; he was closing the door of his clubroom and was heading towards [y/n], "Hey, you finished it now too?"

"Umm, yeah…", she took a step back, not to let Sanji too close because she was all sweaty and stinky.

"So, how about we go to have some refreshments? There's a new store opened close by. Do you want to come?", he asked, smiling as usual.

"Ah, no, sorry. I had a really hard day and I need to go home. Next time? I'm really sorry, Sanji-kun. I got to go now.", she again seemed like she made an excuse but she couldn't possibly enter any store covered in sweat. She ran down the stairs and just wanted to get away from people.

"[y/n]-chan… why…?", Sanji stood in the hallway of the school's third floor, feeling sad and heart-broken.

…

"Waaaah~ this hits the spot.", [y/n] said, relaxing in a hot tub. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles, especially those on her arms. She grabbed her left wrist and tried to massage it, to reduce the pain. And her hands almost got blisters from holding the kendo bamboo sword, "Okay, it's _shinai_, I get it!", she yelled at the thought of Zoro scolding her for calling the shinai a stick.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?", her brother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get lost!", she yelled and her brother ran off.

[y/n] really wanted to relax and stop thinking about meaningless things so she sunk in the tub deeper, water covering her mouth.

'_I-It was great… your play.'_

Zoro's words echoed in [y/n]'s mind and she nearly drowned in the tub. She swallowed a little water and the soap in it made her cough.

'What the -? What is wrong with me? Why do I suddenly think about what he said? Oi, girl, get it together!', she slapped herself and slid down the tub again, certain she erased her thoughts about Zoro and this whole day.

'_Ne, will you be here tomorrow?'_

She drowned again and drank more soapy water than the first time. That made her throat burn and she couldn't stop coughing.

'_D-damn you… Zoro! Why do you do this to me?! Go and die!'_

"That's it! I'm done with this crazy bath. I can't relax even a bit and it's making me all dizzy.", [y/n] said to herself, stepping out the bathtub. She took the towel, wrapped around herself and put one over her hair. When she looked herself in the mirror she noticed the big blush on her face and that made her panic. She slapped herself once again, this time harder, wanting to calm down and really forget about that green kendo idiot.

…

At the dinner, [y/n] seemed dozed and out of this world. Her thoughts where somewhere else, not at the dinner table. She constantly thought about Zoro even though she didn't want to. Just his face made her blush and whenever she thought about it she would shake her head.

"[y/n], dear, are you alright?", her Mom asked her, clearly worried. Everyone at that table stared at her.

"Ah? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, hehe; just a little sleepy. It's been a long day at school.", and when she mentioned school, thoughts about Zoro's relaxed and peaceful face showed up in her mind. She tried to control it but couldn't, "Ah, I'm done. _Gochisousama_!", she said and stood up from the table. She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She panted heavily, leaned on the door. Her face was burning red. She ran and jumped on her bed, hugging the pillow tightly.

'_Why is this happening to me? Why? I don't want this! Why him? I… I can't do this. Get out of my head you idiot!'_

And while cursing and thinking about her green idiot, [y/n] slowly, without realizing, fell asleep that hot summer night.

…

"Ohayou~!", Emi shouted the first thing she entered the classroom, "Oho, [y/n]-chan! You're here early.", she said, coming to [y/n] who was sitting at her desk.

"Good morning to both of you. Yeah, I couldn't sleep since it's so hot so I came to school a bit earlier.", [y/n] said smiling but, she didn't seem fine to her friends.

"Is everything all right, [y/n]-chan?", Haruna asked.

"Eh? Yes, everything is okay… Why?"

"You seem… different than usual.", Emi added.

"Your face is redder. Do you maybe have a fever?", Haruna asked and placed her palm on [y/n] forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, really! It's just the heat.", [y/n] tried to convince them and it partly worked – her two friends went to their seats but still had worried expressions on their faces.

…

The whole day went as usual and chatting with Emi and Haruna seemed to release [y/n] from the pressure and stress she was feeling. She stopped thinking about Zoro and just laughed all day while chatting with her friends. But, that all had to stop when the classes ended and she had to go to her music club. She remembered her promise to Zoro from yesterday that she'll be at that tree. She hasn't seen him the whole day so she prayed he won't show up. She also hasn't seen Sanji – they usually go up the stairs together…

"I'll be outside, hopefully get some progress.", [y/n] said to her club members and closed the door with the guitar in her hands. She took a deep breath while heading towards the stairs.

"[y/n]-chan!", she was cut again by the familiar voice. Sanji just closed the door of his clubroom and came to [y/n]. the scenery was so familiar to her, "I was just about to come to your clubroom. Today we're making cookies. Do you want some?", he said, smiling nicely.

"Yes, thank you.", [y/n] said and took a cookie from the plate Sanji was holding. It would be rude to reject him again after she did that two times now so she put on her smile and ate the delicious pastry.

"Do you like it?", Sanji asked but [y/n] could just nod as her mouth was full of delicious goods, "Haha, thank god. I was afraid you'll reject me like yesterday. Are you heading out?", in that moment [y/n] had swallowed her bite.

"Yeah, I'm spending the time outside, trying to come up with some lyrics for the song I'm writing. I still didn't do much so I really need to get something.", she said.

"Oh, I know just the thing that will help you. Come with me!", Sanji said and took [y/n]'s hand. It was the first time they joined hands so [y/n] felt really uncomfortable but somehow, she couldn't let go of his hand – it was strong and manly even though Sanji always seemed sweet and caring.

"Senpai, I need your help!", Sanji shouted after opening his clubroom door, "This is my friends from music club, [y/n]-chan and she needs some help in writing her song. So, I though you can make your incredible lemonade to help her concentrate."

"This is a surprise, Sanji-kun, bringing a lovely lady over…", said the tall and handsome guy with glasses who was showing some books to other students behind the cooking desks. Sanji still held [y/n]'s hand and she began to blush – both for being in the center of the attention and because of Sanji's strong grip.

"[y/n]-chan, you don't have to be afraid, this is my cooking club senpai and my other friends.", his voiced relaxed her so they went in the clubroom to have a snack and refreshing glass of lemonade.

…

"Hahaha, doskoi panda?", [y/n] laughed at Sanji's pink apron.

"Yes, I love that brand.", Sanji blushed.

"Hehe, it's really cute and looks good on you.", [y/n] smiled, making Sanji blush more.

"So, you're writing a song for a school festival? _[y/n]-chan_ _sugoi_!", one student praised [y/n], making her more uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm hoping to finish it over summer break and compose it just in time for the festival. The whole music club is working on the original song that will we played on that day.", [y/n] said after taking another sip of lemonade.

"[y/n]-chan, do you like my lemonade?", a handsome glasses senpai asked [y/n] making her blush.

"A-ah, yes. It's really refreshing, thank you.", she smiled, and senpai followed, "Anyways, thank you so much for the snack and lemonade but I need to go back to work. Shitsureshimasu!", [y/n] bowed and stood up.

"Come everytime you need a snack. I and the rest of the students will be waiting for you, [y/n]-chan.", glasses senpai said and [y/n] nodded. She bowed again and exited the room. She gripped the strap on her guitar case tightly and ran down the stairs and out on the schoolyard. Something in her gave her a bad feeling… something was about to happen and she didn't know what.

"You're late! What the actual fuck?! Where were you?!", Zoro yelled as soon as he saw [y/n]. She came running to him, panting.

"W…What is wrong with you? … Why are you yelling? I… I had things to do…", she said in her pant pauses.

"Like what?!", Zoro didn't keep his voice tone down, he shouted more!

"Like, what do you need to know? It's none of your business. After all, what are you planning to do once I'm here? Have a picnic?", she said after she finally calmed down her breathing.

"We agreed to be here at the same time as yesterday so you coming in almost half an hour late is disrespectful!", he yelled again.

"Listen, Mr. Kendo, I'm not your dog that comes to every your command! I have a life, okay? And also, don't avoid the question – what do you want me here?", [y/n] shouted too and in the moment, totally forgot about Zoro's lovely face she was thinking about the whole last night and this morning she came to school. She now wanted to kill the bastard!

Zoro only looked at her with a big frown and scary eyes but [y/n] didn't matter that – she was pissed off! Zoro sighed and reached for the pocket on his kendo uniform. He looked around it until he pulled out a piece of white fabric.

"This is yours, right?", he asked opening his hand to reveal the white cloth. [y/n]'s eyes widen in surprise. Zoro held his hand to [y/n], waiting for her to take the cloth, "K-Kuina washed it over 10 times, treating it like a precious item so that's why I couldn't bring it earlier to you. She washed it every day, that idiot…", the thing Zoro was holding was [y/n]'s lucky white scarf she got from her grandma which she wrapped over Zoro's wound that night they had an accident. [y/n] took the scarf and immediately felt the difference – it was softer, gentler to the touch and had a great smell of a greatest lavender field. It reminded her of home and her grandma, more than any time before she held the scarf.

"S-so… I wanted to give you that and…tha..ou", Zoro turned his head to the side and his voice silenced and [y/n] couldn't hear it properly so she continued to stare at him. On Zoro's all manly face a little and cute blush formed when he looked at [y/n] with a corner of his eye, "Than…you", she still couldn't hear him well. Zoro sighed, scratched the back of his head and turned to [y/n] properly, "Thank you.", he even bowed which surprised [y/n] so much, "Thank you so much for that time. You lend me your help and… I just wanted to say that… that I appreciate it. You… probably saved me back then.", he blushed again but [y/n] just smiled and looked at him. She was more than happy to hear such kind words from the type of the guy like Zoro. The pause seemed endless and Zoro just couldn't meet [y/n]'s eyes even though she started at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"You don't need to thank me; I was just doing what my instincts told me to. Even though I hated you at the time, I couldn't let you bleed out on the street. So… yeah, I guess you're welcome.", she smiled again and sat on the bench under the big tree, "Now, come. Let's relax with some music. I'll play something."

Zoro finally put on his smile and came and sat a little further away from [y/n]. She unzipped the guitar case and pulled out her precious music instrument. She placed the wonderful piece of wood on her lap, positioned her fingers and started playing a nice and calming tune. She even let out her voice a couple of times, adding more of that nice and relaxing feeling to the atmosphere on that bench under a big tree.

"So, you said that you hated me that time…", Zoro said after [y/n] stopped playing, "You hated me then so… what about now?", Zoro asked and their eyes finally met. They were far away from each other but that whole situation seemed like they were side by side. They sat on the bench, under a tree, staring at each other with no words said.

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry I'm late! I was sick and busy and just... ;_; forgive me! *bows*_

_Anyways, here's the chapter 6 of Windmill where things get very interesting!_

* * *

Hot summer breeze was blowing, making the leaves rustle which made a sound similar to the ocean waves. No one spoke a word or moved. Both [y/n] and Zoro resembled two figures at some museum, sitting on a bench and just staring at each other. [y/n]'s breathing slowly silenced as she thought that Zoro could hear it clearly. Her heartbeat, though, didn't slow down; it sped up and her face became clearly redder.

"Wh-what are you talking about? O-of course I hate you even now but... less than that time...", she said, blushing more in incredibly red color. [y/n] turned her head away but she could hear Zoro chuckle a little.

"Hahaha, of course you do…", Zoro said and his laugh silenced, making [y/n] turn to him again, as her feelings calmed down.

"What's so funny?", she asked confused.

"Nah, nothing. It's nothing.", he said still keeping a little smile on, "Well, I better get going… See ya around.", Zoro said, stood up and went back to his club.

It was already time for [y/n] to leave too. She put back her guitar in its case but just as she wanted to stand up from the bench her white scarf caught her attention, as she almost forgot about it.

'_Exactly… __**what**__ do I think about you?_', [y/n] thought, taking the soft white cloth from the bench. She sighed, unable to answer her question. She hated Zoro but… the hatred she feels is not the same she was feeling those days after he insulted her friends. But, on the other hand, she wasn't in love with him…

'_Argh! This is all so confusing_!', she growled and went to leave her guitar back in the music clubroom.

…

Next day and the day after went particularly normal – going to school, boring classes, lunch alone in the classroom or being asked to eat with Sanji, more boring classes, club activities aka playing music outside with Zoro who already became a regular visitor. During these days, neither Zoro nor [y/n] mentioned a thing about some feelings the "possibly" had towards each other. These days were hotter than usual as the summer already got its peak. Although they didn't speak about their feelings, [y/n] had a strong and uneasy feeling that someone was watching her but whenever she would turn to see if there's really someone after her, she didn't see anyone so she tried to stay calm and not think about it as much as possible.

On the third day, after [y/n]'s usual playing, Zoro stood up first and stretched.

"Hey, I just had a great idea.", he said and [y/n] looked at him, confused, "We live in the same neighborhood so… How about we go home together?"

Zoro's sentence shocked [y/n] and many weird scenes and pictures came to her mind. She really had a wild imagination on what could happen if she was alone with Zoro. She couldn't say anything and Zoro was waiting for a response. After couple of moments, [y/n] finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay.", she hesitated but agreed.

"Nice. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes. We'll meet at the entrance, okay?", he said with unusual happy tone in his voice. [y/n] nodded and packed her guitar back. She rushed to her clubroom, really excited.

'_What is wrong with me?! Why am I suddenly feeling excited? We're just going to walk home together. Like anything will happen…_', [y/n] thought, leaving her guitar back in the music clubroom. Her last sentence roamed around her head and made her blush, '_Nothing will happen… right?_', she thought crazy thoughts again but snapped out of it as she looked at the clock on the wall. Zoro said 15 minutes but [y/n] was already late.

'_Damn it! I got carried away in these crazy thoughts! I don't like him, jeez!_', she couldn't put away her blush as she ran down the stairs. When she finally reached the main school entrance, Zoro wasn't there. Left… right… [y/n] looked for him but he was nowhere near.

'_Oh, great! I was late and he left… Wait! Why am I talking like this is some sort of a date?! Calm down, girl! Calm down!'_, [y/n] slapped herself, to forget about her crazy thoughts and calm down a bit.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!", [y/n] heard a voice on her left and quit the slapping. Zoro was running to her, "Sorry, I had to help captain to put the gear back, since those other punks ran away quickly.", he said, panting a little from his running just now.

"Ah, it's really okay, I thought I was late. But on the other hand, you can't let a girl wait!", [y/n] almost shouted at him but quickly calmed down.

The two went towards the gates after their little arguing. [y/n] kept her distance from Zoro and couldn't speak a word. They would always argue about some little things and sometimes talk endlessly but now… it was just not easy to speak up in that moment. Zoro was silent too. However, he wasn't some shy boy; Zoro kept his cool and walked steady like nothing was happening.

"Anoo…", [y/n] started and carefully looked at Zoro. He looked at her with the corner of his eye but that was enough to scare [y/n] and make her forget what she wanted to say, "Umm… I wanted to ask… Why did you suddenly invite me to go home with you?"

Zoro took a big pause for this. He looked back from [y/n] and just walked. He kept his "cool" but, on the other hand, [y/n] was ashamed. She thought she wasn't supposed to ask that kind of question. The pause still lasted and all [y/n] wanted in the moment was to bury herself on the spot!

"Why not?", Zoro finally spoke up and [y/n] looked at him. He still faced forward, without changing the expression on his face, "I mean, we live close to each other so that means we walk the same road and…", he took another pause, making [y/n] stare more closely at him. Zoro looked at her and smiled, "… it's nice to have someone beside you once in a while. Good company is always welcome, right?"

Zoro smiled and [y/n] couldn't believe her eyes. He seemed so gentle and kind with that wonderful smile. And because of that warm feeling, [y/n] smiled too and this time took a step closer to Zoro. She was afraid at first but she now discovered another side of him that calmed her down and made her less afraid of the _green-headed idiot_.

On their way home, Zoro and [y/n] talked – bit by bit, they were forming a nice conversation; without growling or yelling at each other.

…

Day after day, [y/n] and Zoro walked home together. She kept that little thing as a secret and didn't tell her friends because she thought that once she tells them, all the fun will stop and the rumor will spread but not in the nice way. However, she still sensed that strange thing about something or someone stalking and watching her but she still couldn't find anything or anyone doing so. To keep her mind of those strange thoughts and doubts, [y/n] couldn't wait to talk to Zoro and laugh with him. She was having so much fun with him, both after school when they would meet by that bench in school for another session of relaxing music and also when they would walk home together.

They talked and laughed at so many things and [y/n] felt more at ease and relaxed around Zoro. She wanted to be closer to him and open up more but there were always times when she thought of him as a boy and not just as a friend. Well, girl's mind can be pretty interesting and easily filled with fuzzy pink thoughts…

…

"Hahaha, I still can't believe you are in the kendo club!", [y/n] laughed when she and Zoro crossed the street and headed down the famous slope.

"Why is that so funny? Kendo is some serious business.", Zoro pouted.

"Yeah, I know. I know that pretty well. But still… you seem so… well, not kendo-like."

"Why? Do you suggest that I should've entered a different club? I like how things are going in the kendo club. I think it suits me.", Zoro talked full of pride.

"Well… maybe. But, when I first saw you, you didn't seem like someone who is part of **any** club."

"Oi, what are you applying to?"

"Hehe, calm down, that was just my first impression of you. But, I agree with you, kendo suits you – it's somehow very strict, uptight and dangerous… just like you.", she chuckled again.

Zoro got angry again but [y/n] just laughed. Seeing [y/n]'s smiling and happy face, Zoro couldn't stay angry; he also calmed down and smiled, happy to feel relaxed in that girl's presence. Once they got off the slope, they were on the straight street and closer to their neighborhood. On that rowdy street, many people were passing as well as vehicles. When a motorcycle passed them, [y/n] remembered!

"Say… what happened to your motorcycle? I remember you once left the school with it but ever since then…"

"Ah, yeah… teachers forbid me to ride it to school again."

"Yeah… because you're still a minor."

"They said it's because it was loud for the classes."

"Is that the only reason?!", [y/n] snapped but Zoro just walked calmly. Suddenly he started running, really excited.

"Look, they have a new gaming machine!", he stopped by some store, looking really excited seeing that machine.

"Are you a kid? Why are you getting so excited over an arcade machine?", [y/n] said, approaching Zoro.

"This is a new one. I must try it.", Zoro said, rustling through his pockets to get some change. [y/n] sighed and looked at the huge metal machine. It was a claw crane game, not something for a high school student to get excited about. In this game, people often get pissed off for not catching anything so [y/n] had to prepare herself for the worse outcome.

"Okaaay. Here I go!", Zoro put the coin in and started the claw. It really didn't seem like Zoro to be excited over toys but it was just another side of him [y/n] had discovered. She had to admit, that was a pretty catchy and addictive game and the toys were really cute. Somehow, [y/n] wanted Zoro to win a cute little plushy toy.

"Oh, look! I got something! It's…"

"A package?", [y/n] finished Zoro's sentence, looking at what he caught. Even though it wasn't a cute and cuddly toy, Zoro had to concentrate not to drop the small bag. He concentrated especially hard when he was about to let go of the claw and drop the prize in the winning container. Finally, the prize dropped and came to the door, for Zoro to pick it up.

"Wow that was amazing! Just after a first try… So, what did you get?", [y/n] asked, curious to find out when was the winning prize.

"I don't know… I hope it's a free ticket."

"Free ticket to what?"

"Maybe for free burgers, or another free try at the arcade... Doesn't matter! I would like anything! I just want something free.", he said, picking the little bag out of the container.

But, on the touch, it didn't seem like there was a piece of paper in that bag. Something else was inside. Zoro opened the shiny little bag, looked inside and made a disappointing face soon after.

"So… what did you get?", [y/n] asked again.

"Just a piece of trash.", Zoro became grumpy because the prize wasn't what he really wanted. He reached inside the bag and pulled out two different things – a small needle and something that resembled a flower. [y/n] couldn't recognize those things so she asked Zoro to show them to her, "Okay, this is a needle but… what the hell is this thing and what am I supposed to do with them?!", he yelled but happiness and excitement now filled [y/n]'s face instead. She took the two things in her hands and just admired the beauty of them, "So, what are those?", Zoro asked. [y/n] connected the needle and the "flower-like" thingy and made…

"A hairpin.", she said but Zoro looked at her confused.

"That seems more like a toy than the actual hairpin.", Zoro said, looking at the beautiful thing in [y/n]'s hands. She disconnected the two part of the "hairpin" and explained.

"This little thing goes on the needle like this.", she said and connected the two parts again.

"Yeah, but why the… ?", Zoro started.

"Hmm… it doesn't matter. It's beautiful.", she said fully excited but calmed down and looked at the little blue hairpin in her hands and admired it, "It's a beautiful windmill.", she said with a soft voice.

The little blue windmill on the needle may seem like a toy but in [y/n]'s eyes, it was more than that – it was a beautiful accessory. She continued to admire that little thing while Zoro only looked at her, feeling less grumpy by the moment. He couldn't keep an angry face when the girl beside him was glowing in happiness.

"You can have it.", he suddenly spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"Eh?", [y/n] looked up at him but Zoro was looking to the side, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"I said you can have it. Why would I need that? I don't need those girly things. So, take it.", he finally looked at [y/n] and her smile widen.

"T-thank you so much!", she wanted to hug him but restrained herself. They were in the middle of a busy street after all and she didn't have the guts to do it in the first place. Zoro smiled at her and took the hairpin from her hands.

Because it was a hot day, [y/n] pulled her hair up in a small bun, to cool her neck. And not just that… now was a great opportunity for Zoro.

He reached to [y/n] to put the hairpin near her bun. She just stood still, barely breathing, while Zoro was putting the pin in her hair. She could hear her heart beating fast but she couldn't move. Zoro's neck was only centimeters away from her face and with every breath [y/n] would catch a piece of Zoro's smell. She could barely stand on her shaky legs.

"Damn, this thing is hard to attach. Well, I hope I got it… somehow.", Zoro said after he took a step back. He smiled at [y/n] but she looked straight down and blushed. Her mind went all pink and she once again felt strong feelings for Zoro, "You look very nice. Here, have a look.", Zoro pushed [y/n] to the store window where she could see her reflection. The hairpin looked really nice on her but she didn't stare at that little thing the whole time – Zoro was right there beside her and she could see, in the store window, both of them, beautifully standing close together, like they were from some high-class painting.

"Umm.. thank you… again.", [y/n] somehow muttered and Zoro hit her on the back.

"Of course. This thing suits you so it's all okay. Now, let's go back home.", Zoro said and took his school bag off the ground where he left it to play an arcade. [y/n] looked at herself in the window once again before she ran to Zoro.

They went home with mostly Zoro talking but assuming he's a silent type of a guy… they didn't talk much.

…

"_Tadaima_!",[y/n] said entering her home and taking off her shoes in the hallway.

"_Okaeri, nee-san_!", her little brother greeted her first but started laughing few moments after.

"W-what's funny?", [y/n] blushed.

"What's that thing in your hair? Are you a kid?", he couldn't stop his laugh which made their Mom come to the hallway to see what's wrong.

"Kids, what's the matter?", she asked.

"Haha, [y/n]-nee-san put a toy in her hair!", little bother just couldn't stop.

"It's not a toy! Get lost!", [y/n] yelled out of the embarrassment and the little boy ran away, "Jeez... always making fun of me…"

"But really, why did you put a little windmill in your hair?", [y/n]'s Mom asked.

"It's a hairpin… A friend gave it to me…", [y/n] smiled, remembering Zoro.

"More like, a boyfriend!", little brother peeked out of the living room and laughed at [y/n] again.

"It's not! I don't have a—"

"Now, now, calm down, both of you. [y/n], dear, go get ready for dinner and don't mind your brother, he's just fooling around.", her Mom said, calming [y/n] a little, "But really, that hairpin looks lovely on you.", Mom smiled, making [y/n] smile too.

She went to her room, changed clothes and pulled the hairpin out. It was a small piece of plastic but it held a wider and deeper meaning to [y/n]. She smiled and put the hairpin on her drawer.

'_Thank you…_'

…

[y/n] decided not to wear the hairpin in school but she put it in the front pocket of her schoolbag with the windmill part sticking out. She wanted to have it with her all the time, as her new good luck charm.

…

"I'm sorry you have to do this, [y/n]-chan. We will make it up to you next time, I promise!", said [y/n]'s senpai and music club president – Hinomiya Akemi-san. On this yet another hot day [y/n] had to be in the clubroom and help her senpai. Her upperclassmen had some things to do in the town so they asked for her to clean the clubroom after their practice.

"Ah, it's okay…", [y/n] said smiling after her senpai. They left the room waving and apologizing. [y/n] was left alone, to tidy the instruments and the chairs that were all over the room.

The whole cleaning thing went easily but it was longer that [y/n] expected it to be. When she finally finished it, the sun was already setting.

"This really took me longer than expected… I'll be late for dinner if I don't go home now.", [y/n] said to herself, closing the little instruments' storage room. Her senpai left her the key of the room so, after [y/n] took her own things, she locked the door and hurried down the stairs to hand that key to the janitor. She was the only student left in the school so it was a bit scary to walk around.

"I am sorry for taking so long to finish the cleaning.", [y/n] apologized, bowing to the janitor after she gave him the key.

"Ah, it's all right. But, next time, ask for help from your friends in the club. You shouldn't do this all on your own.", the janitor smiled putting the key on the keychain along with the others.

"They had some business to take care of but they will clean next time… I hope.", [y/n] forced a weak smile and bowed again to the old janitor before leaving the school building.

'_I have to hurry home! Why did now, out of all times, my cell phone battery had to die? I can't call home to let them know I'll be late because of this cleaning.',_ [y/n] thought running to the school gates. But, on her half way there, someone came to the gates, blocking her way. There were several people standing but she couldn't see them very clearly until she reached the gates. She recognized some of the faces.

Standing in front of the high school gates were some girls from [y/n]'s class – always-so-popular Maki-chan and her two closest "friends" who would tail Maki everywhere – twins Yuko and Yoko. Those three were very popular among boys and girls in class 1-B and beyond. They would always go everywhere together and everyone had to stay out of their way. In class and around people they, especially Maki, would be always happy and kind but they didn't seem that way now.

Other than the three girls, there were four boys standing in front of the gates too. [y/n] recognized them as the members of karate club – they were tall, masculine and just plain dangerous. They were all smiling on [y/n] like they were ready to beat the soul out of her.

"Well, well, if it isn't our lovely and quiet classmate, [y/n]-chan…", said Maki, approaching [y/n]. [y/n] took a step back but couldn't do more than that. She just stared at Maki who was grinning from ear to ear, "I was waiting for you… Why are you leaving school so late? Did you have any extra club activities? Or is it maybe…", she stood in front of [y/n], looking her right in the eyes, "… you hung around with some boy back there, huh?", Maki's tone was cold and her eyes scary but she still had that freaky grin on her face. [y/n] never saw this side of Maki; it was surely a scary sight.

"I… I had to clean the clubroom so—"

"Clean the clubroom?! For real?!", Maki snapped and yelled at [y/n], backing of a little. Her yelling made the other people in her crowd laugh like hyenas.

"You must be shitting us! Don't lie, you bitch!", one of the twins, Yoko, shouted through her laughing.

"Come here with me.", Maki said and grabbed [y/n] by her wrist. Her grip was hard, nothing that suits a girl. Maki dragged [y/n] and pushed her really hard on the hard metal gate. The other people who supported Maki came behind her, as her loyal crowd.

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet.", said one of the guys, snapping his fingers.

[y/n] was afraid. More than afraid, she was terrified! She was never in this kind of situation and she didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed with fear. The people behind Maki were just laughing like they were watching a light comedy.

"So… let me get to the point… You, my dear [y/n], are causing some big problems, you know that?", Maki started but [y/n] couldn't say a thing. She didn't know of what problems was Maki talking about. [y/n] would always try not to get involve with any suspicious things and always avoid danger. She was always quiet and honest, nice student who studies hard for good grades and a nice friend. So, what problems was Maki talking about?, "You see… I've been watching you.", Maki said again, after a pause.

'_So, it was her! I knew I felt someone's presence around me. Why was she watching me?'_, [y/n] thought, her doubts being cleared.

"And you know what? I didn't like what I saw, you know? You think you're all great and nice, yeah… You act like some honor student, trying to work hard and always do your club activities… BUT!", Maki yelled and came closer to [y/n], "That's where the problem begins… You've been hanging around with some boys lately, haven't you? What are you doing, acting like a real bitch, going around with other girls' boys, changing them like socks? Here, I heard from Yuko, Yoko and some other girls that one blonde boy from 1-A came looking for you and you just hopped around and went with him and thus, you've been hanging with him a lot. Isn't that right?"

'_Sanji_?'

"And the story doesn't end right there… You, little miss, have been buzzing around my man too. And that's what I don't like at all.", Maki lowered her voice and grabbed [y/n]'s shirt and tie tightly, like she was about to strangle her.

'_Her man? Exactly… who is she talking about_?'

"You still seem like you don't understand things, huh? Is the name 'Zoro' familiar to you?", Maki said and [y/n]'s eyes widen, "Yeah, it seems like I hit the jackpot!", Maki said, grabbed [y/n]'s shirt tightly and slammed her to the gates once again, "I saw you, little bitch, hanging around with him after school; playing your sweet little music, acting like you're his girlfriend, being all happy and smiling to him and then you would walk home together. Well, here's some news for you – he is mine! You got that, bitch?!", Maki slammed [y/n] against the gates once again while the others laughed at the scene. Maki showed her hand to the others in the back and they handed her… the baseball bat. That's when [y/n]'s blood froze and her breathing muted.

"Listen carefully now…", Maki started and put the bat tip under [y/n]'s chin, "If I ever, ever, EVER see you again around Zoro, your pretty face won't be so pretty at all anymore. You understand me?!", she yelled and [y/n] nervously nodded her head, "Good.", Maki let go of [y/n]'s shirt, pushing her to the metal gate once again, making her fall on her knees. She went back to the crowd, giving back the baseball bat to one of the guys.

"I hope you got the warning and…", [y/n] looked up at Maki and what she was shocked her. Maki hugged one of the guys and kissed him passionately. The others just watched and widened their grins, "… if Zoro somehow finds out about what you just saw… you better pray for your life. See ya around, stinkin' bitch.", Maki said, kicking some dust into kneeling [y/n].

"Also, stay away from our beloved Sanji-kun or I'll make you pay... you dirty slut.", Yoko said, grinning to [y/n]. Her twin spit in front of [y/n]'s legs and the two started laughing crazy. They all left, leaving [y/n] confused, scared and sad in the dust, by their high school gates, when the sun already set.

…

That night, [y/n] could barely sleep. She was still scared and she even cried when she went to her room but, regardless the pain she couldn't tell anyone about what happened. She came home late and had to deeply apologize to her parents and make yet another excuse for coming home past the hour she usually comes. The stress was building up and she had to let it somehow out – by crying endlessly in her pillow. After she got tired from all the crying, she fell asleep but barely slept any because she would wake up as her nightmares were filled with the incident that occurred that day.

Next morning was usual as ever, only this time, [y/n] was more stressed out and tired. She left home at the usual time, but the truth was she didn't want to move out of her bed. She didn't want to face those girls again and everyone in her classroom because she knew they all would look at her like she was some filth from the street. On her way to school, [y/n] had to pass Zoro's house. She looked up at it, remembered Maki's words and quickly ran past it, not wanting to have any troubles.

'_How did all of this happen? Why?_', [y/n] thought on her way, running up the slope to the school.

She didn't get an answer. She thought that it wasn't her fault – she was just trying to make friends with those two boys. She didn't want these things to happen. How would she know that some girls would track her down and threaten her? She had no idea Zoro was Maki's boyfriend! She saw other girls going crazy around Sanji but she never thought they would actually get that angry at her for just having lunch with him often. [y/n]'s high school life only started and it was getting complicated, and it was soon the end of first term…

…

Still feeling afraid of what might happen, [y/n] walked into school and went to her locker to pick up her shoes but once she opened it many pieces of papers came out. She picked them up quickly so that no one will see. Her eyes widen as she saw the content written on those papers…

"_BITCH!"_

"_YOU SLUT!"_

"_JUST STAY AWAY FROM ALL THE BOYS, YOU RUNT!"_

"_MISS BITCHY BITCH"_

"_DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"_

"_GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND STOP STEALING BOYFRIENDS!"_

And so on…

The messages were not just frightening but disgusting and evil. Tears came to [y/n]'s eyes but she couldn't afford to be seen like that. She gripped those pieces of papers, not knowing what to do next. She felt glares at her so what was the right thing to do? How to act?

"Yo, [y/n]-chan!", she felt the pat on the shoulder and heard Emi's voice. [y/n] quickly scrunched up the papers and put them in her pocket.

"Ah, good morning, Emi-chan, Haruna-chan.", [y/n] turned, greeting her friends with nervous voice.

"Hey hey, what were those papers?", Emi wondered but gasped quickly, "_Masaka_… love letters?", she asked excited but [y/n] wasn't happy even a bit.

"A-ah, no no. It's nothing like that.", [y/n] tried to defend herself.

"Than… what is it?", Emi persisted.

"It's nothing… really.", [y/n] smiled but her friend wasn't convinced. Luckily, there was Haruna to stop her, as always.

"Come on, Emi-chan, it's not nice to disturb someone's privacy, ne?", Haruna said.

"Yeah but… we're friends, right?", Emi asked and the other two nodded. After more of Haruna's speech, Emi relaxed and stopped asking [y/n] about the papers.

Truth to be told, [y/n] really didn't know how to tell her friends about all of that. Or could she even tell them? What if they act like the others and start calling her names too? [y/n] decided that it was for the best if she just kept that problem for herself.

…

During classes, Maki would often turn to [y/n] and shoot her with death glares and after [y/n] puts her head down, Maki would proudly smile and turn back to "pay attention to the class". On the breaks between classes, [y/n] just sat in her desk and stayed quiet while Maki and her surroundings laughed and joked around on the other side of the classroom, often looking at [y/n].

"Heeey~ [y/n]-chan!", Emi's voice snapped her quiet friend, "What is wrong with you? You've been so quiet lately. Are you feeling sick?", she asked worried.

"If you're feeling ill, we can guide you to the nurse's office.", said Haruna.

"No, I-I'm fine, really. I just didn't have enough sleep last night.", [y/n] said, smiling.

"Oh, that's also bad! Why don't you go and have a bit of rest in the nurse office?", Emi suggested.

"N-no, I'll be fine! You don't have to worry.", [y/n] panicked and met with Maki's eyes and silenced. She was somehow saved by the bell and the teacher coming in the classroom.

'_I don't know what to do… I'm feeling awful but I think that this is just the beginning of my torture…'_

…

"It's time for the lunch break and we must go to our club… Are you gonna be okay, [y/n]-chan?", Emi asked [y/n], holding her lunch box. She and Haruna still looked worried for [y/n].

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just go and have a great time.", [y/n] smiled. She had to force a smile and not to worry her friends even though she wasn't in a mood for laughing. Haruna and Emi looked at each other but finally agreed and left the classroom.

"You're playing along pretty nicely, [y/n]-chan.", [y/n] heard Maki's voice coming in front of her. Maki came to [y/n]'s desk and leaned to her, "We will be somehow nice and won't spread the word about what you did but you just have to stay away from the boys, got it?", [y/n] nodded, still feeling afraid of Maki's words and her nasty-looking eyes, filled with evil.

"Kyaaa! Sanji-kun!", the rest of the girls squealed and ran to the classroom door. Maki backed off from [y/n] and just waited to see how will her "pray" react to Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, did you come to see me today?", one girl asked.

"I made some extra lunch so would you like to join me?", another girl followed right after.

"Please, Sanji-kun, stay with us!", the girls plead but Sanji had his eyes fixed only on [y/n], right from the moment he entered the room.

"Excuse me, girls… Next time okay?", Sanji tried to escape the mass of fangirls.

"Awww, you said that last time!", they all whined but he excused himself and started walking straight to [y/n]'s desk. She bowed her head, trying to look like she's busy with her lunch.

"[y/n]-chan…", Sanji spoke up but [y/n] didn't lift her head, "[y/n]-chan? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm all right, just busy with my lunch.", she responded fast. Maki smirked at her, waiting for her next reaction.

"Oh, yeah, that's why I came. Would you like to eat with me?", Sanji asked, smiling softly.

"Umm, no, I'm sorry. I-I have somewhere else to go.", she rushed her speech, took her lunch box and stood up from her chair. She ran out of the classroom, leaving confused Sanji behind.

"Wai—[y/n]-chan!", he called for her but Maki stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"It's no use, Sanji-kun…"

"Maki-chan?", he looked at her.

"[y/n]-chan has been acting really weird lately but when I asked her what is wrong… I just couldn't believe what she told me…", Maki put on a sad face and let go of Sanji's arm. Sanji wanted to hear the story; he was really worried about [y/n].

"What is wrong with [y/n]-chan?", he asked.

"Well… I don't know how to say this to you but… she told me that you bother her too much lately, always asking for her and just chasing after her every day. But, she didn't know how to say that to you because she felt sorry for you. She told me that in confidence… I'm sorry, Sanji-kun.", Mari made even sadder face and Sanji just stood there in confusion, terrified…

'_[y/n]-chan thinks… that I bother her?_', he thought. Sanji still couldn't believe in Maki's words.

"I'll go look for her.", he said, ready to run after [y/n].

"NO!", Maki yelled and everyone in class with Sanji turned to her, "I mean… you don't want her to hate you more, right? I think it's better if you just don't make any contact with her anymore.", Maki tried to be sad again and Sanji finally let it go.

He agreed with Maki and calmed down. He left the classroom 1-B disappointed and confused. He never thought that he was that big of a bother to [y/n]. They would always laugh and joke around when they were together so there was really no sign of Sanji being a pest.

'_I guess I should just give up and do as Maki-chan says…_', he thought.

"Sanji-kun! How about we eat together now?", one of his fangirls from [y/n]'s class asked him again. Sanji accepted the invitation and went with the girls outside.

…

After all that running [y/n] ended up outside on the school yard. She luckily found a free bench and sat there, to have a bite of her lunch. The food never tasted awful like this time; it was tasteless and plain because of what [y/n] was feeling – sadness. She ate her lunch observing the people around her. They were all happy, enjoying themselves while she emitted a sad aura. It seemed that there was no escape from this problem that was surrounding her.

"Yo!", [y/n] flinched, hearing the familiar voice on her left. She looked up and saw the person she really didn't want to see at all. Zoro stood beside the bench where [y/n] was sitting, holding the lunch box in his hands.

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No more summaries from the previous chapter!**_

* * *

Voices of young high school students mixed with the chirp of the summer crickets. It was a hot day, without a single little cloud to block the hot star or a small breeze to cool down the heated air. The pleasant and friendly atmosphere roamed around the groups of students, but there was still one specific spot on the high school campus where that atmosphere wasn't such as rich. Between those two people the air was thick and mood quiet and boring.

[y/n] looked up at Zoro and Zoro looked down at [y/n]. His gaze was calm as ever while her eyes were filled with fright and hesitation. They just stared at each other, making the atmosphere more tense and uncomfortable. No one spoke up and Zoro still waited for [y/n] to greet him back. But, she only stared at him, unable to say a word. Her little gulp seemed like a positive move to Zoro so he relaxed, letting out a long sigh.

"You seem spaced out today, huh?", he said and looked at [y/n] again. The girl flinched, moving her gaze away from the green-haired kendo warrior. She stayed silent so Zoro continued, "You're looking pale… Is there something wrong?", he asked again but [y/n] just shook her head and packed back her lunch box. Zoro wasn't convinced with that kind of response. He stood for a few more moments but decided to join [y/n] and sit on the bench with her. [y/n] saw that and made a quick move to the side, creating a wide range between her and the boy. Zoro noticed her every action but continued to act natural. He just sat on the free spot and placed his own lunch box on his lap.

"So, you're not gonna answer any of my questions?", he asked but got no answer from the shy and silent girl next to him, "Do I need to repeat it for you again? What's wrong?", he asked the question again but, truth to be told, [y/n] didn't know how to answer him that. What was really wrong with her? Is she afraid? Or maybe she couldn't compose a proper answer for him?

"There's nothing wrong…", [y/n] said quietly, almost like for herself.

Zoro sensed that [y/n] really didn't want to talk about her problem and he decided to let it go. He sighed and opened his lunch box, ready to "dig in".

"Okay… if you say so…", he said with his mouth full, "So, anyway, I'm feeling quite nice today. I feel so great that I could run the whole track around the school. I'm full of energy ever since yesterday – Kuina and I had a match at her Dad's dojo and now, I just can't wait to go to the kendo club and beat some ass out of those cocky upperclassmen. They are just annoying as shit! That's why I escape the practice and come to the bench.", Zoro said and [y/n]'s face went sadder. She will never be able to meet him by that bench and spread her music, relaxing in the thick shade with Zoro.

"So,", Zoro started and [y/n] looked up at him, "Now that I did it politely and told how I feel first, it's time for you. So, what's wrong?", Zoro asked and went back to eat his lunch, waiting for [y/n]'s answer. He actually never intended to give up on [y/n]. He may seem annoying but Zoro only wanted to help her – that's how he felt.

"There's really… nothing wrong…", [y/n] replied looking back at her _bentou_.

"Huuuh?!", Zoro shouted with his mouth full of rice, "I didn't heard you right. What did ya say?!", he continued to yell, attracting weird looks their way.

"I said, there's nothing wrong… Now, can you please leave?", [y/n] tried to stay calm as possible and act normal but Zoro knew that this behavior wasn't her at all!

"Nah, I like it here…", Zoro responded shamelessly, continuing to eat and enjoy his food. His stubborn attitude was all part of his plan – to somehow lure out the story out of [y/n] and find out what was really the problem with her.

[y/n] gripped her lunch box and bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say next. Around them were dozen of students and she didn't want to make a scene where everyone can see her and later talk about it. She only wanted Zoro away from her so that she wouldn't have to face Maki and suffer the consequences.

"Please… Zoro… leave me alone…", [y/n] really tried to stay calm, clenching her teeth to prevent her eyes from filling up with tears. Zoro stopped eating and looked at her. [y/n] was trembling, gripping the fabric that covered her lunch box. He wanted to do something; something that will calm [y/n]… even though he was not that kind of a guy who comforts and listens to other people's problems but this time… it was different – he wanted to help [y/n].

"Oi…", Zoro started with calm tone, reaching his hand to [y/n]. The girl gritted her teeth as couldn't take it anymore, she had to take action and let it all out right there on the spot.

"Are you deaf?! Or are you stupid?!", [y/n] yelled, standing up from the bench, "I told you to leave me alone! How many times do I have to repeat it until you understand?! Just leave me alone, damn it!", she yelled at him and Zoro, along with the rest of the campus, looked at [y/n] with wide eyes.

"O-oi, calm down…", Zoro stood up, trying to calm [y/n]. He didn't know what was up but he needed to calm her down before things get any worse. He reached and grabbed [y/n]'s wrist, "Tell me, what's—"

"Stay away from me!", Zoro never got a chance to finish the question as [y/n] yelled and shook her hand out of Zoro's grip. Soon after, she looked at the ground, gripping the lunch box, "I told you to leave me alone…", she said through her teeth. Quickly, [y/n] ran away from the scene she never intended to make but did. She wanted to escape that place, far away from all the stares, far away from Zoro, far away from everything that was bothering her.

As for Zoro, he stood and watched the girl run from him. The whispers from the people around him came in seconds and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't accept that kind of [y/n]; something was definitely wrong with her! Not minding his half eaten lunch, resting on the bench, Zoro ran off in the direction [y/n] did. He needed to make things clear and find out what was really going around her head and why did she tell him those words that he never wanted to hear.

Running as fast as he could, Zoro finally caught up with [y/n] and not missing a chance quickly grabbed her by the wrist. That scared and surprised [y/n] but Zoro didn't have any intentions of letting go. Instead of that, Zoro took the lead and ran in front of [y/n] pulling her without hesitation. Because of Zoro's wild running and behavior, they attracted more weird looks on the way. They finally stopped as Zoro got a chance and pulled [y/n] behind the second school building. In this area, there weren't so many students so they could relax from the worry that someone's watching.

They both panted heavily and [y/n] finally got an opportunity to lean to the wall and rest. Zoro, however, recovered fast and as quickly got straight to the problem. He still held [y/n]'s wrist, not wanting her to run away. She noticed that and quickly pulled her hand to free it.

"Let go of me!", [y/n] said through her teeth.

Zoro straightened up and looked at the girl with the scariest and most serious eyes he ever had! It almost looked like he was about to kill her on the spot. Without any hesitation and warning, not listening to what [y/n] just said, he took her by her both hands, making her drop the lunch box she was holding. He pushed her by the wall, holding her hand close to her face. Their faces were really close, only centimeters away, their bodies touching.

"Tell me what happened!", Zoro commanded, frowning big.

"Like I sai—"

"Cut the crap! I'm not falling for that! Tell me what happened!", he said it, with higher level tone in his voice, gripping her wrists tightly.

"I said noth—"

"Don't give me that half-assed shit! Do you really expect me to believe in that? I'm sick of hearing your excuses!", he yelled. Luckily, there weren't any students or teachers around. Either way, they would come and stop his wild act. Zoro was looking straight into [y/n]'s eyes, trying his hardest to read what's on her heart but [y/n] just could open up.

"They way you behaved just now was nothing like you usually do. There must be something wrong with you. Tell me what it is! What the fuck happened to you?!"

No, [y/n] just could say it. No matter how loud he yells at her or how tight his grip on her wrists gets, she couldn't say it. No, [y/n] just could afford for herself to have any more problems with Maki. She really wanted to spend more time and hang out with Zoro but right now… it was impossible.

[y/n] sighed and looked down. She needed a pause to calm her thoughts and explain everything to Zoro.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong and why am I like this?", Zoro blinked, loosening his grip just a little, "Do you want to know why am I avoiding you and behaving like this?"

"That's what I've been asking you this whole time.", he responded.

Summer sun was set up in the sky and everything under it seemed like chopped fried, frying in a deep oil. It was a hot summer day and even staying in a shade was troublesome and unbearable. The hot air was hard to breathe, but it was even harder for [y/n], being cornered by Zoro, unable to escape. The pause lasted and Zoro was slowly getting irritated. No matter what, he needed to hear a proper answer and explanation from [y/n]. She looked at her lunch box that was resting in the dirt, closed her eyes and gripped the edge of her skirt. Her eyes finally met with Zoro's, filled determination and seriousness. Her gaze made Zoro back off a little. He made a surprise face but quickly went back to serious. [y/n] took a deep breath, ready to deliver the harsh "truth" to Zoro.

"It's all because you're annoying!", her unexpectedly loud voice surprised Zoro, making him back off again, "I want you to leave me alone! It drags on every day: you come to the bench during your club activities and if I'm late you yell at me. When we go home, we always go where you want and if we talk, it's just you – you go on and on, bragging about swords and how you were once again tie with Kuina-san. Well, know this – I don't care about that stuff! Your live doesn't interest me! I'm sick of hearing those stories over and over again, every single day! I hate it! I'm sick of you dragging me around! You annoy me! I'm sick of seeing your mug face! I'm sick of everything that involves you! Do you understand now, huh?! Do you understand why I avoid you?! Do you understand how much I can't handle you!", [y/n] made another pause, looked down and gripped the skirt tighter, making her hands shake, "I just want you to stay away from me… I don't want to have anything to do with you… It's damn troublesome… I can't handle it…", she bit her lip and didn't even wait for Zoro's reaction – [y/n] pushed away his arm that blocked her way, took her lunch box and streamed back to the main school building.

For Zoro… he just stood there, totally confused and surprised at her words. He knows [y/n] as a sweet and nice girl. He never expected that she would just break like this and spout all of those things. But, what was most surprising is the thing that once quiet girl just yelled at him. she was always quiet and docile.

[y/n] didn't say anything earlier. They would often talk after school, when they meet at that certain bench and [y/n] gladly talked about many different things. It was all sudden for Zoro – the image he had about nice and smiling girl named [y/n] just evaporated from his mind. Instead of that, his mind was filled with her yelling and strong words. Zoro gritted his teeth, tighten his fists and slammed it hard into the wall where [y/n] was leaned on, few moments ago.

…

Back in the school, the only place [y/n] thought it was safe was the girl's bathroom. But, she thought wrong – even bigger trouble awaited her there.

"You bitch!", all-so-popular girl yelled, throwing a punch towards the girl in front of her. A strong punch, right below the left eye, made [y/n] lose her balance and fall on the cold floor of girl's toilet. Her right cheekbone swelled in seconds and started to hurt really badly.

"You damn filthy bitch.", Maki expanded her previous sentence with more strong words. Maki came to [y/n] and grabbed her cheeks with one hand, making the cheekbone hurt even more, "So, you think you can just make a scene and walk away, like nothing happened, huh?", Maki said, waving [y/n]'s head and tightening her squeeze, "Well, listen here, you little runt!", she let go of [y/n]'s face, pushing her, and stood up, "I heard all of it! You made quite a show outside, right? I heard it was quite a thing, and non less… with Zoro! How dare you, you trash?!", [y/n] just sat there, frightened to death.

"I guess that warning meant nothing, huh? You're still doing what you please. You even make a scandal!", Maki's yelling didn't stop, "I told you, I don't want to see or hear that you were with him.", Maki growled and stepped on [y/n]'s right hand. The abused girl shut her eyes, trying to bear with the pain. Maki stepped and rubbed [y/n]'s hand like it was a cigar end on the street. The other girls behind Maki laughed in amusement, glad that [y/n] receiving such punishment.

"Oi, who told you you can look away from me?! Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!", Maki once again grabbed [y/n] by the cheeks, forcing the poor girl to look straight into her eyes, "This is your very last warning – if I hear something I did today or even see you around him or with him, I swear…", tone of Maki's voice lowered as she brought [y/n]'s face closer, "I swear I'm gonna send you to the hospital.", Maki's eyes were scary, fully representing her words. She pushed [y/n] on the floor, straightened up and formed a large grin, the girls behind laughing like hyenas. With one snap of fingers Maki's posy muttered and cleared the way for "princess" to pass.

"Oh, also…", Maki stopped and looked at [y/n] again, "Go to the nurse's office and get those wounds treated. We don't want anyone to think that you were actually beaten, right?", she widened her evil grin, making others laughs madly again. Maki turned around and continued her way out. The others looked at [y/n] with their eyes full of disdain. They snickered at [y/n] once again before leaving the bathroom behind their leader.

[y/n] was left alone, sitting on the cold bathroom floor with such large pain surrounding and squeezing her heart.

'_It hurts… I can't breathe…'_, [y/n] thought, gripping the shirt on her chest, controlling herself not to cry. But, she couldn't keep it shut anymore – tears were gushing out of her eyes, showing her pain and suffering. She clenched her fists, trying not to cry loudly and make her voice echo for others to hear. No matter what, she couldn't stop crying – she cried at home, every night before sleep and now, Maki added more salt to her wound.

All [y/n] wanted was a peaceful and enjoying high school life but instead, she was being bullied for trying to make friends with some boys. That's why she yelled at Zoro – she just wanted to live peacefully! And if parting and breaking the friendship with Zoro was the requirement, than she had to do it… because she doesn't want to suffer anymore than this.

[y/n]'s crying was cut by the ringing bell. She hurried to the class but remembered Maki's words and turned back to go to the nurse's office. She was, of course, late for the class. Sensei yelled at her bowing figure but all [y/n] wanted in the moment was to go back to her seat and get away from everybody's looks. Maki held her cheeky grin, looking at [y/n]'s miserable persona. She was more than glad that she dragged [y/n] to be so pitiful and lousy. It filled her being to see the girl in that condition.

After sensei's scolding, [y/n] returned to her seat, unmotivated to keep the track of the class. She only looked at her blank notebook page, wanting to isolate herself from the rest of the class.

…

During the class, a note was sent to [y/n], through other nearby students. When [y/n] unfolded the piece of paper, she immediately recognized the handwriting. The message was from Emi who was sitting in front of her, in the first row – the one closest to the door. The girls exchanged looks and [y/n] noticed that her friend isn't so happy so she couldn't smile at her to make it better. [y/n] carefully read the message, widening her eyes – she was scared.

"_What happened to you? What's with those bandages? You're worrying me, [y/n]. Is it that… someone punched you? Please tell me what happened! Both Haruna and I are worried about you. And, whatever you're going through, know that you're not alone. Please, talk to us._

~_Emi_"

[y/n]'s face became even sadder. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially her close friends. But, on the other hand, she couldn't tell them what happened. She couldn't attract more trouble. She doesn't want Maki to bully her more than she does now.

So… what can she reply to Emi's note? What are her options? She doesn't have many… she could only tell lies and protect herself. She isn't used to lying about this kind of stuff that is actually really serious.

After she read the message, [y/n]'s eyes met with Emi's and, not wanting to worry her, forced a smile. But Emi wasn't smiling, she was still worried and restless to know [y/n]'s story. [y/n] went back to the note and wrote a few sentences.

'_I'm sorry, Emi-chan…'_

[y/n] passed the note to the same classmates and it went on the same route, back to Emi.

…

"That can't be true!", Emi yelled at [y/n] attracting weird looks towards them. It was a break between classes so three friends did what they on every break – hang out together.

"[y/n]-chan, please tell us what happened.", Haruna plead with her voice all shaky.

"It's like Emi-chan read in the note – I hurried to class and ran into the bathroom door. Hehe, I forgot you're supposed to pull not push.", [y/n] smiled at her own lie. She wanted to make it into a joke.

"And the hand?", Haruna asked.

"Oh, that happened before – I wanted to get into the bathroom and I put my hand on the door frame. The girl that was inside the bathroom accidentally pushed the door and hit my hand. She didn't see me so it was an accident.", [y/n] kept her smile steady but her friends still couldn't believe in that story.

"_Shikashi_…", Emi leaned and looked closely at [y/n] wound on the cheek, "this really seems more like a punch than a hit on the door."

"_Da-ka-ra_!", [y/n] wanted to stop Emi in her further investigation by telling the "story" again but she was cut by a familiar "evil" voice. It was Maki, of course. She called for [y/n] to step outside with her. [y/n] didn't have any other chances but to obey the command. She stood up, excused herself and went to Maki. Haruna and Emi stood in surprise – Maki never spoke to any of them and never had any contacts with [y/n]. It was so damn suspicious for her to call [y/n] out so suddenly.

"You're doing very well covering the whole thing. You're a great liar, [y/n]-chan.", Maki said as they walked along the hallway. [y/n] could just clench her fists and do nothing.

"All you need is to continue doing that and you will save both of us the trouble – I won't hit you and you will stop feeling that pain and safe your body from all the torture, ne?", Maki put on her evil grin and looked at [y/n]. The poor teased girl only nodded and Maki smiled to her. She patted [y/n] on the shoulder a few times and left. [y/n] was left alone in the crowded hallway, her mind messed up. She only thought about Maki's threats and how to avoid getting into more trouble. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?", Emi asked her frightened friend. [y/n] calmed down knowing it wasn't Maki again.

"Ah, yeah… I was just thinking about some stuff.", [y/n] smiled.

"Really? Hmm… Never mind! What I want to know is… why are you so friendly with Maki all of the sudden? It really isn't natural for you two to hang around like you're close friends…", Emi said.

In that crowded hallway and voices coming from all directions, [y/n] couldn't think properly. What should she say? What to say and make it sound real and convenient? [y/n] looked around the hallway and saw just other students chatting around, reading _manga_ and other magazines or solving some math problems.

"Oh, it was nothing. She couldn't manage to take some notes so she asked me to show her mine.", [y/n] lied again.

"Heh, who does that girl think she is? Just because she's so popular and you have the top grades in our class, she thinks she can use you like that! Don't be fooled, stay away from her.", Emi lectured [y/n].

Yeah, that was a great advice – stay away from Maki. But, it was always easier said than done. Exactly when will Maki stop her bullying and leave [y/n] alone?

…

[y/n] often spaced out, thinking about Maki's warnings and all that happened in one day. Her two friends would have to snap her out of her thoughts, over and over again. They asked [y/n] if anything's wrong but she would always give them the same answer – "There's nothing wrong, don't worry."

The two girls weren't convinced and decided to eventually get the truth out of [y/n]. But, Emi couldn't wait for that "eventually". Classes ended and that was Emi's chance. She took [y/n] by her wrist and without a warning pulled her out of the classroom. The others saw that but Emi didn't bother, she only wanted the truth. Even with Haruna's pleads to take it easy and be careful to [y/n], Emi didn't listen.

"Emi-chan…"

"Shut up, Haruna! I've had enough of this! I'll get it out of her, one way or another!", Emi yelled, forcefully dragging [y/n] behind her. She slammed the door of the girl's bathroom and brought [y/n] in. Emi looked terrifying and [y/n] just knew that there's no escape.

'_You too… Emi-chan?_', [y/n] thought, worried about what will Emi do to her as her mind was full of horrible bullying.

"Okay, talk! What is wrong with you? What happened? You shut yourself in today and that is not like you at all. You just smile when we ask you things. So, talk! Tell us the truth!", Emi demanded. Haruna couldn't say a thing, she just observed, scared to say anything.

The real truth was – [y/n] couldn't say anything that happened. She was afraid for her own safety. She just knew if she tells them that Emi will go and run to Maki and yell at her. That will result more trouble for [y/n] – more bullying and whatnot.

[y/n] took a deep breath and looked at her friends. They stood in front of her – one worried and one mad.

"The truth is…", [y/n] held her hands together, thinking about what to say, "Lately… I've been dealing with a lot of hardship. The situation in my family is not really great and we have many problems around. It really uncomfortable for me to talk about it so I kept it quiet. I hope you understand… it's really hard.", it was a lie she never expected to tell, "I'm sorry for not telling you this. It's my family problem so…", [y/n] suddenly felt someone hugging her and looked up. Haruna hugged her and cried on her shoulder. In front, Emi was looking down, biting her lip.

"We're so sorry, [y/n]-chan. We had no idea what happened yet we pushed you and asked you things. Sorry…", Haruna continued to cry, hugging [y/n] more.

"It wasn't your fault, don't feel like that.", [y/n] tried to comfort her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?!", Haruna straightened up, looking [y/n] right in the eye.

"Ah, no, sorry. I hope it'll somehow okay. Thank you for your concern.", [y/n] said and Haruna hugged her again.

"I'm sorry…", Emi's voice came, quieter than ever, "I'm sorry I was so rough to you, forcing you to tell us that."

"Ah, like I said, it's not your fault. Really, you shouldn't feel like that.", [y/n] smiled, but her friends couldn't.

Emi joined the hug apologizing more. In that moment, even though she told a lie, [y/n] felt happy and joyful. She was glad she had friends like that, friends who cared for her.

But, it was [y/n] who felt the biggest guilt. She lied to those two wonderful girls who shed tears for her. She made up lies and hide things from them. It was all [y/n]'s fault! But, until the whole Maki problem is solved she must keep on like this – deceiving her close friends, just to keep herself safe.

…

He came to the bench but she wasn't there. He didn't wait for his club to end; he immediately went to the school building and climbed the stairs.

"I'm sure it's on the third floor…", he said to himself, skipping steps and hurrying up the stairs, "Shit! Where is it?!", he cursed looking along the hallway. Right-left, there was no one so he decided to check every classroom.

He finally found the one where the music club was settled.

"Can we help you?", asked the music club president, Hinomiya-senpai.

"A-ah, yeah… I'm looking for a girl… She plays the guitar, mostly outside.", he said, aware of every gaze that was shot to him. Every member of the music club looked at the lost green-head kendo warrior.

"Hmm… girl who plays the guitar? Do you mean [y/n]-chan?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you but she informed me that she's not feeling well so she went home earlier. Do you need something from her?", Hinomiya-senpai asked.

"No… nothing.", the tall guy said, bowed slightly and went back.

'_What's up with her? Going home early like that! Damn it! What's going on?!'_

Zoro punched the wall in the hallway of the school's third floor, mad that he didn't find [y/n]. He still couldn't believe her words from today and he wanted to talk it through.

"Marimo-head? What are you doing here?", another guy's voice came from the other side of the hallway. He stood in front of Zoro, carrying the plate full of cookies.

"Swirly-brow… Why do you care? Get lost.", Zoro replied with angry tone.

"Oi, I asked you nicely.", Sanji didn't give up.

"I just came to look for someone, if you really want to know. Now get out of my sight!", Zoro said and continued down the stairs.

"I've been seeing you with her.", Sanji started and Zoro stopped in the middle of the stairs, his back facing Sanji, "What business do you have with [y/n]-chan?"

"That's nothing of your concern, idiot.", Zoro growled and continued walking.

"Answer me, you moron!", Sanji demanded but Zoro never gave his answer.

"Sanji-kun? What's all the commotion?", Hinomiya-senpai asked, coming out of the clubroom.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. Here, I baked some cookies for the lovely music club~!", Sanji changed and went happily to meet the rest of the music club.

…

"Zoro! Where were you wandering off? We had to put the gear back on our own!", a big guy in the kendo club yelled.

"Sorry, Captain, I was just taking a bathroom break."

"Did you got lost in school again?", Captain asked, "Never mind! This is your last warning! Next time you'll have to clean it all by yourself!", Zoro bowed and the Captain left.

Back in the locker room, Zoro thought about [y/n] and the things she said earlier today. He couldn't accept it like that! He needs to make sure that those are the things she really means!

…

Back at her home, [y/n] wasn't functioning well at all – she barely ate something, she only took a shower and shut herself in her room. She couldn't even cry anymore; she just hugged her pillow and crouched on her bed. She couldn't cry but it hurt her; her chest hurt and she could barely handle it. Many things happened just in one day – she ran away from Sanji, she yelled at Zoro, she got hurt by Maki, she lied to Emi and Haruna.

'_How can I make this right? I don't want to suffer anymore!'_

But those were just thoughts. [y/n] couldn't think of anything to make the situation she's in better. She could only avoid the boys, obey Maki and lie to her friends. Those were all the possible things and only things she could do.

…

Following days were all the same – [y/n] avoided both Zoro and Sanji, she stayed close to her friends and tried to act natural, Maki would only tease her from time to time without hurting her and she would just practice her music for a bit in the clubroom, then run home right away.

That pattern lasted for days and [y/n] was slowly starting to feel the difference. In the end, for her great work and obedience, Maki quit the bullying and went back to focus on being the center of attention.

One day, class 1-B had to be combined with 1-D for gym class. Because it was summer, they were all outside, preparing themselves to run the track.

"Okay, you'll all run in groups of 5. Girls will run 500 m and guys 800 m. that's all, do you understand?!", gym class teacher shouted but got the massive whining for a response, "If you whine, I'm going to add you 200 m more to the track, go it?!"

"Yes, Sir…", students replied fully unmotivated.

Sensei told everyone to warm up before running so [y/n] was in group with Emi, stretching around.

"Oh, man, I won't survive the whole 500 meters!", Emi said.

"I know. I can barely run 300 m.", [y/n] said stretching her arms.

"And since we're combined with another class, we're going to be on the sun the whole day.", Emi whined more, helping [y/n] with the stretching.

In matter of seconds, murmur came up around Emi and [y/n]. The girls were gossiping and giggling but it didn't seem like they were talking about Emi and [y/n].

"Look, look, under that tree.", some girl said.

"Oh my god, they're really at it, huh?", the other girl giggled covering her mouth.

"They seem like they're really enjoying themselves, huh?", someone added.

[y/n] looked around, too see what's happening until she found the target of all the gossiping. Not so far away from the running track, under the big tree were a boy and a girl. They were… Zoro and Maki! And while everyone else was stretching, preparing for the running, those two were kissing!

Yes, right in the middle of the class, in the middle of the school yard, in the broad daylight, Zoro and Maki were enjoying their passionate moment, and no one was stopping them. No on reported to the teacher, no one cared, they just enjoyed the gossiping.

[y/n] felt her heart skip a beat and staring to hurt badly, like someone was squeezing it hard. She just watched the two "love birds" having the time of their lives, standing still like a stone. She felt incredibly hurt at that moment.

When Maki parted from Zoro's kiss, she hugged him, looking straight at [y/n] smiling victoriously. That made [y/n] look away, feeling really sad about what she saw just now.

"All right, stretching's over! Everyone gather and when I read your name, come forth. We'll start with class 1-B.", sensei said and everyone went to him, ready to hit the track. But [y/n] wasn't ready for anything – she felt horrible and hurt, she just wanted to crawl in the hole and isolate herself from the rest of the world.

…

From that day onward, [y/n] would see Maki and Zoro, kissing and hugging everywhere – schoolyard, classrooms, hallways, under the trees and behind the buildings. She even got them in the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…", [y/n] panicked after she saw Maki and Zoro kissing in the girl's batroom, leaned on the wall. She ran out without wanting to interfere with Maki or Zoro.

"Hey wai—", Zoro started, wanting to call after [y/n].

"Huuuh, what was that, dear? Do you have your eyes on that girl, eh Zoro-kyun?", Maki snuggled to him.

"Ah, no…", he responded, still looking at the closed door of the bathroom.

"Is that true? I don't believe you. You will have to convince me. And, I need to punish you for looking at girls other than me. Now, kiss me more to pay for your mistakes.", Maki demanded, trying to sound innocent and cute. And Zoro had to do what he was told. The two continued to kiss and hug in the girl's bathroom, with no one else disturbing them.

…

'Why must I always run into them? I don't even know how many times it happened until now but… But I really hate it! I don't want to see them together!', [y/n] thought running through the hallway. Without looking where she's going, she bumped into someone, making her lift her head to the person. It was Sanji! She excused herself and continued past him, trying to avoid any unnecessary contacts.

"[y/n]-cha—", Sanji tried calling her but [y/n] ran away fast, leaving the blonde sad and confused. He really missed her around and just couldn't stand this avoiding.

…

Classes passed and it was already time for club activities. [y/n], as usual, hurried up first to get to the clubroom, without meeting anyone on the way. But, that where she thought wrong today – on the stairway were twin sisters who follow Maki everywhere – Yoko & Yuko. It seems like they waited just for [y/n]. She couldn't avoid them.

"Glad to see you here so early after classes, [y/n]-chan. We waited for you.", said Yoko.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you sooo badly.", added Yuko. They both giggled and Yoko grabbed [y/n]'s wrist pulling her to the wall behind them.

"Maki-chan told us to meet you here and tell you a few words.", Yoko said, "She wants us to teach you a few things…"

"You see, you've been disturbing her too much lately, always interrupting when she's with her boyfriend, Zoro.", said Yuko.

"That's right. So, she asked us to do her a favor and teach you how not to disturb other people. We gladly accepted the job!", Yoko said grinning widely.

"But, Yoko-chan, what about us… We also saw her today with Sanji-kun, right?", Yuko reminded her sister.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Well, that's just one more thing we need to teach you – to stay away from OUR Sanji-kun!", Yoko clenched her fist, ready to hit [y/n].

"That's enough!", a man's voice came behind them. It was a voice of the savior, the brave knight that came to the rescue.

The twins quickly recognized that voice and let go of [y/n]. They were in shock and didn't know what to say as they just ashamed themselves in front of their idol. But, [y/n] was surprised as well. She really didn't expect him, or anyone, to come here. She could barely utter his name.

"Sa…", she looked up at him. He had a really scary face, her first time seeing it.

"San…ji… -kun?"

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	8. Chapter 8

_I needed this break! And while I was on it, many things happened -.-_

_No more summaries from the prev chapter because it's tiring and no one reads it in the first place so.. yeah... :D_

_hope you enjoy the long awaited 8 chapter! (pls review ^3^)_

* * *

Afternoon Sun was set on a still blue and clear summer sky. It emitted a large amount of heat that would hopefully calm down in the evening. But, that evening was too far away. People tended to stay inside and not come out until the heat calms a bit. Familiar sound of the summer cicadas could be heard through open windows of most buildings. Unwillingly opened windows let in those sounds, with hopes for a wind to also come and cool the heated rooms.

School classes ended; most of the students went home to finally relax after a hard and hot day which everyone spent mostly indoors, in the crowded classrooms full of their classmates. But, there were always those people who stayed in the school even after the bell signaled the end of their long day full of something to learn. Those people were the students that had club activities and the employees who are there to take care of the school after most of the people go home.

And then there was the group of four first year students, in the first school building, standing in the stairway that leaded to the second school floor. Three of them were girls, standing on the corridor where the stairs from the first floor ended, all of them looking at the fourth person with the same expression. The fourth person was a blonde haired boy, boy from the class 1-A, looking at the girls with the biggest frown he ever made. In his eyes was pure rage, the rage he never thought he would look a girl with. And as for the girls, they were all frightened to death by his glare; they just didn't know what to expect.

Sanji didn't even take a step closer to them and the mean twins shivered more, taking a step back, closer to [y/n]. The bullied girl was relieved on the one side and scared on the other, never before seeing Sanji mad like this.

"Sa-Sanji-kun…", slowly whispered Yoko, the bravest twin at that moment. Her sister held her by the hand, both swallowing hard few moments after Yoko called boy's name.

"We…We were just…", the other twin, Yuko, tried to continue after her sister. But Sanji just kept his angry glare, making the girls barely let their voices. [y/n] just stood behind them, not being able to say anything; she just stared at Sanji, just like the two of her classmates in front of her.

"We were just… talking to [y/n]-chan… Yes. We were just asking her to lend us her notes from the English class. Yes, that's right…", Yoko gathered the whole amount of courage she had, just to take a tiny step closer to Sanji and tell a lie. But that lie was so shallow and plain that anyone could say that it was not the real story. Sanji relaxed his frown a bit and straightened up more, looking like a scary giant compared to the girls who seemed like tiny frightened mice.

He was still standing on the stairs, with one hand in his pocket. The other hand was tightly gripping the steel handrail that was strongly drilled in the hard concrete wall that could also seem like a handrail. And it seemed like Sanji was about to pull that piece of steel out of that wall; he was pissed off and that see-through lie just added more fire and made his blood boil more. But he controlled it all perfectly.

"That didn't seem like an ordinary talk to me.", he said with the most calm voice he could possibly pull out. The tone in his voice was cold, like he didn't have a single emotion in him.

The twins took another small step back, obviously failing to deceive a student from class 1-A. They had to come up with an excuse that would work out… possibly work out.

"Well…", Yoko stated but as soon as her eyes met Sanji's, she looked away, her mouth drying fast, unable to let out some words. Sanji waited. He waited for another potential lie or something that will make him spit out what was on his mind. The other twin held her skirt tightly, trying to speak up.

"Y-Yoko-chan…", she started but Yoko didn't dare to look at her. If she would do so, who knows what will Sanji do. "Yoko-chan… you know… We… We need to pick up those groceries Mom told us to. She… She's making something delicious for dinner. You know… groceries…", that was the biggest and most complex sentence Yuko has said the whole time she was on those stairs.

Yoko seemed like she remembered something. She suddenly flinched and smiled nervously. Her small laugh was also plain like her lies and Sanji just tilted his head to it. Yuko came up with an excuse for those two to escape from a deadly situation they were buried in.

"Ah, y-yes… we need to get the groceries…", Yoko laughed again, holding her sister's hand tighter, giving her the signal that it was time for running.

"Shi… _SHITURESHIMASU_!", both sisters shouted at the same time and bowed. Not a second later they streamed downstairs, right next to Sanji. Once in the first floor hallway, the running began. They ran as fast as their legs could afford them to. Both Sanji and [y/n] could hear them screaming and running across the courtyard when they finally exited the school building.

Everything that happened in the last 15 minutes scared [y/n] to the bone and she just couldn't make herself to move, to run like her classmates, to run to her clubroom on the third floor of the first school building. Instead of running, she just shivered in the corner of the stairway corridor that was connecting the stairs that led from the first to the second floor. She was still holding her school bag strap really tightly, her nails digging into her palms.

Few moments after the screaming of the scared twins died, Sanji opened his eyes and looked up at [y/n], his gaze frightening her more, making her turn her head to the side. He saw that move and caught himself and his angry expression. Sanji quickly relaxed his face, not wanting to scare the poor girl in front of him. Instead of that big and scary frown, on his face came a heartwarming and gentle smile and it was dedicated only to [y/n]. But the girl still looked at some imaginary spot on the floor, on her right. She still shivered, like she was waiting for Sanji to yell at her, not catching even a glimpse of his lovely smile. Sanji smiled more to the sight of the girl that seemed so tiny and so precious that he thought some wrong words would break her. She seemed so fragile but that just made him want to protect her more.

"Ne, [y/n]-chan...", he started very gently, not to scare her even more but she flinched still looking to the side. Her eyes seemed like they would fill with tears any moment. Sanji took a deep breath and released his hands; the left one from the handrail and the other out of his pocket. But, he still stood on the same spot, not wanting to scare [y/n], even more than she already is, by coming closer.

"From what I've heard and saw this whole time you avoided me… I can finally get a full picture of your situation. I finally understood everything.", Sanji continued. [y/n]'s eyes widen but she still looked at that one spot on the floor, still not brave enough to look the blonde boy in front of her. Instead of that, she seemed like she was waiting for the next part of the story Sanji would tell.

'_He… knows?'_, she thought, big part of her still not believing Sanji's words.

"The thing I just witnessed was like a period at the end of the sentence, completing and ending the story I had in mind. Like the final piece of puzzle I've been hopelessly putting together this whole time. And now, the picture is here. The story is here. I know. I understand.", Sanji said and took a pause. [y/n] could clearly hear him taking a deep breath, like he tried to relax or get some more air to continue his story telling.

"[y/n]-chan….", he called for her with a gentle tone in his voice, hoping that the scared girl will look his way. It took her some time but, [y/n] slowly turned her head in his direction, periodically looking at him. Her eyes were still mostly focused on the marble floor of the stairs. Sanji smiled wider, ready to make a careful move – he offered his hand to [y/n], like he was trying to call for a frightened little fawn in the woods.

But, that little fawn was too scared. [y/n] just couldn't make herself trust Sanji. He was scary, like a hungry wolf, ready to eat that little fawn, just 5 minutes ago. She couldn't talk to him. She just couldn't tell him everything, even though he already said that he knows her situation. She didn't know how much he knew about the whole thing. She just couldn't assure herself to trust him. She couldn't trust anyone in the time like this.

"I… I need to go…", she whispered, but loud enough for Sanji to hear it. [y/n] gripped the strap on her schoolbag again and went to the next set of stairs that led to the second floor, still not looking at Sanji.

"[y/n]-chan, wait!", Sanji's voice came through, making [y/n] stop in the middle of the stairs. She was standing still like a stone; waiting for what will Sanji do next. And she knew he was standing behind her, on that corridor where she was just seconds ago. She heard his breathing that mixed with the sound of cicadas, coming from the opened window behind them.

"I already told you… I completed the puzzle…", that meant nothing to [y/n]. She still couldn't believe him. "I know what happened and… I want to help you.", she heard his voice behind her. Sanji's voice was imbued with determination and seriousness, slightly erasing [y/n]'s doubts. "I most likely don't understand how you are feeling; I've never been in such a situation but… I want to understand!", his sudden raising of the tone made her to slightly flinch. Sanji noticed that and calmed down his excited feelings. "It's always better to share your story with someone. It's always better to talk about it and let it all out. It'll make you feel better and make me… understand your feelings.", his voice slowly muted but the volume was just enough for [y/n] to hear the whole thing.

She clenched her fist that was resting on the concrete wall which was like a handrail. She bit her lower lip, almost to make it bleed. She didn't know what to do. Her head was filled with many things, with most complicated stuff ever. Can she do it? Can she really trust Sanji? Can she just go all out and tell him everything? Can she just turn around, smile and open her heart to him?

It seemed impossible… very impossible. But, after Sanji's words she really felt like she wants… no, like she _needs_ to share her story with him. She didn't tell anyone this whole time – not her friends, not her family, no one! [y/n] kept this whole bullying thing for herself as she thought that "_it was only her problem and she had to deal with that alone"_. Right now, she felt support and the offering hand, someone that really wanted to help her.

Her grip carefully loosened, she took a deep breath and finally made her mind.

[y/n] slowly twisted her ankle, making a turn to the side. Her face showed worry, anxiety and doubt, all mixed up in one sad face. On the other side, Sanji was smiling; wanting to lower the pressure [y/n] was feeling. And what awaited her when she turned? That warm and saving offering hand she was thinking about. It didn't seem scary at all. The whole atmosphere around Sanji was different – it was warm, pleasant and calming, making her feelings settle a little and her face change the expression. She felt calmer but still couldn't form a smile.

When their eyes met, Sanji smiled more, sending that wonderful warm wave of his true feelings her way.

"It's still early for clubs to start and _senpais_ didn't come either. How about we go out of here? Let's go outside and relax.", Sanji continued to smile, not letting his arm get tired of reaching to [y/n].

It took her a few moments of thinking but as soon as [y/n] took a small step down, Sanji felt relieved and victorious that his words finally reached the scared and fragile girl. He imagined himself as a prince, offering his hand to the gentle princess on the stairs. And [y/n] acted like a princess he imagined – she took his hand before she stepped from the last step of the stairs she was on.

"Let's go… princess.", Sanji said, holding [y/n]'s hand really careful, like she was made of glass and about to break if she would make even a slight sudden move.

The two went outside of the school building, outside on the heavy afternoon heat. The Sun was heading west but it still heated the air with the might it had. There was no wind to cool people down even a bit and maybe Sanji's idea for them to go outside was not a very smart one. They walked on the campus, [y/n] letting go of Sanji's hand long ago. She continued to look down at her feet, not saying a word, just walking next to Sanji.

"Hmm… it's still quite hot outside but I guess we can find some nice spot to sit.", Sanji said but there was not even a piece of shade in a huge range around them. They were in the middle of the schoolyard, a piece of campus where everyone would hang around – the benches on the small hill that looked straight on the sport fields.

"Guess we have no choice then… Let's sit there.", Sanji said, pointing to the bench in the lowest part of the hill, the bench that was in the first rows.

[y/n] looked up at the direction he was pointing to and her eyes widen. Sanji pointed to the EXACT same bench were she was sitting that time when she made a scene with Zoro. It was a scary memory; it was the one she wanted to erase from her mind forever. But, before she could even say a thing, Sanji already started walking down the hill to the selected bench. [y/n] just had to swallow her fear and go.

The wood of the bench was so hot that it seemed like it could catch on fire any moment. The heat went up and through students' clothes, slightly burning their skin. The two sat and just kept it silent. Sanji knew that it was his duty to calm down [y/n] and not to expect the first words from her. She was still vulnerable so she couldn't just go along and tell her story right away.

"So…", Sanji somehow began but [y/n] only looked at her hands placed on her lap. Sanji took a deep breath before continuing, "I know I said that the puzzle is complete and all that but… I really want to hear [y/n]-chan's true story.", he said but the girl never looked up so he continued, "Okay, let's start from the thing that happened not so long ago… Those two girls, Yoko-chan and Yuko-chan… they are your classmates, right?", still no answer and no movements from [y/n], "I also noticed them in the crowd of girls that follow me everywhere. So… they probably got mad when [y/n]-chan was talking to me and tried to push you away and ban you to talk to me, right?", [y/n] didn't do anything, "Continuing slowly… I also noticed that they follow Maki-chan everywhere.", on the mention of Maki's name, [y/n] flinched and her eyes grew bigger. Sanji definitely noticed that. He was following [y/n]'s every move, the whole time he was talking. "By your move, I can't help but figure out that Maki-chan had some kind of impact on your life. You two have some common past.", he stopped there, just to see [y/n] shiver, just like she did on the stairs in the school. "In my guessing, you two encountered a lot in the past and I can figure out why…", [y/n] started to shiver more, holding her hands tightly, "It's _that stupid green idiot_, right?", Sanji looked up at the sky that was slowly becoming orange and [y/n] bit her lip. Sanji got it all right but… he was just beginning to reveal the real thing. "[y/n]-chan… you most likely didn't know that those two were together, right? The moron never talks about anything than those stupid swords. And not knowing that they were in the relationship, you continued to talk and spend time with him. The time you stopped talking and rejected our lunch together was the time you met Maki-chan.", [y/n] was now re-calling the whole thing – she had a splendid day at school and it all crashed when Maki stopped her at the gates with her gang. "That day, Maki-chan told me that you said I was annoying you and wanted to get rid of me. But, I never really believed in that. Sweet and smiling [y/n]-chan would never say something like that, right?", he looked back at her but [y/n] just kept her head bowed, eyes slowly filling with tears. "Your current expression tells me the correct answer.", Sanji chuckled a little but got serious again, "Maki-chan bullied you because of Zoro and the twins because of me… even though [y/n]-chan did nothing wrong…", Sanji silenced his voice putting his elbows on his knees, chewing on the nail on his thumb, "I will never forgive them…", he took a pause, slight wind blowing their way as the Sun slowly went more to the west. "Coming to the next matter – the thing that happened right here, on this bench.", [y/n] couldn't help it anymore, she looked at Sanji with one fast move of her head, her eyes wide in surprise.

'_He… he knows…'_

"That moron was pushing it too far, probably demanding from you to tell him stuff that was on your mind. Of course, who wouldn't be pissed off when someone was asking them the same thing over and over again? Who wouldn't flip out when someone was pushy like that? Everybody will; that's the point! I didn't see you two but I heard the majority from some classmates that saw you.", then Sanji silenced, scared to talk about the next thing that happened, the next piece of puzzle. "That same day… [y/n]-chan got injured…", he clenched his both fists, biting off his thumb nail, "Maki-chan did it, didn't she?", he finally looked at [y/n] and she slightly jumped in her seat. Their eyes finally met and Sanji didn't have any intentions of looking away, "In the end, you stopped talking both to me and that _marimo_ idiot, just because those girls told you to, threatened you and bullied you. And yet… [y/n]-chan didn't do anything wrong… [y/n]-chan couldn't do anything to defend herself from those things…", his eyelids lowered and he looked at the poor girl sitting next to him. He was feeling sorry for her. But more than sorry, he was feeling a need to protect her. To save her from all the danger and cruelty that was going on in this world.

It was the end of the story, the revealing of the puzzle. [y/n] was being bullied by her classmates, unable to defend herself, forced to keep it all silent and not tell anyone the truth but here… here was a boy who knew it all. It was a friend who figured out the whole thing; the friend who stepped out to help her, without making a huge commotion about it; a friend who was there when [y/n] needed one the most. Sanji was her savior, her knight offering a helping hand.

And now, it was for [y/n] to confirm or deny his theories, his whole story. She looked away from him and gripped her skirt. She needed a moment. She needed to settle her thoughts. She needed a deep breath.

"It's all as you say…", she finally spoke up, with the nervous voice, "It happened just like that…", but her one thought of Zoro made her lose control and bury her face in her palms, "I never knew they were together!", she started shouting through her tears, "Zoro never said anything and I never wanted to have anything with Maki! I never knew! Yet… yet I suffered… I was tortured and threatened just because I wanted to make some friends!", she cried more. Sanji didn't know what to do – can he let her cry? Or should he hug her? Tap her on the shoulder? Say something? He never witnessed such thing.

He decided to try what seemed the smartest to him at the moment – he came closer to [y/n] and put his arm over her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer to him. [y/n] cried and told Sanji everything through her sobs. She told him everything – how she only wanted friends, repeating many times how she didn't know about the Zoro-Maki couple, telling him how she cried at home to her sleep, how she couldn't tell her two friends because she was afraid that Maki would bully her more, how she basically couldn't do a thing and how in the end she yelled at Zoro to finally leave her alone. Those sad and hard sobs finally stopped as she was ending her story.

Sanji listened to all of that, carefully and patiently, holding [y/n] by the shoulder the whole time. At the end of her story, he said some encouraging words:

"Don't worry, I'll help you and this whole mess will finally end.", it all ended with Sanji's gentle smile. [y/n] looked at him and couldn't believe that someone was finally there, offering help to her. Looking at Sanji's constant smile, she couldn't stay sad anymore. On her dry lips grew a small smile that soon became bigger as she was finally feeling safe, after such a long time.

"Saa, let's go. Everybody is probably in the clubrooms.", Sanji said and offered his hand to [y/n]. She smiled more and gladly accepted it, going up the hill with Sanji. The entered the school building laughing and continued with their joyful spirit up the stairs and to their clubs.

…

Eventually, [y/n] stopped thinking about both Maki and Zoro. She stayed away from them but hanged more with Sanji and that made her go back to her cheerful and friendly self. Emi and Haruna were suspecting that something was _up_ with Sanji and [y/n] but they would always smile and deny their statements. Overall, they were a happy company, spending so much time together.

As for Sanji's _fangirls_, he calmed them down telling them that he and [y/n] were just friends and telling specifically Yoko and Yuko to never bully her again or he will hate the both of them. And so, the twins stopped their bullying but still envying [y/n] that was spending so much time with their idol.

"[y/n] hangs out with Sanji-kun more now. Aren't you two going to do something about that?", Maki asked the twin sisters one day.

"A-ah, no… We… we will let them be.", Yoko said shivering, remembering Sanji's treating words.

"Hmm… Is that so? Well, I don't really care about that, it's not my problem. As long as she stays away from Zoro it's fine. I don't really care what she does with Sanji-kun or any other boy.", Maki said, showing her true colors. She didn't really care about her "friends" and their problems. As long as it wasn't affecting her and Zoro, she didn't do anything.

Maki stopped [y/n] on the hallway once again, though. The girls went to the bathroom and Maki seemed like she had something serious to tell [y/n].

"I see you back to your cheerful self, all nice and dandy. That's nice… but, if you approach Zoro being merry like that, you know what will happen, right?", Maki was scary as ever but [y/n] knew that she now had Sanji by her side so those words didn't affect her much, "Now go and play with your precious Sanji-kun and don't even think of Zoro, okay?", Maki didn't expect an answer. She blew the bubble gum and popped in [y/n]'s face, making the girl back off a little. She didn't need to feel sad or drop on the floor and cry. No, she didn't need those things back. She was perfectly fine as it.

But that day, someone else stopped her on the hallway – it was Katsumi, another of [y/n]'s classmates. He always seemed like a friendly guy, ready to help both boys and girls. Overall, everybody loved him and gladly spent time with him.

"Hello, [y/n]-chan.", he started, walking to [y/n] on the hallway. He had a sad face on.

"Hello, Katsumi-kun. Can I help you with something?", [y/n] asked politely.

"Well, you were just with Maki-chan in the bathroom, right? Ever since she started calling out for you, you've been really sad. I'm… I'm worried.", Katsumi blushed which surprised [y/n]. The two were now standing by the window in the hallway, talking with no one around. "I was trying to stay calm and not 'butt in', but I… I just couldn't stand seeing [y/n]-chan so sad, with every passing day.", his eyes showed sadness and worry. [y/n] really felt sorry for the guy.

"It's okay, Katsumi-kun; she has been nice to me lately. I'm not experiencing those things I did in the past. Maki-chan and I are okay now.", [y/n] smiled, wanting to believe her own words but couldn't.

"I can only imagine what sort of horrible things you experienced…", Katsumi sighed, looking at [y/n] with his sad face.

Katsumi was a nice guy, about a forehead taller than [y/n], with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was handsome, yes but in the moment of his sadness, he was more than cute.

"Thank you for worrying, Katsumi-kun, but really… I'll be fine.", [y/n] smiled tapping Katsumi on the shoulder. She never had and close conversations with him but his worry and honest words made her accept him in her heart.

…

[y/n] now spent her every lunch break in Sanji's company, sometimes with Emi and Haruna joining them. The four made a nice group, always laughing and joking around, enjoying the time of their lives. Also, [y/n] would spend some time with Katsumi, a nice boy from class who made her laugh really much. She was enjoying his company and was glad that she made another friend.

After school Sanji and [y/n] often came to each other's clubs and spent more time together.

One Friday, on the last day of the term, Sanji had to leave earlier, having some business back home, so [y/n] had to spend most of the time without him and exit the school alone. She packed her guitar back in the cabinet and left the clubroom after bowing to her senpai club members. She stretched on her way out of the school building, breathing in the nice summer air.

"Term finally ended. It feels like we started school only yesterday, wow…. Well, this day was really great and it's time to go home.", she said to herself, going to the school fountain to refresh herself. As she turned the faucet back and stopped the water, she heard some voices, coming from behind the nearest building. As she listened closely, she recognized the voices – they were Maki and Zoro. She didn't want to but she just couldn't help it not to hear their conversation:

"So… are we gonna do it?", was Maki's voice.

"Yeah… I guess so…", came Zoro's voice shortly after.

"Tonight, as promised, right?", Maki asked again.

"Yeah…", Zoro said. His voice seemed so uninterested and bored, like he only wanted Maki to get away from him.

"Nice! I can't wait…", Maki's voice had a seductive tone in it and after her sentence came the sound of kissing. [y/n] immediately flinched and went back to the fountain, to drink some more water and clear her thoughts that were now full of images of those two kissing.

As she finished washing her face, she saw Maki coming from behind that building. Their gazes met and Maki smiled victoriously. She raised her chin up and just looked at [y/n].

"Have a nice summer.", Maki said, leaving the courtyard, leaving [y/n] confused with water dripping off her face.

'_What was that all about?'_

…

"_What do you mean you can't come? Come on [y/n]-chan! We've been planning this day every lunch break at school! Don't bail on me now!",_ Emi whined over the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Emi-chan! We have to move the plans for another date. I'm sad too but this was just… so sudden. I'm sorry.", [y/n] really sounded like she was sorry something like her brother's flu messed up her plans with her friends.

"_Okay, next week, for sure okay? Or maybe even… tomorrow?"_, Emi got excited.

"I'm sorry, my parents are still working and my brother probably won't get better soon. We have to do it next week. I'm sorry.", [y/n] apologized over and over again.

She and Emi talked for a bit more, reviewing the plan over again, getting excited like they did while they were in school. The phone call ended with Emi wishing the VERY QUICK recovery to [y/n]'s brother.

"I'm sorry, nee-san. I messed it all for you.", little brother said as [y/n] was bringing him the cold piece of fabric that was being placed in a cold water bowl. She put the small cloth on her brother's forehead, making him flinch to the cold.

"Don't worry. We're okay. We can always go to the pool next week. Summer has just begun.", she said, calming her brother.

She gave him the medics her Mom told her to and went down to the kitchen to cook something for him. Some minutes later, she brought a fresh made porridge but the poor little guy couldn't eat it – the flu was really breaking him down.

"For now, just rest and try to beat that nasty cold.", she said, caressing the boys hair.

…

[y/n] and her friends didn't even have to wait for the next week – little brother got well within two days so the girls hit the swimming pool right away!

Beautiful and cute swimming suits, friends and fun - that was all they needed! They met some of their classmates and it was awesome adding more fun within the group. Katsumi was also there and his relationship with [y/n] became closer with their every meeting. [y/n] really liked that, it was keeping her mind off of a certain _green_.

Their trip to the pool was planned for every week but it all had to end when the time for homework started. They all had so much fun that they totally forgot about the homework teachers gave them to do during the summer break.

[y/n] and her friends would meet at Haruna's house to study but no matter how much they did, there was always more!

"Waaah~ I'm beat! Can we do English tomorrow? Biology just took everything out of me, I can't continue.", Emi dropped on the floor.

The three girls were sitting on the floor by the small table full of textbooks and notes from class.

"Sure, I'm tired too. I really need some rest.", [y/n] said stretching.

"Well, it's already night so we can end it all here.", Haruna added and closed her notebook. The other two girls rejoiced, happy that their torment ended… for now.

They all parted at the Haruna's mansion gates but few steps after, [y/n]'s phone rang. On the display was shown Katsumi's name and number. That surprised and made her blush, remembering how that boy was really nice and gentle with her. She had to admit that she had some feelings for him but couldn't say anything yet. Not wanting for Katsumi to wait, she answered the call:

"Hello? Katsumi-kun?", she said.

"_[y/n]-chan! Finally I can reach you! For some reason, you weren't there when I called you."_, his voice came.

"Oh, sorry; I was at Haruna-chan's place, doing homework."

"_Ah, then, I'm sorry! I didn't know, I'm sorry I disturbed!"_, Katsumi said, his voice sounding really nervous.

"Hehe, don't be, it's okay. You just didn't know. So, is there something you need me for?", [y/n] asked.

"_Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Hmm… where are you now?"_, Katsumi asked over the phone and [y/n] looked around her.

"Umm… I just crossed the street from Haruna-chan's house so… I'm entering the Sunny East Park.", she said, coming in the park.

"_Oh, perfect! I'm nearby so just wait for me by the main fountain, okay?",_ the boy said.

"Okay…", [y/n] replied, feeling kind of nervous.

They ended the call soon after and it took for [y/n] just a couple of minutes to get to the main fountain. But, when she got there, Katsumi was already waiting for her.

"Oh, _gomen_, I got you waiting.", [y/n] bowed and apologized.

"Hehe, don't worry about it. I was on my bike so I got here first.", Katsumi said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling very nicely. [y/n] liked that smile, it made her blush. "So…", Katsumi started, making [y/n] look at him, fully concentrated on what he was about to say.

"[y/n]-chan…", Katsumi stared over again, blushing and looking down at his feet, "_Ano_… [y/n]-chan… I really like you! Will you go out with me?!", Katsumi shouted and [y/n] startled, widening her eyes. In that moment the fountain sprinklers changes and water went up, crowning Katsumi's proud confession.

[y/n] still couldn't believe her ears. She held the edge of her skirt and just looked at the boy in front of her. When the said words finally reached her mind and she finally analyzed them, she blushed hard, looking at her own feet, unable to meet Katsumi's eyes.

"_A-ano_…", was all she could say.

"[y/n]-chan…", Katsumi called for her but those short words were all they could utter. They were both blushing madly.

She spent almost the whole summer break with Katsumi on the pool and they would often meet outside of the swimming pool. They would go to eat ice-cream, take a walk, go to arcade and whatnot! They were laughing and having a great time so… was it okay for her to respond to his feelings and go out with him as something more than a friend? Was it all okay?

"I… I think we could try…", [y/n] said, her face burning. She was fully embarrassed as no one before confessed to her and Katsumi… he was just a kind of a guy she wanted – kind, funny, friendly and just perfect!

"Really?!", Katsumi shouted, grabbing [y/n]'s hands, making her look at him. But as soon as he realized what he did, he let go of her hands and turned his head away, blushing once again. "So… how about a date… tomorrow?", he said, again scratching the back of his head and looking down, with the blush spreading across his face.

"I have to do homework again in the afternoon…"

"Then, let's meet before that. About 10AM? Here?"

"That sounds nice. I can't wait!", now [y/n] got excited and blushed quickly looking away.

"Awesome! I can't wait either! Oh, can I walk you home? It's dark…", Katsumi offered and [y/n] gladly accepted.

They talked and laughed as usual. They were both really happy and thoughts of tomorrow's date made them even happier! Katsumi smiled the whole time, making [y/n] not to let down her smile too. They parted in front of [y/n]'s house and the girl streamed in and straight to her room happier than ever!

…

"_OMG! Shut Up! Are you serious?!",_ Emi screamed on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes!", [y/n] shouted with the same tone.

Two girls screamed and screamed, probably both rolling over their beds. They were overwhelmed and just filled with so much joy!

"_I can't believe it! He really did say that?!"_

"Yes! When we parted, my phone rang and he asked me to meet in the park. When we did he was blushing and just super cute while saying that! He shouted it and I just… OMG!", [y/n] screamed, remembering the moments.

"_So he was all like: '[y/n]-chan… I really like you! Will you go out with me?!', like that?",_Emi said, imitating Katsumi's voice.

"Yes, yes! Just like that! You should've seen him, Emi-chan! He was so cute!"

"_OMG, I'm so happy for you! You __have__ to tell me everything that will happen tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay! Oh, my… I just can't wait!"

"_Chill, girl… ASDFGHJKLA! I CAN'T! I'M EXCITED TOO!"_

And so, the two girls continued to fangirl, happy for [y/n]'s date with Katsumi. The call ended after a long screaming of joy and everything that followed.

[y/n] fell asleep happy and excited, barely falling asleep as she was thinking about one thing only – _her_ Katsumi-kun!

…

"Woow, why are you dressed so nicely?", asked a little boy, peeping through opened door of [y/n]'s room.

"Hmm… it's not of your business…", she replied, fixing her disobedient hair with a pair of hair clips.

"Oooh, is it for a date with your boyfriend?", her brother changed the tone into that I-know-you're-going-out-with-a-boy tone.

"I said, it's not of your business!", [y/n] shouted, blushing, and threw a box of tissues to her annoying little brother. He managed to escape just in time so that the box flew right out of the room and in the hallway.

'_Jeez… he's such a pest!'_, [y/n] thought, making some final checks before leaving the room.

"Why don't you sit and eat properly?!", [y/n]'s Mom shouted as the girl took a piece of toast and streamed out of the kitchen.

"I don't have time for breakfast, I'm already late.", she shouted, putting on her sandals. On the wristwatch was 9:54 and she was just praying to get in the park in time. With the usual walking, it takes her about 15 minutes but she really didn't want Katsumi-kun to wait for her.

…

After about 5 minutes of speed-walking, [y/n] finally got to the Sunny East Park's fountain and again, Katsumi was the one waiting.

"So sorry that you had to wait for me.", [y/n] apologized.

"No worries, I came here earlier myself.", he smiled, "So, shall we go?", he asked, not letting that smile fade.

[y/n] nodded and so, their first date began! Nothing else mattered – just Katsumi and her, having a great time together!

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long wait! *bows*_

_enjoy the new chapter~_

* * *

Early August days still carried the feeling of summer that was the same like a month ago. Nothing changed in the weather; sometimes it would rain but after that pouring madness the heat would always come back and push away that little dash of cool air. The sun would still come out, set on the highest point in the noon and just shine on the world below. People who had brand new cooling machines, the mighty air conditioners, installed in their houses could easily relax and not care about the burning summer heat. But, there were always those people who didn't have that kind of financial freedom to purchase that luxury. They were stuck with old fashion fans, swinging them tiring in their hands, not producing too much off cool air.

Even for the early hours of the day the heat was unbelievable, as the sun was carefully approaching that highest point in the sky. But, regardless that massive warmth emitting from the star, people were still hanging out. It seems that houses were like little sauna rooms – too cramped and hot. People were relaxed, joyfully enjoying their free weekend with their friends and family. All the cafés were full! Chatter and laughter mixed together with the sound of cheerful kids running around.

The couple for that also enjoyed that day walked passed the loud crowds that were placed under big summer umbrellas and just continued their way to the unknown destination. [y/n] walked next to Katsumi, giving him enough space. She was nervous – she never went on a date and certainly not with a guy that just confessed to her. But, she was happy; more than she ever though she will be.

[y/n] was feeling that strange but pleasant happiness. She felt light and free. That long awaited and hidden feeling finally emerged and took over her. And it was all thanks to Katsumi, her classmate at first, close friend at second and hopefully "the one" in the end. Her whole life, she was shy and kept her distance from boys. Well, no one was approaching her in the past… no one, until now. Ever since she entered high school, she met different kind of people and experienced new things. She had hard times but all that vanished when Katsumi appeared and saved her with his smile and good company.

Of course, there were other people who made [y/n] extremely happy, so happy that she wanted to jump around the place. But now, only Katsumi was on her mind. Only that tall, brown-haired boy with eyes full of consideration and warmth mattered to her, that second, that day and hopefully forever.

And that light, airy feeling kept her smiling. That never experienced before feeling kept her blush steady on her face.

"[y/n]-chan?", a sudden sound of Katsumi's voice calling for her made [y/n] flinch slightly. She woke up from her thought and her blush only spread wider across her face, at the sound of boy's voice.

"Y-yes, Katsumi-kun?", she looked at him, nervousness filled in her voice.

"Your face is red.", he said and put his hand over [y/n]'s forehead, "Yup, your temperature is high. Tch, must be the sun.", he removed his hand of her forehead, but [y/n] could still feel the gentle touch of Katsumi's hand. He was looking at the sky, putting his forearm over his forehead to block the sun. After few moments of silence, he looked at [y/n] again and smiled, coming up with a nice idea.

"Let's go somewhere to cool down. How about an ice-cream?", he asked.

"That would be nice.", [y/n] said, trying to get rid of that pestering nervousness with every word she would say.

Katsumi smiled more to her, trying to calm [y/n] down as he started to chat about random things. They talked about animals, TV shows, cartoons and comics and laughed all the way. [y/n] was successfully feeling less nervous around Katsumi.

"Hmm… I would like two scoops of chocolate and one vanilla. What would you like, [y/n]-chan?", Katsumi asked, both him and the fat moustache man behind the ice-cream stand, smiling at [y/n].

"Umm… if it's okay, I would like two scoops of lemon flavored ice-cream… please?", she said shyliy, looking one moment at smiling Katsumi and then at the ice-cream man.

"_Kashikomarimashita_!", said the moustache man, making perfect delicious scoops and placing them on the cone. [y/n] and Katsumi smiled to each other, received their orders and went to the bench across the stand.

A big and old oak tree provided a thick shade over the bench that was really needed on such hot day. Katsumi allowed [y/n] to sit first and then he sat a little bit further away from her. But that distance meant big problem – [y/n] was starting to feel nervous again! Without thinking, she took a big bite of her lemon ice-cream scoop and regretted it – brain freeze! [y/n] gritted her teeth and closed her eyes but Katsumi saw that.

"[y/n]-chan, are you okay?", he asked, with worry in his voice.

"Ah, yeah… I just took a big bite of the ice-cream so my head hurts a bit. I'll be okay.", she tried to smile.

"Haha, take it easy there, okay? Don't doze off too much.", his smile widen, "Also…", he reached to his pocket and pulled out a tissue. He looked at [y/n], directly in the eyes and leaned forward, bringing the handkerchief up. Their faces became closer by the second and [y/n]'s blush grew bigger. She slightly opened her mouth, not taking her eyes away from Katsumi's.

'_W-what? Already_?', she thought, preparing herself.

Katsumi's move made her change her mind – he brought his hand up and wiped the corner of her mouth. But his eyes were still filled with something like passion or maybe even… lust? He quickly smiled and backed off, showing the tissue to [y/n].

"You had some cream there.", he smiled, waving the little paper tissue. He threw it in the basket near their bench. [y/n] quickly turned her head away, fully embarrassed of the situation and her thoughts.

'_Of course he was just going to wipe the ice-cream off! What was I thinking?! Stupid!'_, she yelled inside, gripping the poor ice-cream cone in her hands.

"Ah, [y/n]-chan, it's dripping!", Katsumi alarmed her. "Jeez, you space out a lot. Are you okay?", he asked.

"Ah, yeah, don't worry. I was just thinking about something. Hehehe.", she laughed nervously, trying to cover her real thoughts.

"Great, 'cause I wouldn't like anything to disturb or ruin this date, ne?", he asked, smiling again.

Katsumi's smiles were sweet, sweeter than that delicious ice-cream. His smile was warm, warmer than the sun. His smile put [y/n] at ease and brushed her nervousness away; she felt calmer with every second of looking at Katsumi. She really liked him.

They continued to eat their ice-creams, relaxing in the shade of the oak tree, sometimes chatting about more random stuff. Katsumi asked [y/n] to talk more and with that she calmed down. She never felt that relaxed when talking to a boy she liked. It was like they knew each other for a long time and were the best of friends. She talked so freely, her feelings of love never reaching her so that she can be nervous again.

"I think that playing a guitar is amazing! I always admired those awesome rock stars on TV; they are just so awesome. I always wanted to play a rock guitar.", Katsumi said after he wiped his hands and threw the tissue in the trash.

"Well, I play a classic, acoustic guitar but _senpais_ in my club play the electric ones and they are so great!", [y/n] joined the admiring.

"So awesome! I would like to see them.", Katsumi added and a great idea came to [y/n]'s mind.

"I know, let's go to the arcade. I bet they have some guitar games there. Let's go and play.", she suggested.

"That sounds great! Let's go! I know the arcade near by and they have such games.", Katsumi said, his face filled with excitement.

And just like that, the two of them went to the arcade to have some more fun. They laughed and chatted along the way, buying some drinks to refresh themselves. When they arrived at the destination, [y/n] was amazed by the size of the building; she never knew that a simple arcade would be… an arcade house!

They literally tried every game possible – from pinball, car racing with real seats and steering wheels to that crazy dancing game. Katsumi's eyes sparkled when they found the famous guitar game. He lost a couple of games but after some more songs played, Katsumi actually set a high score. With that, he got a treat from the house – free tickets for their new game arcade that will come soon.

"Wow! That was awesome! And this sun… coming out from the dark room directly out on the sun…", Katsumi said as they were exiting the building, blocking the sun with his hand.

"Hehe, it really hurt the eyes. Also… You really gave an impression back there, Katsumi-kun.", [y/n] praised him.

"Haha, really?", Katsumi was the embarrassed one now, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, hey! This is some awesome arcade that will come. And I got the free tickets for two! We should totally go and check it out when it comes, ne?"

"Hehe, of course!", [y/n] was happy. One part of her was happy for Katsumi and the other that he considered her to come with him again. She couldn't hide her smile. "Where should we go next?", she asked, still smiling.

"Wherever [y/n]-chan wants.", Katsumi said and smiled back at her.

Once they got off the long stairs that led to the arcade building, they went ahead to their other destination. [y/n] wanted to visit some local shops. They got to see some really cute stuffed animals, some nice clothes, some real animals – cute little puppies and kitties etc. They went to buy some crepes with ice-cream filling and strawberries for [y/n] and went to the café for some other snack. Overall, [y/n] was feeling happy. She really thought that Katsumi was "the one". She felt strong feelings for him and didn't want to let them go. She thought like nothing could break her now as she was filled with happiness and love.

It was already around 4PM when they ended buying refreshing soda and walking on the promenade where some more cafés and nice stores were. [y/n] looked around, admiring the great and cute clothes displayed in the shops' windows while Katsumi walked next to her, silent. They again walked pass the huge oak trees and Katsumi sat on the bench signaling [y/n] to stop walking. She, however, didn't take her eyes off the stores around her.

"Katsumi-kun, can we…?", [y/n] started after spotting an amazing summer dress in the store on her right. But, she stopped when she saw Katsumi sitting on the bench, both hands down, holding the cup of soda with the tip of his finger, looking at the ground.

"Katsumi-kun, is everything… okay?", [y/n] smile dropped and she carefully approached the brown-haired boy.

Katsumi only sighed, not looking up at [y/n]. He seemed like a totally different person – where did that precious smile go? What happened to that warm aura that was surrounding him? [y/n] never before saw Katsumi in this state. She reached with her hand but backed off as Katsumi straightened up. He sighed again and looked at her with eyes [y/n] never saw before – they were empty, like he was bored and annoyed at her.

"A-ah, I can't take this anymore!", he said, supporting himself with his hand on the bench, letting his head fall backwards. [y/n] only stood there, confused; wanting to hear what will Katsumi say next. He pulled his head slightly, only to look at [y/n] with one eye. "Tch, I just can't go on like this.", he said and came back, sitting straight up again but nearly knocking off the cup that was beside him.

'_What is going on?_', [y/n] asked herself but she never found the answer in her head.

"A-ah, [y/n]-chan… You know, I feel sorry for you.", he looked at her again and smiled; but this smile wasn't sweet or warm – it was mean and cold. "You blushed so sweetly so many times. Your reactions amused me so much, but even I have my limit.", [y/n]'s eyes widen at his words. She could see where this was going. "Haha, I can't get enough of it! I'm really impressed by my own self. I can say all that goofy smiling really hurt my cheeks but whatever! Am I awesome or what?! That confession… oh man, it was awesome! I even pulled out the blush. I said those words like I really meant them.", the shock struck [y/n] right into the chest and squeezed her heart terribly hard. "In the end, I wasted so much money and time on you but… it was all worth it!", he paused and widened his grin, "So… how did you like my act?"

"Ka-Katsumi-kun…", [y/n] couldn't believe her ears. The sun that was still far away from setting already set for [y/n], darkness wrapping around her, swallowing her in.

"What?! You really thought I like you? YOU?! Out of all the great babes out there, you really think that a guy like me would choose a kid like you?! Haha, don't make me laugh!", and he really laughed, but what he said wasn't funny to [y/n]; that wasn't a joke, her feelings weren't a joke! "Now that I said all that, I can just finish it and wrap it up with the whole truth. You know Maki-chan, right?", his frown got bigger as his grin and [y/n] breathing shortened, her chest hurting more, "Apparently, her Dad is some awesome lawyer or something and has a great position in the society so that chick is loaded with cash.", he stopped only to grin more, "Maki-chan paid me to teach you a little lesson. A lesson about how it feels to be dumped by a guy that have a liking to.", surprise by surprise, it hit [y/n] like mad. "At first, I wanted to play with you myself but when she called me over summer vacation and asked me to play more in her place, I gladly accepted. And I wouldn't go all that far by spending all that money on you and actually confessing if she didn't give me all that cash. Damn, that chick is filthy rich.", he bit his lip, smiling to his own thought, looking away from [y/n].

"So, to sum it all up – I never had feelings for you, you're nothing like a girl I would actually date. I would NEVER even speak to you if it wasn't for Maki-chan and her payment.", he stood up and came really close to [y/n].

She was frightened, confused, sad, angry and whatnot! All those feelings mixed and completely overtook the feelings of happiness, freedom, love and enjoyment. Katsumi only smiled to [y/n]'s face, coming close to her, enjoying the sight of scared [y/n] in front of him.

"What load of crap is that?", a sudden voice came behind them, making both Katsumi and [y/n] widen their eyes to it. [y/n] knew who it belonged to but just like Katsumi, she didn't dare to look at the source. After some time, Katsumi smiled and finally turned around.

It was Zoro, sitting on the bench next to the one Katsumi was sitting on with arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at Katsumi and frowned.

"Well, well, if it isn't Roronoa Zoro-kun, Maki-chan's-.", Katsumi started

"SHUT UP!", Zoro yelled at him, surprising Katsumi but making him smile right after.

"Oh, touchy, touchy… What is it? Are you playing a brave knight in the shiny armor, coming to save the princess? Oh, and I'm supposed to be the evil sorcerer."

"I don't know about you, but I'm certainly not anything like that.", Zoro responded.

"Then?", Katsumi asked placing his hand on his hip, still grinning.

"Then what?", Zoro said.

"Then why are you responding to what I just said to her? You could've just sat there and pretend like you didn't hear a thing. Is it maybe…?", Katsumi's grin became that type of a smile that annoys people and it annoyed the hell out of Zoro!

Instead of saying anything and answering to Katsumi's provoking, Zoro passed him and went to [y/n]. Their eyes met and [y/n] flinched. She didn't know what to do.

"Let's get out of here. If I stay one more minute around this guy, I'm going to kill him.", Zoro said to [y/n] but she… she just couldn't move. She was too shocked of what Katsumi said to her that she couldn't move from that spot.

"What is it, [y/n]-chan? Still shocked about what I said? Aww, you're cute.", Katsumi made himself laugh and people started to stare at the situation.

"You are really one crazy son of a bitch.", Zoro hissed through his teeth.

"Why? Because I would do anything for money? Because I'm like that? Hahaha!", Katsumi laughed even more, attracting more weird looks towards him. He stopped laughing and looked directly at [y/n], "Oh girl, you really bought it all, huh? But, just because you have such a cute face, you think that you can have it all? You think you can get any guy huh? Well, that's where you're wrong, sweetie. You're nothing but a worthless little bitch."

[y/n]'s eyes widen and filled with tears. She saw Katsumi laughing at one moment but saw him on the ground in the next. Zoro, that was standing next to her, went to Katsumi and punched him hard, making the boy drop on the ground, holding his punched cheek that swelled fast.

"Wh-what are you doing, asshole?! You're using violence on such public place!", Katsumi yelled, looking up at Zoro.

"Yeah… and?", Zoro looked down on the punched boy, his eyes filled with pure rage. Zoro seemed like a mad tiger, ready to kill the prey before him.

"You…", Katsumi started but stopped soon as he met with Zoro's piercing eyes.

People stared at the thing that was going on in the middle of the promenade – one guy punching another guy. [y/n] was one of the many who were shocked and watched the situation there. That day, she experienced, saw and heard many new things. It was surprising to hear once cheerful and happy Katsumi-kun say such things. It was shocking to see Zoro punching someone. All those things masked the previous nice and pleasing experience she had with Katsumi. Her eyes filled with tears more as she gripped her cup of soda in her hand that was now just a hot liquid, with a tasted of cola with no ice in it.

"You trash think you're something special, huh? Trying to hurt her like that…", Zoro said, snapping his fingers together, "Don't think you can just walk in like that, do and say things you want. You can't just hurt her as you please!", that send some unbelievable feeling to [y/n], wrapping around her heart. She was feeling… safe. "If I ever see you talk or even look at her, I'll kill you.", Zoro's voice deepened and his eyes sharpened. He looked down on Katsumi, ready to show the meaning behind his words.

Zoro turned around from Katsumi and steady stared approaching [y/n]. He looked at her with the same angry eyes he looked Katsumi with, making [y/n] sure that she will get the same treatment as her mean classmate. Her legs wouldn't listen to her – she wanted to run away from that place, far away from Zoro and his rage-looking eyes. His death glare was too much for a fragile girl like herself. Her heart raced like she was chased by the wild dogs, her breathing quickened and she only waited for the worst to happen.

But, instead of hitting her or scolding her, Zoro grabbed [y/n] by her right wrist, making her drop the cup she was holding. His grip was strong, very similar to the one he had when they were behind the school building. He pulled her behind him without a word. It was just that time that [y/n] turned her head to Katsumi, to see what he would do. But, the boy did nothing – he just sat on the ground, in the middle of the crowded place, with people staring at him. Also, people stared at violent Zoro who was pulling an innocent girl. His walk was fast and his steps large, making [y/n] literally run behind him. He wasn't letting go of her, gripping her wrist tightly, so much it hurt [y/n].

After she looked away from Katsumi, her eyes met Zoro's wide back. The t-shirt he was wearing wasn't tight but it still showed that unbelievably strong back and shoulders that someone average his age wouldn't have. That was a back of a kendo warrior.

Zoro turned left and they entered a small and empty street. But, he just continued to walk, pulling [y/n] behind him.

'_It hurts…_', [y/n] thought, looking at Zoro's hand gripping tightly her small and delicate wrist. But, she couldn't say it. She couldn't complain. She couldn't say anything to Zoro. But also… she couldn't let him treat her like this.

[y/n] shook her hand out of Zoro's and stopped, panting. Her action made Zoro stop too and look at her. They were standing alone, in the small and empty street, silent.

"It hurts…", [y/n] whispered to herself, holding her hurt wrist. Zoro noticed that and regretted the thing he did. He looked away, ashamed of himself.

"What was that all about?", [y/n] finally gathered up her courage and asked Zoro, looking straight up at him.

Their eyes met – [y/n]'s were teary and scared and Zoro's were emotionless and questioning. He stared at her, not saying a word.

To any other person, those two would be just a random guy in a white t-shirt and his hands in his jeans pockets and a random girl in a frilly summer skirt and a cute flutter top, staring at each other. And they were just that – two ordinary people, staring at each other in the middle of the street, expecting for some of them to speak up first.

Zoro looked at [y/n] for some time but then he looked away, up to the sky. [y/n] still waited for an answer. Small summer wind blew past them but neither move. Zoro's eyes were fixated on the slow-moving cloud that had a shape of a pillow, wanting Zoro to rest on it after a hard and hot day.

[y/n]'s eyes didn't move off Zoro. She thought if she looked away that she would miss his move. Her eyes examined his long neck, stretched so long for the owner to look up at the sky. Not just his back that she stared at before, but even his neck showed his strength. It was perfect! That strong neck was bathed on the sunlight, adding more to its already beautiful tan. Then, her eyes went up, to his long jawbone that was unbelievably attracting and just another strong and many part of Zoro's body. She caught herself staring and closed her eyes, but opened them fast to get back and stare at Zoro, waiting for an answer of her question.

Zoro sighed and brought his head down. He had his eyes closed but as he turned his head to [y/n], he opened them. They were deep and black, sending a wave of an uneasy feeling towards [y/n]. She thought he will swallow her whole just with that gaze of his.

"So, did you want to let him say all those stuff to you and just stay there, frozen in your place? Are you saying you could've handle it all by yourself?", Zoro's questions came one after another and [y/n] couldn't respond to any. She just stared at him. "I was disgusted the moment he started ranting. I wanted to kill him on the spot!", Zoro hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Why did you spoke up? You could've just ignored what he said…", [y/n] gripped the strap of her purse but her sentences annoyed Zoro. He controlled himself by sighing more.

"Ignore it all and be a bastard that backs off when someone's in trouble?", Zoro's words stopped [y/n]. She was ready to hear more. "I couldn't do that, it's not like me. I couldn't just pretend that I don't know you. I couldn't just turn my head away when that bastard started saying crap. I couldn't stay silent when he was hurting you. It's not like me.", Zoro's words were serious and full of determination. He emitted strong and serious feelings. [y/n] was sure that he meant everything he said, there was no doubt. His eyes stared directly at hers, making [y/n] turn her head away. She bit her lip, unsure if she should add something or just shut up…

"But… what about all the things I said to you that day in school…?", she still gathered her courage and said something she started regretting. Zoro stood silent for some time, looked away to the sky again and sighed. He looked at [y/n] again and like she knew, she looked back at him.

"What's past is past. What matters in only the present.", he said, his voice serious as before.

[y/n] looked down, gripping her purse strap and biting her lip. She closed her eyes but it was futile – her tears fell out of her eyes and hit the hot concrete road. She couldn't keep them hidden anymore! All the feelings mixed and created a big lump in her lungs. They just needed to get out, one way or another. And it was the easiest through tears.

"I-I finally thought… I finally thought that I can be happy. I thought that Katsumi-kun was that guy who would make me happy. I finally thought that I was free from all the hatred and hardship. I felt free. I felt light and happy. I… I never thought that he would do that…", she sobbed, keeping her eyes closed and her head bowed to the ground.

"_Baka_.", Zoro's voice followed a light hit on the top of [y/n]'s bowed head. After that small hit, his hand stayed on top of [y/n]'s head, almost covering it all. His large hand never felt too soft, gentle and caring. "Are you still thinking about that idiot? You're crazy.", he said and [y/n] raised her head up. Zoro didn't have a smile on; he didn't smile like Katsumi did. He looked at her with his normal but relaxed face, with no frown on.

"Like I said, it's the past. So, move one! And what? You thought that he was 'the one'? Heh, don't joke around; you still don't know anything. You will need to change countless of guys until you find that one you're dreaming about. So, stop sulking, it's annoying.", he said and removed his hand. Zoro turned around and started walking away.

[y/n] straightened up and touched her head where Zoro's hand was. She didn't know what to think after all of this. Zoro talked so naturally to her, like she never insulted him back at school. He wasn't resentful, frustrated or hateful towards her. He… forgave her.

That made [y/n] cry more because… all she did to Zoro was hurt him and yet he… he saved her the misery and saved her from lying Katsumi. He really was… her knight.

…

That night was horrible for [y/n]…

After what he said, Zoro went straight ahead, not minding [y/n] at all. She came back home depressed and sad, a total opposite of how she left that morning. She didn't eat dinner; she was too fed up with Katsumi and his act, her stomach couldn't take anything more. She turned off her phone as she suspected that her friends would call her to see how the date went. And again, everything revolved around Katsumi. No matter what she thought about, it all led to him. When she finally thought she found peace and could get a grasp of happiness, it all broke in front of her eyes. Her lovely dream and fairy tale turned into a horrific nightmare.

[y/n] gripped the pillows on her bed, tears sliding off her cheeks and getting absorbed by the soft fabric beneath. Her trust was taken lightly, her feelings were played with and she was broken now. She didn't know what to do. When they go back to school, she will still see Katsumi, because they go to the same class; it will be impossible to avoid him. And every time she sees him will bring those sad feelings back; it'll bring the feeling of hurt and devastate her on the inside, breaking her heart more to the tiniest pieces.

But, like something poked her from the inside, [y/n] raised her head from the soaking pillow and looked straight at the drawer beside her bed. Next to the big mirror on top the other drawer, on the silver moonlight shone almost forgotten accessory. It was that cute little hairpin that Zoro won in the arcade that day. Its upper part was made of shiny blue nylon and the actual hairpin was made of light steel. That blue part shone proudly on the moonlight, bringing back all the memories that carried with it.

That little beautiful windmill invoked in [y/n] something that she forgot – feelings for one specific person. She tried so hard to forget, to lock away those feeling and never reach for them again. She tried so hard not to think about him but he just couldn't stay away from her life. Zoro was present, either within that little accessory or just there sitting and waiting to punch a guy that would lie to her. But, no matter that, [y/n] was still at doubt about Zoro. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she was ready to accept him back and just go like nothing foul happened between them.

'_What's past is past'_, Zoro's words echoed in her mind, making [y/n] close her eyes.

That may be true but, what happened in the past cannot be erased; it would always stay there, somewhere deep within us. All those memories will be part of us. We have to live with them. And the worst part is that we are likely to remember those bad memories than treasure those happy ones. Those bad memories are breaking us, tearing our being apart and driving us to the darkness.

But out of all that darkness comes a little gleam of light. That is the light that saves us. That is either a happy memory or an event, a thing, a pet, a friend, family or just any other important person in our lives.

And for [y/n], that light from the deep darkness was Zoro. She was sure of it! He was the guy she spent most of her school days with. Not counting Emi and Haruna, Zoro was the one to keep her company most of the time. He was even more with her than Sanji. And that made her happy. But now… she was unsure if she can be okay with him again. She was still doubting, scared to trust anyone.

[y/n]'s head started hurting badly so she went to the bathroom to wash her face and have a glass of water with some medicine she could find in the cabinet. In the mirror, she saw her eyes red and swollen from crying. It was a sad sight so she washed her face and quickly went to bed, forgetting about the medicine and other things. [y/n] again hugged her pillows and with her mind still confused, drifted off to wide world of dreams.

…

Next day, [y/n] woke up pretty late – on her clock was already past 10AM.

She put on her bathrobe and slippers, brushed her teeth and slowly went down to the kitchen. The whole house was quiet, which was really unusual and creepy. Once she was in the kitchen, she saw only empty room, her family was nowhere around. What caught her eye was the wrapped plate on the kitchen counter and a piece of paper beside the plate. It was her favorite breakfast – rice omelet with salad, and the note said the following:

"_[y/n], I prepared you breakfast but didn't want to wake you up. You seemed very tired last night. Hopefully everything is all right. I am going with your brother to visit grandma and we will probably be back late so don't wait us. Your Dad is at work, as usual and he will later come and pick us up so that all three of us will come back together. Also, your friend Emi called last night and I just told her that you weren't feeling well and went to sleep right after you came back home. She said you were supposed to do homework together. Make sure you do it all before school starts. You have lunch in the fridge so just heat it up. Stay well,_

_Love, Mom."_

[y/n] only looked at the piece of paper after reading and threw in back on the counter, taking the wrapped omelet and sitting on the chair, ready to eat her breakfast. As she was eating, she turned on the TV. A boring variety show was on where everyone laughed their heads off but [y/n] wasn't in any mood for laughing so she changed the channel. Romantic movie, criminal investigations, veterinarian surgeries, nothing interested her. She stopped changing channels at the daily horoscope reports. For her sign, it showed that she needs to be careful of traitors and any people she would find suspicious.

'_Yeah, wished you told me that sooner. You're one day late, stupid.'_, she frowned at her own thoughts.

"_But, on the other side, you are a very healthy person and will encounter some very nice people in the near future. Some upcoming events may bring you pleasant feelings.", _said the horoscope guy, smiling from ear to ear. [y/n] didn't believe in the horoscope too much so those words didn't move her feelings much.

Soon as she finished her breakfast, washed the dishes and changed into her daily clothes, [y/n] went back to the living room to watch some more TV. Well, actually, she was flipping through channels again, hoping that something will catch her eye. She didn't have much luck about that so she continued to annoyingly press the "_next_" button on the remote control. Her rhythmic button-pressing was interrupted by the house phone as it rang with a familiar tone. [y/n] threw the remote into the pillows, TV stopping at the news. [y/n] jumped off the couch and went to the hallway to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?", she answered.

"_[y/n]-chan?",_ she heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Yes, it's me… Emi-chan, is it you?"

"_Oh, thank god! I finally reached you! What happened to your cell phone?! You're not answering!"_, Emi almost yelled over the phone.

"Ah, sorry... Battery is probably dead.", she lied.

"_Oh, okay…"_, Emi took a little pause_, "Anyways, I called last night and your Mom told me that you were ill. Are you okay now?"_

"Yeah, I was just a little tired from a long day out. Sorry I couldn't make it to do homework with you guys."

"_Ah, don't worry, we didn't do it either. We didn't want to do it without you.",_ Emi's voice sounded happy and proud.

"Ah, you really shouldn't do that just because of me."

"_But we're friends, right?",_ [y/n] just stood there, unable to come up with right words. _"Oh, I almost forgot! I want to hear all that happened on a date with Katsumi-kun! Haruna is at my place right now and we got a great idea – we're coming to visit you! We'll bring you some get-well fruits and snacks and you will tell us everything that happened!",_ Emi talked so fast that [y/n] couldn't stop her and say "no".

"But, I really… you…", that was all [y/n] could say. Her tongue was like a tight knot – she couldn't come up with an excuse to push Emi away.

"_There's no 'but'! We'll be on our way now, arriving at your place in about 20 minutes. See ya!"_, and she hung up. Emi didn't give [y/n] a choice or a chance. [y/n] had to deal with that and tell her two friends everything. She was feeling bad for lying to them in the past so a thing about Katsumi could not stay hidden. She decided to tell them all, hoping that they will understand her.

…

"_Oujamashimasu_!", Haruna and Emi said at the same time, coming in [y/n]'s family home. They took off their shoes and [y/n] handed them the spare slippers she had.

Her friends brought a big basket of fruit and snacks with a little teddy bear placed in the huge pile of food. After a little arguing about the basket, [y/n] welcomed them in the living room, serving them some home-made and ice-cold lemonade.

"We were really worried when your Mom told me over the phone that you weren't feeling well.", Emi started.

"We tried to reach you countless of times but your phone was off.", Haruna continued right after.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I forgot to put it on the charger the night before.", [y/n] apologized.

"Moreover… you know well what's the main thing we're here.", Emi said, grinning to [y/n] and poking her on the sides. Haruna's eyes were sparkly and impatient to hear the story. But, [y/n] couldn't smile. Remembering the whole thing made her just sad and angry. She sighed and took moved to the side slightly away from curious Emi.

"Well…", she decided to tell them the truth and she will. After seeing [y/n]'s sad face, Emi and Haruna exchanged looks but looked at [y/n] quikly.

After a little pause, [y/n] started her story… right from the very beginning – her hard school days. [y/n] didn't have any more tears to cry so she talked with steady voice and calm face unlike her friends… Emi and Haruna stared at [y/n] with wide eyes and lips slightly parted – they were shocked! [y/n]'s story consisted everything or better said, everyone – Maki, Zoro, Sanji, twins Yuko and Yoko and finally, Katsumi.

She told them about how she would hanged with Zoro after school during club activities, how Maki found about that and waited for her by the school gate, how she threatened her not to speak about the bullying and stay away from Zoro, how she was actually cheating on Zoro with other guys. She told them how Yuko and Yoko played their own game on her, forbidding her to talk to Sanji. She told them how she had to obey that and avoid the guys she thought were her friends and how she had a hard time doing that. She told them how she had to yell at Zoro to leave her alone, coming up with some stupid excuses back then. She apologized she didn't tell them sooner because she was afraid of the consequences. She also told them about Sanji and his great help to finally get out of the shell and be free from the twins and Maki in the end. And lastly, [y/n] told her friends about her short lasting happiness – she told them how she started talking to Katsumi and slowly developed feelings for him, how he "confessed" to her and made her extremely happy and in the end… just lied to her about everything. But [y/n] also added how Zoro came to the rescue, punching Katsumi and saying those brave words that stunned her.

"So, that's the whole thing…", [y/n] said and quickly bowed to her two shocked friends, "I'm really sorry for keeping this away from you and for lying about those stuff. I'm really sorry!", she shouted, her head bowed down.

"[y/n]-chan", came Haruna's voice as she hugged [y/n] and brought her up, "You don't need to apologize. I can't even imagine all the pain you suffered. I understood everything. Emi-chan?", she looked at the girl behind her who was still really surprised, but decided to smile after some time.

"Yeah, you really had it tough. I-I'm sorry I forced you that day in school. I understand it all now…", Emi barely kept her tears from falling and came to join into a group hug.

The girls stayed that way for some time but then Emi parted first and wiped off her tears, ready to suggest a great idea to her two friends:

"Girls, I have a great thing that will cheer us up!", she said but the two other girls only looked at her, "Do you know what's coming up next week?", no one said a word, "It's local festival with fireworks! We're definitely going there! It will be awesome!"

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh my... Summer started and I'm so busy! I recently got a job and I just... ;A; I WANT TO BE FREE AGAIN! ;A;_

_Some of you just knew when to review - when I was writing this chapter! And that gave me energy to write and finish it! THANK YOU!_

_Now, long awaited summer festival chapter is here! enjoy~_

* * *

Days of August seemed to pass more quickly than any other and no one specially noticed that. All the nature was still in the full bloom, weather was still warm and nice and people were just staying positive and happy, enjoying the summer. Kids were still happy and free, enjoying this little time they have left until the school starts again. For adults, summer meant nothing – most of them were still working hard in their offices, supermarkets or any other stores. As for high school students, late August meant their last option, their last chance to finish all their assignments and homework.

But aside from work that was occupying most of the population worldwide, there was still enough time for relaxation and joy. Middle to late August in east country meant the time for local summer festivals. Those festivals were filled with people, smiles, laughs, many candy and game stands and most important of all – fireworks. Everybody loved that display which was always held at the end of the festival and it was like a great thing, blessing and crowning the whole event from the night sky.

It was the middle of the second week of August when the local festival near the Sunny East Park was held. No one had any work on this day; everybody was preparing themselves for the happy occurrence in their neighborhood.

Day was almost closing, making the sun shine golden to orange upon the city. Those still warm rays of light were making their way through the thin curtains and into the room of a young high school girl. On this day, she was transforming – instead of her usual summer shorts and thin-strap top, she was being dressed into elegant, traditional attire specially worn in these occasions. The girl was standing firmly, letting her mother work with a green _hanhaba_ _obi_ – big sash that was going around the girl's waits, being wrapped a couple of times around the waist. Girl's patience was strong and top notch as she knew that this was only a natural thing and that she didn't have any room for complains.

[y/n]'s green obi was wrapping around a lovely summer _yukata _decorated with swirly blue lines, representing the wind which carried the small leaves around. It was colored with light green coming from the bottom and slowly fading to white as going up. Her lovely _yukata_ seemed like a lovely summer field with warm breeze blowing the leaves. That piece of clothing looked like a classy painting that could be seen in some really expensive gallery – it was so beautiful!

One more yank that [y/n]'s mother did with the obi made [y/n] gasp slightly, straightening her back more, still not uttering a word. [y/n]'s hair was still let down, carefully touching her shoulders like always. The silence in that small room was feeling completely natural, not even a bit uncomfortable. [y/n]'s mom made a final knot on the obi and took a traditional wooden comb from her pocket. She took silky, dark brown locks of [y/n]'s hair and carefully comb them trying to put them all together in a small bun. The girl still stood silent even with all that tough prep. Many small hairclips were put on that peaceful head, trying to hold down newly grown parts of the hair. Patient mother made a simple but lovely bun but still… there was something missing. Aside from all those tiny hairclips that were almost invisible in the dark hair, there was no decoration in that lovely hairdo.

Suddenly, Mom spotted something on the drawer behind them that [y/n] "tried" to hide, but was still very visible. Without [y/n]'s notice, her Mom took that precious ornament that would just go perfect and top [y/n]'s looks. She put the little hairpin carefully in the bun, making sure that it was visible. [y/n]'s eyes widen as she heard the small nylon under her mother's fingers. She wanted to say something, to yell and negate her mother's decision of putting the hairpin – THAT hairpin – but she couldn't do such a thing.

[y/n] remained calm, just like the last of the sunrays that were calmly traveling through the room and fading slowly as the sun was setting. It took her mother some time to adjust the hair again and put her bangs to the side with another small hairclip. After both [y/n]'s hair and clothes were ready, her mother pulled out _geta_ - wooden clogs that both women and men wear on occasions such as this festival and other traditional meetings. These _geta_ were simple and not too hard to wear, perfect for young girls who never wore any big heels. [y/n] put the sandals on, with it stretching her _tabi_ socks a little bit more.

"There, you're done.", [y/n]'s mother said, standing up in front of her daughter. She almost let out a tear as she saw how mature and beautiful her once little girl was in the moment. But, [y/n] was slowly becoming a woman and these clothes showed that. She wasn't mama's little girl anymore and that frightened her Mom a bit. Without any more words, Mom gave [y/n] a small bag and opened the door for her to exit the room.

[y/n] carefully walked down the stairs as she was wrapped tightly with the _obi_ and wearing those tricky sandals. Just as they were in the middle of the stairway, [y/n]'s little brother passed by stopping at the sight of his sister.

"Wow! I never would've imagine that you can look like that!", he said, blushing slightly. [y/n]'s calm face, that she kept like that for almost two hours, finally changed as her lips parted and she formed a cheeky grin.

"Eeeh? What is that? You say I look pretty?!", she said as she finally conquered the stairs and came to her brother.

"W-what?! I never said that… _b-baka_!", he blushed and ran to the living room where his father was.

"He never changes…", Mom said as she came next to [y/n]. She looked at her and [y/n] looked back, smiling softly, wanting to show that she loves what her mom did. "I'll go and get your father.", Mom said and went to the room on her right.

[y/n] fixed her bangs a little but when she touched that little hairpin in her bun, she felt kind of uneasy and scared, remembering _him_. She remembered that day he gave her that hairpin – the night they were walking from school together. That memory would make her happy often but now… she was scared of facing him, even after all he said to her, a week ago.

'_What's past is past. What matters in only the present.'_

His words were strong but that only made [y/n] feel smaller and powerless against him. She still felt the guilt and was caring it the whole summer. School is going to start soon and she will be seeing him a lot again. Just what… just what is she supposed to do?!

"Oooh, you really look nice!", a man's voice broke [y/n]'s thoughts. Her father was standing behind her, smiling. Her mom had a precious smile on her face too, agreeing with the words of her husband. Not wanting to worry them, [y/n] smiled too and slightly nodded.

"_Dewa_…", she said with a small bow. When she came to the door, she turned again to her family and smiled wider, "_Itekimasu_!", she said.

"_Iterashai_!", her parents greeted her, waving. [y/n] closed the door and went to the gate. She saw some people from the neighborhood coming out of their houses and going in the same directing she was supposed to – to the festival!

She greeted them on the way and continued walking alone. She passed _his_ house but kept her face down, looking at her feet. It was all _yukata_'s fault – it was too tight so she couldn't speed up her walk. She didn't want to meet with him; she still wasn't ready for that! As she was approaching the shrine where the festival was, [y/n] saw more people and it quickly became crowded and hard to pass. She agreed with her friends to wait for them at the big gate of the shrine but only if she can make it to there. All that talk about politeness in people vanished as they were bumping into [y/n] and pushing her all over without apologizing afterwards.

"A-ah, excuse me… can you…?", she tried to ask people nicely but her sentence was always interrupted by another push or a bump. That huge crowd which she part of was going to the big gate of the shrine, wanting to go up the stairs. But [y/n] didn't want to go to the stairs! She pushed and struggled to get out of the crowd but it was all useless… Until she felt a strong hand grabbing her own and pulling her out of the crazy bunch.

Her mind went crazy as well in the moment – Was she being abducted? Is someone trying to rob her?! Who grabbed her?! What is going on?!

That strong hand let go of hers when she stepped out on the clear, out of the mad crowd. It took her few moments to catch her breath but when she looked up to see who "saved" her, that breath was once again lost.

It was him – the guy she was desperately trying to avoid because she was too scared to face him with all that guilt built up in her!

Zoro was tall as always, wearing the most casual outfit which consisted of plain white t-shirt and almost baggy dark sweatpants. He had his hands in his pockets but eyes locked on frightened [y/n]. His dark eyes didn't move from her but [y/n] couldn't look back. Instead of speaking, she took a small step back which Zoro gladly noticed. After that move, he looked away and [y/n] sensed that. She looked at him now – Zoro was relaxed, hands in his pockets, looking up at the night sky. [y/n] bit her lip to gather some courage before saying anything.

"Thank you so much!", she almost yelled and bowed deeply. Zoro looked at her again, without changing the expression on his face. He was calm, waiting for [y/n]'s next move. As she didn't hear Zoro say anything, [y/n] slowly straightened up and looked at him. Their eyes met and this time, [y/n] didn't look away.

Zoro's little chuckle seemed unnoticeable, but [y/n] noticed that smile indeed. That small thing he did made [y/n] blush. She didn't know why but her cheeks turned red and a warm feeling preoccupied her stomach. She felt… happy.

Zoro looked at [y/n] again, still wearing that cute and warm smile. And because of that smile, she couldn't look away – it would be insulting to take eyes off that perfect and gentle expression.

"Don't mention it, I was just there. And like I said that last time we met – I couldn't just look away when you are in trouble.", his smile did fade a little but that didn't matter to [y/n]. Zoro's words were enough to still keep her happy and honored… and a little bit ashamed, because it was already a second time he saved her.

Zoro looked at the crowd in front of him again, pushing that warm smile away completely. He seemed like he was over with sweet pep talk.

Seconds passed as no one spoke up – [y/n] didn't have any interesting topic to start and it was making her nervous while Zoro just looked cool with hands in his pockets, observing the crowd of rushing people before him.

"So… you came to the festival?", Zoro started first, making [y/n] feel relieved that she didn't have to torture her brain to come up with something interesting to say. But… that question was kinda stupid… She _was_ dressed in traditional clothes, she _was_ in the pushy crowd of people trying to climb the stairs, and she _was_ at the shrine where the festival was held… What clue was missing?

But, [y/n] ignored that fact – he asked her a question and it's only natural for her to respond politely and as natural as possible.

"Y-yeah… my friends and I arranged and talked about this festival all the time so we're all really excited for tonight…", she blushed again, remembering the excitement she shared with her friends. Zoro noticed it all as [y/n] looked at the ground while talking about it, her finger playing with the strap of her little purse. His face changed too – he seemed surprised – his lips parted lightly with his eyes widening a bit. It was like he just witnessed the most amazing thing in a long time.

The time [y/n] happily blushed and looked down playing with her purse was a great chance for Zoro to closely observe the girl – she was dressed in a summer _yukata_ colored really nicely, with colors relaxing to the sight and not those flashy ones some young girl wore at the festival and which Zoro regretted looking at. [y/n] was an image of a beautiful young woman, standing out from the busy crowd in the middle of the night. She was beautiful and Zoro couldn't deny it, no matter how much and how hard he tried.

"You look really beautiful tonight…", Zoro said, putting on that sweet and gentle smile, that just radiated.

Those gentle words stopped [y/n] – her blush was like washed from her face, her eyes wide but still shiny like two big jewels, her mouth slightly open and her body stiff. She still looked at the ground, at her frozen fingers that stopped playing with that thin strap on the purse. And she just looked at them… doing nothing else.

Zoro still smiled, looking at [y/n], wanting to know how will she respond to that.

The girl finally looked up, carefully. Their eyes met and instant blush appeared on her face – she couldn't help it! She gripped that purse strap she was playing with minutes ago, her palms getting sweaty by the second. Suddenly, it really became hot and [y/n] just wanted to escape! That comment was just too much for the poor girl!

"Th-Thank you.", she barely said it and quickly turned away. She turned to the side, facing the big pillar of the main shire gate. Her arm went up and she nervously started "fixing" her bangs, putting the wild hair behind her ear. As Zoro noticed every single move she made that night, he also noticed that, making his smile go away again and his surprised face came up… again.

[y/n] was turned to the side, her left side facing Zoro, making him notice not just only her nervous behavior but also that cute little thing she had in her hair - that small accessory which freely danced on the light breeze. That little thing made him surprised, made him pull out the hands out of his sweatpants' pockets and made him turn too with a little gap between his feet.

"You… you put it…", his surprised tone made [y/n] stop daydreaming and feeling nervous. Instead, she looked at the boy, her hand stopping behind her left ear. She didn't understand Zoro's words quite right so she waited for more.

"That little thing in your hair… you put it…", he pointed carefully to [y/n]'s head and she instantly remembered. Her fingers slowly traveled up and slightly touched the pin of the plastic little windmill in her hair.

"Oh… it's just… My Mom put it without me knowing about it… I…"

"I'm glad that you're using it. I've seen it a couple of times that you put it in your school bag but after that little shouting you did, you never brought it again. So… I'm glad that you're using the hairpin again. Does it mean you've settled down?", Zoro said, relaxing again, smiling a bit.

"Y-yeah… a bit, I think…", [y/n] said, her voice filled with nervousness, touching the little hairpin again.

"That's really great to know.", Zoro's voice seemed louder this time and when [y/n] looked up, she saw him being really close to her, just a step away. Zoro was smiling, looking down at [y/n]; that gaze making her feel safe and relaxed. She wasn't afraid or embarrassed anymore – she was close to Zoro and that was wonderful! She wanted to be like that forever – to stay with him and feel happy and calm as she was in that moment.

"We finally found you!"

That peaceful moment didn't last long as it was broke by familiar voice, coming from behind [y/n], on the left side – it was all hyper and wild Emi, [y/n] classmate and a very close friend. She was with Haruna, their friend and a very nice and gentle girl from wealthy family. Both girls were dressed similar to [y/n] – light summer yukata, wooden clogs, small bag and their hair either let down for Emi or picked up in a cute ponytail on the side for Haruna. They had cute and fancy hairpins that were really nice comparing to [y/n]'s which was… a toy windmill. But that "toy" caught the attention of a special person and that mattered a lot!

"Oh, it's Zoro-kun… Did we interrupted something, [y/n]-chan?", Haruna asked, covering her mouth with a paper fan in her hand.

That question made [y/n] shiver a bit, making her realize she's still standing really close to Zoro. Their eyes met again and [y/n] quickly stepped to the side while Zoro did nothing, really.

"A-ah, no! We… we were just talking!", [y/n] said, waving her hands to deny any suspicious thoughts her friends _might_ have. But, Emi was first to smirk and realize the situation behind [y/n]'s words and her nervous behavior. She slightly pocked her friend next to her, making Haruna look at her. That smirk Emi had was enough for Haruna to do the same, thinking the same thing as her friend. They both looked back at [y/n], smiling nicely.

"Okay, if you say so…", Emi said, waving her fan, pretending to cool herself.

The girls came to [y/n] and Zoro, greeting each other politely. The girls praised each other's clothes and hair and just the whole looks, forgetting about the tall boy standing next to them. Zoro just rolled his eyes and stepped aside, making room for the crazy high school girls and their uncontrollable giggles.

"So, Zoro-kun, you came to the festival, too?", Emi asked and Zoro finally looked at the girl.

"Yeah… kinda…"

"Hmm… what do you mean?", Haruna asked the next question.

"Who are you with?", Emi asked again, before Zoro got the chance to answer to Haruna's question.

"Well… I…"

"Zoroooooo?!", came another familiar voice, this time on the right side, making everyone look that way. It was the person Zoro fights a lot at home – his cousin and the person in which family house he lives in – Kuina. She wore a dark blue _yukata_, a color slightly lighter than her dark hair shine. She was in the company of several girls, giggling and talking around.

That sight sent a wave of anger to Zoro and he immediately put his hands back in the pockets, hissing through his teeth. Kuina _was_ his cousin but whenever she would bring her friends… Zoro would just want to run away! They were behaving like 5-year-old girls and they were really loud – Zoro couldn't stand a minute in their presence. He was disgusted by their overly girly behavior.

"I met with the girls and we're ready to…", Kuina started but stopped her sentence as she saw [y/n]. She didn't notice her at first because of this rare "transformation" but once she saw it, Kuina went crazy. "Oh my god! [y/n]-chan! You came too?! I'm so glad! And you look absolutely amazing in those clothes! Are these your friends?!", and all [y/n] could do was nod. Kuina introduced herself to Emi and Haruna and talked more about how cute all of them looked. Soon, her friends came to the "stage" and added more to the fangirling. [y/n] now realized why was Zoro making that disgusted face.

"Awww~ if it isn't the precious Zoro-kun?!", one of the Kuina's friends came to Zoro and wanted to pinch him on the cheek but the boy avoided that by stepping back. "Why aren't you wearing a kimono? Those baggy sweatpants totally kill the mood of the festival. Like, totally!", she rolled her eyes and stepped away from Zoro.

"I wanted him to put the kimono his Mom sent us but he just refused over and over again.", Kuina explained. "I was lucky he even came to the festival with me.", she ended, making her other friends look at Zoro with disgusted expressions. Zoro, however, just sighed and stretched his neck, not really caring what will those girls think of him.

"But what do we have here?", other girl from the crowd started, coming to [y/n] and her friends. "You were hanging with the girls, huh? You're such a devil, Zoro-kun."

"Cut it out.", Zoro replied calmly but [y/n] felt a slight warmth on her cheeks.

"Tch, whatever. You'll never get a girl to like you with that attitude.", the girl said and went back to Kuina, whispering something to her ear. Kuina then made a clear eye contact with [y/n] as she was listening to her friend talking to her. After that murmur, Kuina smiled and when her friend stepped away, she came to [y/n], close to her face.

"[y/n]-chan… you're behaving quite shy around Zoro. Is it because… you're not wearing any underwear?", Kuina asked. That really never crossed [y/n]'s mind but now that Kuina mentioned it…

"N-no! It's nothing as you think! Really! Everything's—"

"Haha, don't worry about it! I'm just teasing you!", Kuina laughed and tapped [y/n]'s shoulder. Her friends chuckled while Zoro and two [y/n]'s friends stared confused with the whole situation. "Anyways, are you guys staying for the fireworks display? We're going to be by the river, in case you're asking.", she added.

[y/n] exchanged looks with her friends and they agreed on Kuina's idea.

"Yeah, we planned to watch the fireworks at the end and the idea by the river sounds really nice. I hope we will meet later on.", [y/n] said and Kuina nodded.

"Okaaaay, we'll be going now.", Kuina said, going back to her friends. "Zoro, you're coming with us, of course. I don't want you to get lost, especially in a big crowd like this."

"Tch…", Zoro bit his lip and went to Kuina.

"Hopefully we'll see you guys later. You three have fun! Bye bye!", Kuina waved and went to giggle more with her friends. Zoro looked once again at [y/n] and she returned the gaze. She smiled nicely, telling him with it to relax and just have a great time. She caught Zoro's small smile before her two friends pulled her away.

The three girls went to the main gate entrance, merging with the crowd that was going the same way.

…

The girls went everywhere and enjoyed the festival to the fullest! They visited every candy stand – bought cotton candy, candied apples, choco bananas and whatnot. They played so many games – tried to catch the goldfish but failed many times, shooting with little air gun was actually nice and they won a teddy bear, small carton of juice and a CD. Haruna and [y/n] could barely separate Emi from _pachinko_ as she tried to win countless of times but she just had no luck that night. They bought some funny masks and later got treated with free water balloons from the old man who was selling them.

Many people gathered closer to the shire to watch the play that was going on there and the girls joined the crowd. Handsome shirtless men with paint on their faces were doing some traditional dance, jumping around and doing many acrobatic stunts. There were also cute little girls dressed in cute little kimonos – they did a simple yet cute dance in the center of the stage and ended it with a bow. Next came well dressed, princess-like girls who danced a more complicated but also very graceful dance, throwing around flower petals and leaves. The whole performance was really awesome, making all people feel the joy and happiness.

Dance and the performance continued even after [y/n] and friends left and it's said that it will last until the festival ends – until the fireworks.

But, that moment was closing and [y/n] was getting excited by the minute, just by thinking about it. She wanted to see Zoro one more time; she wanted to watch the fireworks with him so she was praying hard for that to happen.

Once Emi bought another cotton candy, people started to move towards the exit – it was finally _the_ time! People rushed again, just to find the perfect spot to watch the fireworks, to grab it before anyone else does. And [y/n] and the girls were caught in that crowd too. They held hands but it was hard staying together. So, even with all their effort and might, they got separated by pushy old people and kids who just wanted to get through. Girls called each other's names but the overall sound muted it all.

'_This is bad…'_

[y/n]'s thoughts were getting worse by the second – she started panicking and just wanted to reunite with her friends again. She didn't even notice but once the crowd settled down she was actually just beside the river, with many people around. She was too shy to shout for her friends so she just remained nervous there, hoping the two missing girls will somehow "emerge" from somewhere.

"Mommy, is it time yet?", a little kid next to [y/n] asked his mother, pulling her hand.

"Just a little bit more, dear.", the mother responded, stroking the boys hair.

Everyone around [y/n] knew each other and made groups while she was there all by herself, constantly turning around, hoping she will see her friends somewhere. Even standing on her toes didn't help, she couldn't see them anywhere around - it was just a perfect spot to watch the fireworks but it was also so sad because they planned this moment for the whole week, talking and squealing with joy.

"I heard they are going to use much more fireworks than last year.", one guy on [y/n]'s left said to his friend. And that made [y/n] even sadder…

"Well, if this isn't just weird…", came the very familiar voice behind [y/n] and she turned around in a second.

Zoro, with hands in his pockets, stood behind [y/n], grinning wide. She felt her heart skip a beat and she looked down right after.

"We're meeting so often that it's crazy – twice in the same day.", he said and [y/n] just nodded with a small and silent "yeah".

"So, where are your friends?", Zoro asked, coming and standing next to [y/n]. She turned back and raised her head a bit, just to look at the shiny surface of the river and not to meet Zoro's dark and piercing eyes.

"We got separated in the crowd. One fat guy pushed me so I let go of Haruna-chan's hand. Ever since then I couldn't find them anywhere.", she said with a sad tone in her voice. "And where is Kuina-san and her friends?", she asked Zoro and finally looked at him, but he was the one to stare at the river now.

"She told me to push through the crowd and find a nice place while she buys some more things. I gladly did that, just to escape those bunch of girly weirdos.", he said and looked at the clock on his wrist. "If they don't hurry it up, the fireworks are going to start and they'll miss it."

That reminded [y/n]! She grabbed her bag to search for her phone. Indeed, it was almost the end of the festival and the time for the display. She dialed Emi's number but just as she clicked the call button, her phone turned off – the battery died.

'_Why now?! Why now of all times?!'_

She cursed in her mind, putting back her phone, now really angry.

…

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"I feel sorry for them a little. Shouldn't we—"

"No! Let them! If we go there now, we'll ruin everything!"

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts'! Just keep quiet and watch!"

"…"

"Just look at them, aren't they the cutest things ever?!"

"Kuina-san…"

"There's no need to worry, Haruna-chan. Just watch."

"Kuhuhuhu, I like this, nice idea, Kuina-san!",

"I told you I know what I'm doing, Emi-chan. Now let's just shut up and watch!"

A bunch of girls made a funny looking group by the river side that many people look at. Kuina, along with her friends, found Emi and Haruna and dragged them with her so that they can enjoy the little "show". Kuina saw [y/n] before anyone else and her idea was to let Zoro on his own go to her while she observes from the sides. She was really sure to connect the two together. In her mind, [y/n] was perfect for Zoro – she was the girl who could calm him and bring the best out of him, without shouting or any harsh measures. She always wanted a younger sister and [y/n] was her perfect image for that role!

…

Zoro looked at his wrist watch again and it was just about a minute before the fireworks display. He looked around but didn't see Kuina or her friends anywhere. He then looked at [y/n] and changed his mind – he couldn't just leave her alone and go to look for his cousin.

'_I guess she must figure out something without me…'_

With that thought, Zoro let out a sigh, pulled his hands out of the pockets and stretched lightly. He looked at [y/n] again, while she was staring at the river. He took a deep breath, swallowed once, determent to say something.

"Hey, would you…"

And just when [y/n] turned her head to look at Zoro the first big boom muted all the sounds. In the next second, the sky was painted red. The fireworks display started! Both of them turned back to the sky. One after another, beautiful flowers bloomed in the night sky. Sky was colored with many colors and the whole thing was just breathtaking. Beautiful lights shone above their heads, making [y/n] change her expression from surprised and scared to happy and peaceful with a warm smile crowning it all.

Zoro brought his gaze back to [y/n] and widen his eyes to the sight – it happened again, he saw the most beautiful thing ever and he just couldn't look away. And even though Zoro was standing on [y/n]'s right side, that small windmill hairpin she was wearing stood out, he still saw it – that small piece of nylon stood still, shining on the lights of the fireworks, making the image of traditionally dressed young girl even more stunning and beautiful. And Zoro didn't matter for the fireworks that everyone couldn't stop staring at; he had the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. He didn't ask for anything more, he just stared.

[y/n]'s smile widen; she looked down and then looked up at Zoro, putting her hair behind her ear again.

"It was a beautiful and long display, don't you think?", she smiled and Zoro's face became warmer so he turned his head to the side immediately. [y/n] was confused but he just couldn't let her see his expression. That was just too much! "A-are you okay?!", [y/n] panicked as Zoro was now holding onto his stomach, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me.", he somehow managed to say that, still rejecting to face the girl behind him.

People slowly started to walk away as the festival officially ended and as the crowd was clearing, Kuina and the girls decided to finally approach the "couple".

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!", Kuina yelled, lying.

"Kuina-san, Zor—"

"Yeah… don't worry about it, he'll be okay once he gets home. Ne, Zoooroo?", she dragged his name as she approached him to look at his face. But Zoro just reject that too! He didn't want to face anyone!

'_What the fuck is happening to me?!_', he yelled to himself but he could never say that out loud, not in front of the whole bunch of girls.

Kuina's plan succeeded as she was grinning victoriously, secretly giving the 'thumbs-up' to the girls behind [y/n].

"Now, now, Zoro-kun, you should not eat that much fish late at night. Now you got cramps. I told you to slow down with the food but you just—"

"Shut up, will ya?!", Zoro yelled, straightening up. "I'm going home.", he growled and stormed out of the group, not making eye contact with anyone. Kuina sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"He will always be a hopeless child.", she said and looked at Zoro marching away. "Well, he will probably end up lost again if he's on his own so I need to go now. See ya, girls!", Kuina waved to everyone and ran to Zoro.

She smacked him on the head once she caught up with him and that was a trigger to their fight. The two yelled at each other along the way, challenging each other to a sword duel once they get home.

"Kuina-san is really funny and nice.", Emi chuckled.

"Yeah, she's really nice.", Haruna added as they watched the relatives fight in the distance.

Kuina's other friends left soon after, planning to go to karaoke or to some snack bar. The three girls were now alone by the river, no one saying a thing.

"So, shall we go too?", Emi asked.

"It's getting really late.", Haruna said, looking at her cell phone display.

"Um, girls… I'm really sorry for being separated with you. I tried to call but my battery died…", [y/n] said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it! You were with Zoro so that means you were safe, right?", Emi put her arm around [y/n]'s shoulders and just smiled. The shy girl nodded and with that they went their own way.

…

Next couple of day went in studying as the school was starting again and soon! Doing all the homework, essays, projects and researches was tiring, but it had to be done before the second term starts.

From the festival onward, [y/n] always wore her windmill hairpin, no matter if she's at home, going to the store, hanging out with friends or doing group homework – she wanted to have it with her... always. She told her friends the meaning behind the hairpin and when they started teasing and questioning her about Zoro and their relationship, [y/n] would always change the subject and deny any statements regarding Zoro and if he is [y/n]'s love interest. But, as she would deny her friends' ideas, she would always blush really hard and she couldn't control that.

…

It was one day [y/n] decided to go to the grocery store near Zoro's house. She put on the cutest dress she found, fixed her hair and put the hairpin again, hoping she will meet him and that he will notice how well dressed she was.

[y/n] took the grocery list her Mom left her and just read it over and over again on her way to the store. When she was in front of Zoro's gate, she looked up at his bedroom window, smiled but decided to continue her way and not be a creep who stares at someone's house for long.

Once she was in the grocery store, she took the shopping basket and looked at the list again. She finished the shopping quicker than expected and left the store sad, because she didn't meet with the one she now wanted to see so much. Bags full of food and other needy stuff were in her hands and she just walked, looking sad at the hot concrete road. She walked over it, thinking about him… but those thoughts didn't give any results – Zoro was again nowhere to be found.

'_I guess I'll just… go home now…_', [y/n] sighed and soon after her phone started ringing in her little purse.

"Oh, who is it now?!", she almost yelled, trying to somehow get to the phone, with her hands full. "Damn these bags!", she yelled, rustling around with them, trying to reach the ringing thing in her bag that was on her left shoulder. All that searching was going nowhere – she found everything that she didn't want and her phone was nowhere! Over, under, left, right – nothing! And as the result of all that searching, her favorite lucky scarf fell out and the ringing just didn't stop.

"Tch!", [y/n] hissed looking at the white cloth on the dirty concrete. As she didn't want to get it dirty, she quickly reached to grab it. But that only led to bumping her head with someone.

"Ow!", both voices mixed and [y/n] looked up at the person, wanting to apologize for her stupidity. But once she saw the other person, she couldn't say a word.

"Seems like this lucky scarf of yours isn't so lucky for us, huh?", he said, reaching to [y/n], holding her precious item. And just then, the ringing of [y/n]'s cell phone stopped as her eyes couldn't leave from the person in front of her.

"I guess you need it now more than me.", Zoro said and stood up. [y/n] followed, standing up fast, not wanting to make fool of herself more than she already did. "You now got a bump on your forehead.", Zoro said, pointing to the edge of his forehead. [y/n] touched that spot on her forehead and twitched in pain; the bump came out really quick.

"Ouch…", she said, closing her eyes.

"Don't touch it anymore. Let's get that under the ice.", Zoro said.

"Ah, thanks, but I really need to get these things home. It was probably Mom who called me just now.", [y/n] explained. Zoro stopped to think. He came up with the idea and took [y/n]'s scarf again. He ran but came back quickly.

"Here, I soaked it with cold water from the faucet. You know I live close.", Zoro said, offering the cold fabric.

"Thanks. That will help."

"Now, let me carry those bags…", Zoro said, taking the bags out of [y/n]'s hands without letting her complain or anything.

"T-thanks…", she said, putting the cold scarf on her wound.

They walked silently and that was awkward… Too awkward! Both of them looked to the side, not being able to find the timing or the topic to talk about. But Zoro had a topic! He knew what he wanted to say! It was just… that he couldn't say it! He didn't know how, and that was bothering him so much! He took a deep breath, bit his lip and decided to let it go.

"Ne… I was wondering…", he started, now looking at the ground. [y/n] turned her head to him, waiting for the continuation of his story. "Do you… Do you want to go to the neighboring town with me?"

* * *

_~ To be continued ~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kyaaaah~ it's been a while. But I got busy even more once I got employed and now I just want to write more but can't! ;A;_

_anyways, here's the long (or not) awaited chapter! Hope you like it!_

_enjoy and please review~_ ^^ _*flies to write chapter 12*_

* * *

Just few minutes passed since noon so the Sun was still at its highest point, sending the mass heat energy to the Earth. Summer cicadas were still active and the well known sound they produced filled the hot summer air. People were in their houses, away from the uncontrollable heat, resting with cold drinks, air conditioners turned on and set to the lowest temperature or just having a glass of cold water with a small paper fan in the hand.

But, not all people were inside their homes; there were those who _had_ to be outside because of their jobs or chores. And there were also those who _wanted_ to be outside to relax in the sun and get a nice tan. There was not even a small cold breeze to cool down the heat, the pressure and the feelings between people outside.

That breeze was more than needed between the two young people in a small street. Their eye contact wasn't intense or anything alike – they stared at each other, both waiting for the other person to make a move. But neither of them spoke up or even moved. Sun was shining above their heads, heating up the black asphalt, rising up the heat even more. Those blushes on young faces became more visible, turning pink. Someone would say that it was the heat but others would blame the emotions that were behind those red faces.

Either way, the two stared at each other without a word, just taking a large gulp of the gathered saliva in their mouths. He held those plastic shopping bags like his life depends on it – gripping strongly like someone was about to snatch them out of his hands. And she was gripping the side of her light summer dress with her right hand while her left just felt loose, like it didn't belong to her in the first place. Their breathing was unique and in synch but neither of them noticed that fact. They were both busy trying to act and seem as natural as possible lowering their breathing and their chest movements.

But, the silence couldn't last forever… someone had to say something first and change that uncomfortable situation… and that was a man's job.

"L-Listen…", Zoro started but the tone in his voice sounded really harsh and looked like he was demanding something from [y/n], so he stopped and cleared his throat. "Umm… maybe I didn't ask you right. I asked you such a blunt question without explaining anything. So…", he scratched the back of his head, looking down at his brand new sneakers. [y/n] didn't move a bit; she just waited for Zoro to tell the story and explain his question. They shared another large gulp before Zoro continued. "The thing is… I got a small one-day part-time job at the town next to us. Say it other way – I was asked to do a favor for my uncle's dear friend. The job requires cleaning the house and the yard with garden. It's not a big deal of a job and we'll get paid. So… what do you think?", he finally finished and looked back at [y/n], straight in the eyes, making her wince a bit.

She looked down at her lovely sandals with opened toes, observing the blue leather strap that was going over her foot and between her toes. She really didn't know what to say. It was a job and it was in the other town. She's still underage and she never had a job. Yeah, it sounded simple – cleaning the house and doing some gardening wasn't hard, she was doing that almost every day at home. But this… this was actually different. She didn't know what people were those who requested a job. She never left home alone and that doesn't include the school field trips.

But!

[y/n]'s eyes widen at a thought. She looked back at Zoro who was patiently waiting for her answer. That's right – she was going with Zoro. She already knew him… more or less… so there was nothing to fear… right?

She wanted to ask him something but without sounding rude or anything. She wanted to know more details about that "job" and those people. She wanted to know about the payment and the place they're going to. She wanted to ask so many things but just couldn't combine the right words.

"Why me?", she asked out of the blue.

'_Oh great! Out of all that thinking THAT'S the question you ask him?! How stupid can you get?!'_

And just like her own mind, Zoro was surprised by the sudden question. He relaxed from the "shock", relaxing the grip on those poor plastic bags, making his sweaty palms have some air.

"Hmm… it's not like I didn't phone some people… It's just that all those who I know are still on their vacations and are out of town. So…", he blushed again, looking away. "You're the only one left that I can ask."

[y/n]'s eyes widen at Zoro's words and she felt like her heart stopped for a second. Zoro noticed her reaction and immediately broke the silence.

"H-hey, don't get me wrong!", he tried to stay calm and calm [y/n] as well, "Don't consider yourself as 'a last option' or anything, okay? I just didn't want to disturb you or be annoying to you. You have your friends and you probably hang around much that I didn't want to be a bother and ask you something like this.", he didn't panic anymore, he was telling the truth and [y/n] felt that.

And Zoro finally noticed the strong heat wave that Sun produced. He hissed, looking up at the sky, blocking the Sun with his palm.

"Tch, I can't stand such weather. Ne…", he looked at [y/n] and she looked back, "let's hurry up and carry these stuff to your house, it's really hot outside. I'll tell you more details on the job while we walk.", Zoro smiled, making [y/n] finally relax and take a deep breath, forming a small smile herself. She nodded and they continued walking towards [y/n]'s house.

And so, Zoro really explained everything – the job was simple as he told the first time – they are going to clean the house, and around the house, helping the 80-year-old grandma Kawaguchi. As Zoro said, the Kawaguchi household wasn't big but the old lady couldn't do it all by herself. And she wanted to clean the house because her children and grandchildren were coming that same day.

"That is how much I know about the job. My uncle told me that the old granny is very nice and won't bother us with a lot of work so we should be done by the end of the day. And thank god I'm not going with that pain-in-the-ass cousin of mine or I couldn't do the job properly.", Zoro sighed as [y/n] stopped. They arrived by her house. Zoro looked up at the small building and smiled, "This is where you are, huh? Nice place."

"Thanks.", [y/n] smiled back.

"So… what have you decided?", Zoro asked and [y/n]'s smile faded. She really didn't know what to do…

"I still have to talk to my parents about it. It was just too sudden and I still have to think about it. Can you wait until tomorrow?", she asked and looked up at Zoro.

"Okay, it's not such a big deal. But you need to tell me tomorrow because we're supposed to go on the day after, okay?"

"Um, I'll let you know my decision tomorrow.", [y/n] nodded.

"Okay then… here are your bags.", Zoro raised his hands, handing over the bags full of groceries. [y/n] forgot the feeling of those loaded bags so they felt really heavy when she took them back. "See you tomorrow then. How about at 8 in the park?"

"Um, I'll be there. Well, see you then…", she said and closed the front gate. Zoro nodded and waved, going back home.

How they both felt was now different but still same. They were both happy and satisfied although [y/n] was a bit more excited. What they had in common was also a soft smile, adorning their young faces. Zoro felt satisfied and complete that he finally got someone to go with and [y/n] felt happy that he asked her and talked to her that day. But, thing that didn't cross neither of their minds was the fact that they were going to spend a _whole day_… _together_!

…

That night, after dinner, [y/n] sat in the living room with her parents and talked about Zoro's proposal. She tried to make her story sound convincing and safe and to make it easy for her parents to accept it faster. She knew it from the start that her parents will forbid any risky job propositions and especially those who involve traveling alone or with a "friend" to other town. As careful parents they were, they wanted the best and safest for their daughter and that means meeting the people who requested her to work for them and making sure that their child is in safe hands. And although [y/n] repeated one thing over and over again, her parents still had their poker faces on. Although she said that it's just one-day job and that Zoro is with her, they still couldn't soften and look at her with less stressful expression. They both waited for [y/n] to finish her story and when the girl was finally out of any sweet words and options she stopped; now only waiting for her doting parents to tell her their decision. With the faces like those, [y/n] lost all hope that they will allow her to go but one small curve on her mother's lips convinced her otherwise.

"Out of your story, I can see that you're really eager to go and all that excitement is just overflowing from you. I think that it's okay for you to step outside this town and see more of the world, even if it's just a neighboring town. You'll learn some stuff and get new experiences. I say that it's okay; what about you, Dad?", [y/n]'s Mom made her daughter smile and making her feel happier than she was. Mom looked at [y/n]'s sometimes strict Dad and he was sitting not too far away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. Dad closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. Then he looked at two women in the room and they both had warm smiles on their faces. They knew that Dad couldn't resist those smiles as he would always go soft on both of them.

"Argh, stop looking at me like that! Okay! It's okay! You can go!", he said, raising his voice to cover his nervousness. [y/n] jumped out of the small sofa that was across the one her parents were sitting on and on the other side of the coffee table.

"Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Dad!", she yelled, hugging her Dad tightly.

"Y-you didn't let me finish!", dad started but [y/n] continued hugging him even with all his struggling, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful and also…", he finally pushed [y/n] away from him and looked her straight in the eye, "… do your best! I know you're a clever girl."

"Thanks Dad. And thank you Mom. I'll surely give it my all.", [y/n] said with a smile and went upstairs to her room.

"She grew up so fast.", Dad said quietly, almost for himself but Mom heard that.

"She grew up into a fine and smart young woman. She's already having her first job and that is only the beginning.", Mom said, looking at the way [y/n] ran off.

"Yeah…", Dad said, again quietly, controlling his shaky voice.

…

"Oh! My! God! Really?! They let you go?! Wow!", Emi yelled and everyone immediately looked at her.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, we're in a public place.", [y/n] tried to calm her friend, "But yeah, they said that it's okay."

"That's really nice, [y/n]-chan. You'll be going out of town just before school starts.", Haruna said.

"Haruna-chaaaaan, stop! Please don't remind me of that horrible thing! I want this summer break to last another six months or maybe even forever!", Emi whined and, again, everyone stared.

"Sorry…", Haruna apologized and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Zoro said that it'll be an easy job and that we'll finish it in a day. But yeah, it really feels great to be out of town, even for a bit.", [y/n] said, looking at the sweaty glass of lemonade on the table and in her hands. She wondered what house she will go to, what kind of chores she will do and most importantly what will she do with Zoro around.

"Hey, [y/n]-chan, I didn't notice it before but… since when have you started addressing Zoro like that? You usually address people very formally…", Emi said, taking the straw and drinking her own lemonade.

[y/n] flinched, starting to feel nervous in an instant! But really, she can't remember when she started calling Zoro by his first name… Maybe it all developed with time they spent together at school and when Zoro once said that he hated when people add "-kun" or "-san" to his name. [y/n] forgot about that completely since she rarely used Zoro's name in a sentence or a casual conversation like this.

"I-I guess it was when we stayed after school and talked during our club activities.", [y/n] blushed madly, looking down at her drink, not being able to meet her friends' faces.

Emi and Haruna grinned happily looking at each other like they were talking with just their eyes.

"Hehe, it's nice that you two are getting close.", Emi said taking another sip of her drink from a straw.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! We're just… friends… I guess…", [y/n] lowered her voice, still not sure about her relationship with Zoro.

"Why are you so sad? You two get along well. And I have a feeling that this little trip tomorrow will give you some extra experience and widen your relationship.", Emi winked. [y/n] tried to speak up but her friends stopped her every word.

Three girls continued to talk and laugh and convince [y/n] in their words. They had a great time at that café in the open, enjoying the sun and nice summer weather that that day had to offer. For the rest of that little date, they went to many different shops, more cafés and had more fun. They all returned home in time for lunch and [y/n] just couldn't wait for that 8 o'clock to come. It seemed to her like the time passed slowly and that annoyed her. She tried many different things to make her time pass by – playing video games, watching anime, reading manga, playing her guitar, trying to make a song and whatnot! But when she looked at the clock it was just 6:30PM. She then decided to take a bath and relax from all that worry. Warm bath never felt more relaxing and nice than that night.

'_Why am I worrying too much? We'll just meet and I'll tell him the decision. It's not like we're going on a date or anything.'_

Her thoughts became wild as she started thinking of many different outcomes of that meeting. [y/n] dived in her bath, closing her eyes, trying to make the hot water wash her worries away. But that really didn't work – she still thought of Zoro.

Bath was done about 7PM and she still had plenty of time before leaving. [y/n] opened her wardrobe and started looking through her summer clothes. But she suddenly stopped and closed the wardrobe doors back.

'_What am I doing?! I'm actually looking for clothes combination! This is not a date, [y/n]! Get a grip!'_, her thoughts were screaming but after few moments of "calming down", she opened that wardrobe again and started looking again.

[y/n] didn't even realize, but that entire search for a perfect lovely combination took time and she rushed the rest of the preparations. She put on a light make-up that matched with her frilly cream-colored summer dress with thin straps and a small sash that was placed just under the chest, making the lover part look very free, cute and more frilly. She put on some simple but lovely sandals with similar cream-colored straps that held the foot really nicely and comfortably.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out!", [y/n] yelled as she ran down the stairs, trying to fix the lovely windmill in her hair a little bit more.

"Okay, have fun.", her Mom said, coming out of the living room. She looked at [y/n] with that lovely smile she had whenever she would see [y/n] happy. She went back to the room where her husband and her son were, feeling happy and still wearing that warm smile.

…

'_Oh man, I hope I'm not late.'_, [y/n] thought quickening her walk. She couldn't run because of the dress so she walked fast, hoping she will arrive to the park in time. Sunny East Park was not too far from her home but it seemed like it was on the other side of the town. As much as [y/n] walked, there was no progress.

She finally arrived to the main park's fountain and her phone showed 8:15PM.

'_Oh no! I'm that much late?! Damn!'_, [y/n] cursed in her thoughts but as she straightened up and looked around, she didn't see Zoro anywhere. There were just couples, kids and old people; Zoro wasn't there!

'_No! He probably left! I'm such an idiot! Why do I even need that much time to pick what to wear! It's just a simple meeting where I'll tell him my decision and go back home right after that! Stupid! What was I thinking?!'_

"Yo!", [y/n] rushed thoughts broke a familiar voice and she turned around to see him. Zoro just came from behind her, one hand in his jeans pocket and waving with the other. He was wearing dark jeans with his white belt loosened a little, a white and tight t-shirt under a casual black jacket with a hoodie and no sleeves, looking like a vest. The vest was open so that shirt was clearly showing and seemed almost like it was part of Zoro's body, showing his perfectly built chest. And heck, he had a nice chest muscles for a first-year high school student. It was not too much built, just perfect for his young body.

That whole sight made [y/n] extremely nervous! She only saw him in baggy clothes and school uniform and never thought that he would look so… perfect!

"I just went to drink some water at that small fountain over there.", he said.

"A-ah, s-sorry for keeping you waiting.", [y/n] apologized, bowing deeply.

"Hey, don't do that, we're outside.", Zoro tried to bring [y/n] straight up, "I arrived before arranged time so it's not your fault, okay?", Zoro said, meeting with [y/n]'s eyes, holding her by the shoulders. At the moment, they seemed really close and that doesn't mean the distance between them.

Zoro noticed that quickly and took a step back, putting his both hands in the vest pockets, looking to the side.

"S-so… you really… look nice… dressed like that.", Zoro paused his sentence a few times, only to regain courage to say each part of it.

And that compliment hit [y/n] like an arrow – straight in the heart!

'_He… noticed…'_

And that thought made her extremely happy. But what made her more happy is that Zoro actually looked really nice himself, meaning that he too spent so much time preparing himself and finding that perfect combination of clothes. That made [y/n] very honored and happy that he really thought about it as much as she did.

"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself.", [y/n] smiled, with a small blush spreading over her cheeks.

She gave Zoro a compliment and he reacted – his face turned more to the side, not wanting to show [y/n] his "embarrassing" expression, his red but cute face which he tried calming down with his hand over his mouth. After few moments Zoro cough out a small "thank you" and finally turned back when he calmed down.

"So… what have you decided?", he asked with a serious face which scared [y/n] a bit and forced her to become serious too.

"I talked to my parents about it yesterday night and also today and…", she paused and looked Zoro straight in the eyes. His eyes were serious, full of determination, sparkling from the lights in the fountain next to them. "They said that it is okay for me to go.", [y/n] smiled, finishing her small speech. She didn't want to drag the thing so she ended it pretty simple, saying what Zoro wanted to hear.

Zoro's face turned from serious to surprised, to happy. His smile told [y/n] everything she needed – he's happy that she's going with him.

"That's really awesome! I'm so glad that they gave you the permission.", Zoro nodded and [y/n] did the same. But as soon as the feeling settled and the excitement cooled down, they again stood in silence.

"So…", [y/n] started first this time.

"So…", Zoro said the same, both looking opposite ways from one another.

"I guess I'll be going now.", [y/n] said after a small pause.

"No!", Zoro reacted and grabbed [y/n]'s left-hand wrist, making her turn in surprise. "I-I mean…", he released her right away when he realized what he did. "Since we're out… we can go to some games or a drink…", he said, looking to the side again, feeling really nervous.

Those were like some magical words [y/n] was yearning to hear! She wanted exactly that! She wanted to go with Zoro! No matter where, she just wanted to spend some time with him. Her feelings just couldn't say otherwise.

"I like that idea!", [y/n] said nodding, making Zoro turn his head back to her. He saw her smile, her happy face and felt happiness in her words.

"So, where should we go first?", Zoro asked smiling.

And so, the two went out of the park after picking up some popcorn and soda drinks. They went straight to the town, buying some ice-cream and later going to a café.

They also stopped at the arcade and played many different games both as a tag team or solo. When it was [y/n]'s turn to sit in the driver's seat and start the race, she felt incredibly nervous! Zoro got a perfect score, setting it on the first place in the game. And then there was [y/n] – a girl who enjoys calm music and calm video games, such as Tetris which most of people find boring.

"Here' let me help.", Zoro said, leaning forward, grabbing the staring wheel from behind [y/n]'s seat. He placed his head on the left side of [y/n]'s face, making her able to absorb and smell his perfect cologne. But she wasn't the only one – Zoro too got a taste of [y/n]'s sweet perfume as the smell filled his nostrils and he could barely control his mind.

He helped her start the game but backed off really soon as he couldn't let himself being taken by that sweet perfume on her neck.

After the fun arcade, they went up the city hill and to the highest point. They talked what it seems endlessly and just enjoyed the time. At the hill, a light breeze blew, making the small windmill in [y/n]'s hair spin which grabbed Zoro's attention and he just stopped listening to any other sounds and things [y/n] was saying. He just stared, mesmerized by the magic of that small accessory.

"Hey, are you okay?", [y/n] asked when she noticed Zoro's expression.

"Eh? Ah! Yeah, yeah… don't worry about it! What were you saying again?", Zoro said, coming back to reality.

"I said that the view from up here is amazing!", [y/n] said and looked in front of her again. Zoro did the same and was left speechless. The view of the whole town was right there in front of him and it was truly breathtaking!

"Wow…", he said to himself but [y/n] heard that and looked up at him. Zoro's expression was calm yet happy as he really enjoyed the view. And again, [y/n] felt her heart skipping a beat again. She blushed and looked away, realizing that her feelings were starting to grow…

…

"OMG, is that _him_?", a girl whispered to another one next to her.

"OMG, yeah. It's definitely _him_, and he's with _her_! OMG!", the other one responded, biting her lower lip.

Two girls sat on the park's bench, watching two young people in front of them, gossiping about them.

"_She's_ so gonna hear about this.", the first one said, texting on her mobile phone.

"Yeah, and _she's_ gonna flip out! _She's_ gonna rip this bitch's head off.", the other one added, chewing on the gum she had in her mouth, playing with the lock of her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, can't wait to see that!", the first one said, looking at the girl next to her.

They both giggled, giving each other a high-five. Those two tanned girls with hard make up and curly hair stood up, fixed their too short miniskirts and walked away on their high heels, making majority of men turn after them.

…

As it was getting late and the night getting old with the moon placed high up in the clear sky, the temperature started to drop and the breeze was picking up, the whole weather getting really cold.

"Shall we head home now?", Zoro suggested.

"Yeah, it's really getting cold.", [y/n] said, stroking her arms, trying to make herself warmer. Zoro saw that, thought a little and then looked at her again.

"This might not be much but at least it's protecting you a little.", Zoro said, placing his no-sleeve hoodie jacket over [y/n]'s shoulders.

Although it was getting cold, [y/n]'s face started burning again. She just couldn't control that! First the compliments and now this! It was too much for a young girl!

"T-thanks…", she said, gripping the insides of the jacket. Zoro saw her expression but stayed silent.

"Yeah… Now, let's go back. It's really getting late.", he said and went in front of [y/n].

He stayed in front of her the whole time until they reached her house. They didn't spoke a word ever since the hill and [y/n] spoke up first as she was about to give Zoro his jacket back.

"Thanks for that…", she said still looking down, blushing.

"Don't mention it.", Zoro said and put his jacket back on. "Don't forget, I'll wait for you tomorrow at 6 in the park at the same place as tonight. Dress casually because we're just gonna do some housework but bring some spare clothes; just in case you get yourself dirty.", Zoro sounded like a Mom but it was all for [y/n]'s good.

"Okay, I'll do as you said. Well… see you tomorrow then…", she said and finally looked up at him. Zoro didn't smile; he just nodded and left, with hands in his pockets like before. [y/n] sighed and went in. it was already passed 10PM and she only prayed her parents won't yell at her for coming home late.

But, instead of yelling, they greeted her nicely – Mom offered her dinner, Dad asked if she had fun and with a small chat they wrapped it all up. After picking up clothes and packing her bag like Zoro instructed, [y/n] went to sleep half excited for tomorrow and somehow sad that she saw Zoro's serious face at the end and not his lovely smile.

'_I shouldn't worry too much! He's probably tired from all that walking because I know I am. I wouldn't smile either.',_ [y/n] thought, burying her face into her soft pillows and slowly drifting to sleep.

…

Almost forgotten sound of the alarm clock slowly filled [y/n]'s ears, ending her dream. She had a feeling that she slept for only an hour as her dream was just developing and the beeping alarm _had_ to cut it in half. The first few minutes after she opened her eyes, [y/n] already forgot what was the dream about and she just couldn't remember it, no matter how hard she tried.

'_Guess it was nothing important_.', she thought but she really had a feeling that it _was_ something important and great since she didn't want to wake up.

[y/n] hit the button on top of her small alarm clock that was always placed on her night stand, by her bed. The clock just plopped on its face, covering its analog screen but still ticking very well. [y/n] closed her eyes, wanting to sleep "for few more minutes" but the natural ticking of her clock was already carved in her brain and her ears just could not erase that sound.

"Argh, alright! I'm up!", [y/n] growled to herself or her clock, moving the thin sheets off of her.

Outside, the sun still didn't come out fully and because [y/n]'s room window was facing the west, she still saw bits of night sky. She shivered and quickly closed her window, blocking the chilly morning breeze to fill her room more. The thin white curtain waved but calmed down as [y/n] went straight to her closet to pick up her bag that she will be carrying on this small trip. After making sure that everything is checked and there, she went to the bathroom, washed her face and her teeth, combed her hair a bit and made a small bun with that special little hairpin decorating the whole hairdo. Now was time for the dress-up…

[y/n] stretched and smiled to herself in the mirror as she was making sure that her clothes fit her well. Because it was still cold outside in the morning, [y/n] put on some black but thin tights and a navy blue tunic with short sleeves. Next to her front house door were waiting her cute black roman sandals that were just perfectly reaching her ankles.

Excitement wasn't leaving [y/n]'s face from the moment she saw herself in the mirror – all well dressed up, with a smile on her face and a windmill hairpin in her hair. She took her white roll up sleeve asymmetrical summer jacket that just reached her hips, nearly reaching the ends of her blue tunic. She took her small traveling bag that was packed with all necessary things, almost too much things, and exited her perfectly neat room. She slowly went down the stairs, being careful not to wake up her family. She finally solved the stairs but stopped at the sight of the dining room table in the room on her right. The door of the living room + dining room + kitchen was open so she could smell and see what was apparently waiting for her on the table. There were packed and safely wrapped coconut muffins, her favorites! The nice and delicious smell was still spreading around the room and also in the hallway, just calling for [y/n] to grab them. By the plate with those delicious treats was a note, written in familiar handwriting to [y/n] – it was her Mom.

"I spent so much time thinking what you would like best to take with you on the trip so I finally figured out! These are your very favorite coconut muffins that I backed just for you and your friend. I hope that he will like them too. Have fun on the job, dear! Love you,

Mom"

That note nearly make the tear in [y/n]'s eye fall but she quickly snapped out of it, took the wrapped muffins, put them in her bag, next to other food her Mom prepared for her last night, and went to put her sandals on. On the clock was nearly 5:30AM, meaning that [y/n] was getting really late! She had to meet with Zoro just at 5:30 in the park so that they can make it in time on the bus station.

She rushed out of her house and ran down the road and to the park. The cold morning breeze made her shiver more, gripping her summer coat and wrapping it more around her. But since that coat didn't have any buttons or a zipper wrapping it around was only futile as it would "unwrap" again and waver on the breeze while [y/n] was running.

'_Please… let me make it in time! Why am I always making people wait?! Why do I always need to run?! Why am I always late?!'_

It was a habit and [y/n] did it unconsciously – time would always just fly away, no matter what she was doing, and she would always be late to some meeting with important people. That habit just couldn't be cured.

But, she really didn't need to go to the park – [y/n] saw Zoro leaving the house he was living at with a tall man following him from the behind and closing the front gate. Zoro noticed her just few moments asfter she started slowing down her running and once she reached Zoro, she panted heavily than before, holding the shirt on her chest.

"You okay?", Zoro asked, looking down at tired girl.

"Y-yeah… I thought I was late…", she said, struggling to catch her breath.

The silence came up and [y/n] remembered that Zoro was with some unknown man; so she straightened up and calmed down her breathing. She met with tall man's eyes as he softly smiled to her.

"So… this is the cute [y/n]-chan both Kuina and Zoro were talking about.", the tall man wearing glasses said, smiling more to [y/n] and making her blush at the compliment.

The man had a dark black hair tied back in a long ponytail, with bits of gray hair showing here and there. He wore big round glasses and had a really warm smile on his face. His presence calmed [y/n], making her feel secure and feel that he was a really nice person. The man wore a dark grey and a bit baggy sweat suit which [y/n] would never imagine a nice and warm-aura person like him would wear. That man was suited more for a traditional kimono than a baggy sweat suit…

"Umm… yeah—I mean, yes! I'm [y/n], _o-ohayou gozaimasu_!", instead of properly finish the introducing with "_hajimemashite_", [y/n] bowed and wished a good morning to the tall man which made him giggle. Zoro also curved up a small smile.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, [y/n]-chan. My name is Koshiro, I'm Kuina's father and Zoro's uncle. It's a real pleasure to meet you.", Koshiro also bowed, slighter than [y/n], still smiling.

"I've been staying at their house ever since high school started.", Zoro said something [y/n] already knew but he really didn't have anything smart to add so that he can "break" the conversation.

"Ah, that's right! We must hurry to the station!", [y/n] suddenly jumped and looked at Zoro, panicking again.

"There's no need to rush.", Zoro said, staying calm as ever.

"That's right.", uncle Koshiro said and [y/n] looked at him, calming down again. "I'll drive you two to the station, it's on my way.", as [y/n] still looked at him confused, uncle continued his story. "I'm going on the tournament in the other town, participating there as a judge. It's such a great honor that the organizers invited me.", he smiled again.

Koshiro then went to the big door next to his house and opened them. Out of that small garage came a small grey car and Koshiro was driving it.

"Saa, put your bags in the trunk and we'll go right away.", he said, opening the car's trunk in the back and putting the bag he was carrying in his hand. Zoro put his backpack and [y/n] carefully placed her traveling bag with all the clothes and food she had in there.

[y/n] never imagined that such a small car could be so comfy and nice. It wasn't cramped and she really enjoyed the ride. She talked to uncle Koshiro some more but was shy the whole time and not answering much, just a simple sentences.

They arrived to the station just 10 minutes before 6AM, in time to buy tickets and board the bus. Zoro helped and carried [y/n]'s bag. It was another nice thing he did for her.

"Here.", Koshiro said, handing tickets to Zoro and [y/n]. They both looked surprised at him but uncle just smiled, "That's just a small treat from me. I would really like to go with you two but tournament just came up first. Give my best regards to old lady Kawaguchi. Sore ja…", uncle Koshiro said and waved to two surprised youngsters in the middle of station's big hall.

Zoro looked up at the big clock and poked [y/n] on the shoulder, waking her up from her thoughts.

"Oi, get a grip. That was really nice of him but if we don't leave now, these tickets will be wasted.", he said, looking serious at [y/n]. The girl nodded and they ran out the hall and on the platforms where the passengers and busses gathered. Their bus just opened its doors, accepting passengers.

"Come on, let's go!", Zoro _finally_ smiled, grabbing [y/n]'s right wrist and pulling her to run as they didn't want their bus to go without them. His strong grip made [y/n] feel safe and confident, also putting on a smile with a small blush forming on the edge of her warm cheeks.

* * *

_~To be continued~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Nothing to say~ just read and tell me what you think in the reviews~_

* * *

Late August morning was feeling colder than previous ones. Morning sun wasn't warm enough to call it a summer sun as it didn't provide that much heat to the world. And since the end of the summer was near and the weather was changing, the time of sunrise also changed – sun met the world later, slowly peeking out from behind the hills.

It was around 6AM and that shy summer morning sun already rose up the hills and made it to the buildings. The sky around it was still light orange and just beautiful, like it was from a painting. People who were awake had that opportunity to see the beauty of the morning but many didn't mind the scenery at all. Most people were busy going to work or just rushing somewhere important.

The view from the bus kept [y/n] awake but it was calming and lovely at the same time making her sleepy. The scene behind that bus window was just one part to blame, the other was the bus' slow and yet relaxing moving that just made [y/n]'s eyelids slowly shut.

She didn't have to worry about anything at that moment – her luggage was safely placed inside the bus "trunk" underneath her, the ride will be long so she had almost 2 hours to relax, she felt safe also… with Zoro sitting right next to her.

[y/n] slowly looked to her left, making sure that he won't see her and think of her as a creeper for always staring at him. But no, Zoro wasn't like that; he would never say anything rude to her even if it crosses his mind. The tall, green-haired guy was sitting with [y/n] on the right side of the bus, comfortably leaned in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He was relaxed in his own seat, continuing his sleep from that morning. His face was relaxed, without any frown or an angry wrinkle on his forehead. It was just one more beautiful sight to [y/n] besides the sunrise from out the window. But, she really forgot about the sun, the scenery and the nature; she had the wonderful thing right next to her… that she couldn't take her eyes off.

The warmth of [y/n]'s cheeks made her snap out of her fantasy and finally look away. She, once again, looked out of the widow, squeezing the fabric of her shirt, trying to put her wild heartbeat under control. She couldn't dare to look again so the peaceful nature from outside and bus' rocking made her sleepy again. Because it was summer and, like everyone, she became lazy and got used to waking up late, this waking up really early took its bite – [y/n] was tired and just wanted to hug her pillow and fall asleep again. Now, she didn't need a pillow – the bus seat was enough – her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it, [y/n] drifted into sleep.

…

The bus ran over the big hole in the road so the sudden bumping of the bus woke up Zoro. He looked around, making sure everything's okay and to realize wherever he is. One big deep breath calmed his heart and he was about to go back to sleep when he noticed that it was just too quiet around him. almost everybody have been sleeping – old people, kids and most adults there – and that made him want to go back to dream land again. What he realized right after looking around the bus was the one sitting next to him.

His schoolmate, a shy girl with short brown hair was sitting next to him, leaned on the window of the bus, sleeping tightly and peacefully. She looked so… so peaceful and innocent. He couldn't compare her with anything because [y/n] was just unique. And it wasn't like he hated that.

At one point, after few minutes of Zoro's staring at the girl, he started blaming himself for asking the girl to come and help him with this part-time job. If he just went alone, she wouldn't have to suffer this crazy bus ride, she could just sleep in her bed without any worries and wake up fresh and happy.

But, what Zoro didn't know is that [y/n] was feeling more than happy to be on this ride with him. She actually couldn't wait to get on the bus. She wanted to learn more, experience this job, see other places and meet other people. Zoro just… worried too much.

'_Well… I guess she'll be okay.'_

He took his jacket and put over the sleeping girl because the windows in the bus started to sweat, meaning that the weather outside was still cold. With that thought and after making sure [y/n]'s doing well and that she's not cold, Zoro made himself comfortable in his seat again, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Before going in the deep sleep, a small smile formed on Zoro's face - the present situation made him happy.

…

The moment Zoro's dream broke again was when the bus suddenly stopped. That sudden breaking surprised everyone on the bus, making them jump forward and almost hitting their heads on the back of the seat in front of them. Everyone immediately looked to the front, mostly at the driver who was just as scared as the rest of the people on the ride. He was gripping the staring wheel so thing that it was shaking. But, the driver wasn't guilty and the bus wasn't the only one that stopped so suddenly. One the other side of the road, a big line of cars, trucks and busses formed a long line.

"W-what happened?", [y/n] startled out of her dream, looking around with fear on her face. She looked beside her, at Zoro, but he was just as confused, standing from his seat and looking in front.

"I don't know…", Zoro said, gripping the headrest of the seat in front of him, still trying to figure out the situation. But, without any more thinking, Zoro stepped out from his seat and went straight to the driver. "Oi, driver! What-?!", Zoro was preparing to yell at the poor young driver but the sight out of the bus stopped him.

"S-sorry man… but… the appeared so suddenly and I…", the driver said, still looking in front of him at the "disaster" on the road.

Zoro was shocked too and just couldn't move his eyes from there. In front of them, in the middle of the road, coming and jumping out of nowhere were wild animals; specifically a whole deer herd. They were jumping from the bushes on the left, crossing the road in panic and running off in the already harvested wheat field. People on the other side of the road came out of their cars and watched this wonder. Those angry and impatient people horned but those loud vehicle horns only made the deer more nervous. Poor animals almost crashed at some cars while wanting to "escape" the commotion.

But, the commotion on the road was somehow the same as in the bus. Little kids started questioning, nagging, some of them started crying, wanting to go. Old people already started with their thesis about why did those animals appear and stuff in between.

"Hey… is everything okay?", [y/n] spoke up, peeking from her seat, and Zoro immediately turned to the sound of her voice. He saw enough and decided to go back to his seat. Those were just some scared animals crossing the street, really not a big deal.

"Yeah, everything's fine… It was just a deer herd jumping around.", Zoro said, sitting back beside [y/n], crossing his arms ready to go to sleep again.

"A… a herd?", [y/n] was now fully awake and surprised at Zoro's words.

"Yeah…", Zoro yawned and relaxed in his seat, giving a clear signal that he was going to fall asleep again.

"So… it seems that we're already out of town.", [y/n] said, looking through the window on her right.

On the bus digital clock was already 8:13AM, meaning that they were riding for a bit more than 2 hours. The other clue was that they were surrounded by small forests, harvested fields and that animals were jumping in front of them. That all made [y/n] wanting to see more outside her hometown.

"That's right, missy.", a voice came from [y/n]'s opposite side and she turned to see the one speaking to her. Zoro just opened his one eye, not lifting his head. The tall fat man was standing beside them, smiling. "We're almost at the last stop, entering the town just after one curve.", he then came closer to Zoro and smiled more. "So don't fall asleep.", he finished, pulling out the ballpoint pen out of the pocket on his collared grey shirt. His big stomach almost hit Zoro few times but the boy controlled himself not to yell at the old man. "Now, can I see your tickets?", the fat guy said, still wearing that smile which made his cheekbones stand out and shine more than from the sweat that was covering his whole face.

Zoro "woke up" and searched for his ticket in his pocket while [y/n] searched for hers in her little bag.

"O-oi! Where's...", Zoro started panicking as he couldn't find the ticket anywhere in his jeans pockets. [y/n] pulled out hers and handed it to the fat conductor.

"What's wrong?", she asked Zoro but he just continued to rustle through his pockets.

"I can't find it… I can't find my ticket…", Zoro was starting to get angry instead of scared and his behavior made [y/n] nervous.

"Can you remember where you put it?", she asked.

"No!", Zoro yelled, making everyone turn to him.

"Is there any problem, boy?", the conductor's smile faded and his voice deepened. He was about to kick Zoro out of the bus if he didn't give the ticket for a checkup. The more Zoro searched for his ticket, the more the conductor got angry. He almost ripped up [y/n]'s ticket in his hands. "Khm…", the conductor pretended to caught and [y/n] froze while Zoro didn't mind that at all.

[y/n] looked up at the angry fat conductor and got scared immediately looking down. She felt her elbow brushed something strange and she looked to her side. The whole time, she was leaned to something other than the bus seat. It was a piece of fabric she didn't recognize. She pulled it out and saw a dark jacket that she also saw somewhere but couldn't remember.

"Zoro… is this yours?", [y/n] asked confused, showing the jacket to Zoro. He looked at her and at the sight of his jacket grabbed the piece of clothing, wildly looking through the pockets.

"Ha-ha!", Zoro yelled victoriously, holding the bus ticket high in the air. The whole bus silenced and everyone looked at him. The conductor snatched the ticket out of Zoro's hand and checked it, writing something on it with his pen.

"Here you go, kid. And try not to make any more scenes before we arrive.", the fat conductor gave Zoro back hi ticket and went to the next pair seated.

The bus started moving again and Zoro went silent. He looked at the scribbled ticket, feeling a bit uncomfortable because of his actions.

"That jacket…", [y/n] started and Zoro twitched, gripping his ticket more, "You put it on me, right?", she looked at him but Zoro couldn't look back. He was silent so [y/n] just smiled to herself and turned her head to watch the outside scenery from the moving bus. When Zoro wanted to speak up, [y/n] was already looking to the other side.

"It was cold…", Zoro said and [y/n] looked back at him. "It was cold this morning when you fell asleep so I put the jacket over…", his blush became more visible by the second.

"Thanks.", [y/n] smiled and it was Zoro who looked the other way.

The rest of the ride was silent – [y/n] would either look outside the window, admiring the summer nature or she would read a light novel she brought with her while Zoro would just look around doing nothing. And it was as the fat conductor said – they entered the town after making a left turn. And that turn was like a magical passage – the whole nature and scenery changed. There were no more fields, forest, deer or any other wild animal; there were houses, cars and people. The conductor warned everyone to pick up their belongings and make sure that they don't lose anything. And with the word "lose" he looked straight at Zoro, frowning.

Zoro and [y/n] went in the main hall of the bus station and came to the information counter, after waiting in the long queue. Both of them made sure that they have the tickets and money to go to the place they were assigned to.

"Hello, excuse me…", Zoro started, waiting for the blond woman who was carelessly chewing her gum to look up at him from the computer monitor. When she finally looked up with her dull grey eyes and popped her gum balloon, Zoro spoke up again. "We need to get to this place.", he said, showing the woman a piece of paper with the address of Kawaguchi household. The woman looked up at Zoro again, popped another gum balloon and chewed a couple of times before speaking to him.

"That bus is scheduled to take off at 8:30. The next bus will be at 2PM.", she said, looking at her computer screen. Zoro looked at his wrist watch which showed exactly 8:30AM!

"I-Is that bus still here?! We can't wait until 2PM! There was a thing on the road so we arrived late!"

"Listen here, boy…", woman cut Zoro in half of his sentence, chewing on her gum, "That bus is just about to leave. There's no way you'll make to get on it. And there are more people in the line behind you so just step aside and wait for that one at 2PM."

"I said we don't have time to wait for that one! If you didn't fucking chew on that gum so slow and work with customers faster, we could make it! Give us the tickets! Two please!", he yelled and again, all eyes were on him.

"Listen, kid-!"

"TWO, PLEASE!", Zoro yelled again before the woman could say anything else. She saw how angry Zoro was and was well prepared to call security.

"Please, we need to make it to that bus.", [y/n] said, standing next to Zoro. The woman hissed, typed something on her computer and two tickets printed out behind her.

"Here, it won't be my fault if you miss the bus. It's the red one, on the platform number 9.", she said.

Zoro slammed the money on the counter, took the tickets, took [y/n] by her hand and ran outside to the platforms. When they arrived, there were no busses so Zoro turned, ran back through the station hall and outside. Just by the gates of the station, their red bus was just passing.

"Come on!", Zoro said, gripped [y/n]'s hand more and they ran to catch the bus in move.

They both yelled and ran, waving high, hoping that the bus driver will notice them. Luckily, he did and stopped the bus for two of them to get in.

"T-thank you so much.", [y/n] said, entering the bus and panting heavily. Zoro bowed and gave the tickets to the driver. They sat on the closest seats, near the exit. They continued to pant, unaware that they were still holding hands.

"Waah, that was close…", Zoro said, barely catching some air.

"You… you were supposed to be some swordsman, huh? Why are you so tired?", [y/n] asked looking at him.

"Heh, I lost my energy at that idiot woman at the counter.", he said, looking back.

Sudden move of Zoro's fingers made them remember that their hands were connected. They both released, blushing slightly at the thought. They could hear some women gossiping about them and all it took was one angry glance from Zoro to shut them up.

The bus driver noted Zoro when they were close to their stop so the two once again made sure that they weren't missing anything. Zoro put his jacket in his backpack; [y/n] checked her bags too before leaving the bus.

"Here you go, kids. This is your stop.", the moustache driver said and stopped the bus, opening the door for two of them to leave.

"Thank you so much, sir.", [y/n] said and bowed which Zoro followed. She waved at the driver when he closed the door.

Their bus stop was… in the middle of nowhere.

Their bus stop didn't resemble a bus stop at all – it looked more like an old wooden shed but without the front part.

"What the hell…? This looks like a shed with only three sides.", Zoro frowned at the sight of the "bus stop".

"Well, at least it has a roof.", [y/n] smiled, trying to have a positive outlook.

"Yeah, some roof… Those are just few planks stacked on top…", Zoro's frown didn't change but that amused the girl.

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste and we absolutely don't want to be late.", [y/n] said, turning to the side. "Your uncle said that we should just go straight once we exit the bus.", she said, remembering the instructions. She looked at still made Zoro, who was looking at that poor wooden bus stop with disgust on his face. "Come on.", she said, pulling his arm.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going.", he said, releasing himself from [y/n]'s grip. "_Shikashi yo_… What is this place?", he was still "amazed" how plain and lonely the surroundings were. There were rice fields, small houses really far away from the road and far away from other houses. There were also wheat and corn fields or just empty fields where cows or sheep grazing.

"We're no longer in the town. We're out of all that noise and commotion. It's so peaceful here and it smells different than the town.", [y/n] said, taking a deep breath of country air.

"Yeah, smells like cow shit.", Zoro just had to ruin everything! He covered his mouth, looking around, frowning at the sight. [y/n] frowned at him and just shook her head.

Soon, they arrived at the address they were given. It was a courtyard with big gate and walls surrounding it. They slowly opened the gate excusing themselves as no one came to open it for them. What they saw inside was a complete different thing then all those fields just now.

It was a very green yard, not too neat but really beautiful. The house was wide, with big porch, made exclusively out of wood. The fountain in the yard wasn't active and there were weeds everywhere in the places where there should be flowers. They could both see that this job wasn't going to be easy.

Zoro closed the main wooden gate with a loud squeak. [y/n] tried to lecture him and ask him to do it quietly but the gate just wouldn't listen. That loud creak could also be heard inside the house. Soon after Zoro and [y/n]'s whispered arguing, a short old woman appeared on the porch.

"My, my, you two sure and young and lively.", at the sound of her voice both of them stopped talking and looked at the old lady who was gently smiling at them. "You two must be the children Koshiro-kun told me about. You came here for the job, right?", she asked.

"Umm, yes.", Zoro responded. Old lady nodded and smiled more.

"Yes… please, come here and introduce yourselves. I can still see very well but it's better if I see you up close.", she said and both Zoro and [y/n] went to the granny at the same time. It felt like they were pulled by her – that old lady had some sort of aura that just drove people closer to her.

After some short introduction and a little chat, Zoro and [y/n] learned that the old lady was Kawagichi-san, the one who requested the job. She told them that she was living alone and that she needed her house and garden cleaned for the day. She didn't reveal much information but offered breakfast to [y/n] and Zoro which they couldn't deny. It was again that strong energy that attracted them. Then… why was she living alone when she had such a nice and strong aura to attract people?

After simple but delicious omelet came a relaxing cup of tea on the porch of the Kawaguchi house. [y/n] and Zoro sat and just looked around the garden, sighing at how messy it was.

"This is going to take us the whole day to clean up.", Zoro sighed.

"Yeah… And not to mention the house…", [y/n]'s sigh followed.

They both took a sip of their green tea and relaxed, looking at the garden again.

"Here are some cookies.", granny's voice came out of nowhere, startling Zoro and [y/n] who were relaxed and lost in their thoughts. "Why are you reacting like that?"

"That was scary, granny! Don't just come behind someone and talk!", Zoro yelled but [y/n] hit him on the shoulder. Her eyes said what she wanted to say out loud: "Don't yell at old people like that! Be more considerate!", so Zoro shut up and took another sip of his tea.

"Hehe, that is fine, [y/n]-chan. Now, here.", Kawaguchi-san also brought two baskets and gloves. Zoro and [y/n] looked at that, questioning the meaning. "You'll start by cleaning the garden until the sun becomes too hard and it gets too hot. I guess you two can do that by then.", she smiled. The other two weren't so happy to smile.

"Can we at least change in some lighter clothes?", [y/n] asked.

"Sure. Your bags are in the room on the right, right next to the kitchen where we ate. Go change, I'll wait for you here.", granny said, smiling and slowly drinking her tea.

Zoro and [y/n] stood up and headed to the direction granny explained them. They seriously wanted to finish all that before the sun burns them.

"She still hasn't told us much about the whole cleaning thing…", [y/n] bit her thumb nail.

"What is there to talk about – granny wants to have her house cleaned because she's old and can't do it on her own – simple!", Zoro explained.

"Yeah, but…"

"We don't have the time to chit chat – let's go!", Zoro said and ran into the room for his bag. He soon came out, giving the room to [y/n] for her to change there.

After changing into more comfortable and lighter clothes, Zoro and [y/n] met at where the granny Kawaguchi was, drinking her tea in peace. [y/n] put on a light white thick-strap tank top which was nice and wavy, not touching her skin much, and jeans shorts that were going up to the middle of her thighs. Zoro, on the other hand, wore a tight dark purple tank top and dark grey cargo shorts that reached his knees. Zoro put a grey bandana on his head while [y/n] collected her hair and put it in the white flax cap.

They worked on the separate sides of the garden – while [y/n] was picking the weed in the flowers on the left side, Zoro was cleaning and picking weeds in the once usable fountain. He wanted to restore it and make that garden beautiful again. Picking the nasty weeds was quite a tough job and once [y/n] was done with the flowers on the left side of the yard, she had to go and clean the other big flower pots that were there. And while she was dealing with flowers, Zoro had successfully cleaned the fountain. He grabbed the hose, washed the fountain hole and the rocks and replaced the bamboo where the water will pour to.

[y/n] finished with the flowers, watered them and mowed the lawn while Zoro was still experimenting with the fountain. The girl got annoyed because that was the only job he was doing so she took over and gave him to pour the sand around the garden where it was missing. What took Zoro so much brainwork and time, [y/n] finished in just few minutes – she fixed the bamboo, arranged the rocks around the fountain, scrubbed the temple-like rock statue that was there and turned on the water system – the fountain was working again! Everyone was happy, mostly Kawaguchi-san. She smiled happily, thanking both of them so much.

But, the real work starts from there – it's now time to clean the whole house and that house wasn't small. The rooms were wide and there were so many of them. It all seemed like it was a hotel!

"_Otsukaresama deshita_. You two really worked so hard.", Kawaguchi-san said, placing some refreshments on the floor of the big veranda. Those watermelon slices looked so delicious and refreshing after hard work in the sun.

"_Otsukare!"_

"_Otsukaresama!"_

Zoro and [y/n] said at the same time, slightly bowing to old lady. Zoro took off his bandana and [y/n] did the same with her cap. They wanted to show respect to the food and the old woman who was too generous to give it to them.

"Here, have some watermelon. Neighbor brought it for me this morning and it was cooling down ever since.", granny smiled, pushing the plate closer to [y/n] and Zoro. They smiled at each other and nodded.

"_Itadakimasu_!", they both said at the same time again and each took a slice of the treat.

"Waaaah~ _Umai_!", [y/n] said, enjoying the taste in her mouth. The countryside watermelon was the most delicious one.

"I am glad you like it, dear. Please enjoy yourselves, I'll go and get some cold and fresh lemonade.", granny said and went to the kitchen. Once [y/n] was sure that the old lady was gone, she turned to Zoro with a sad face.

"Hey… don't you really think it's weird…?", she stopped eating the watermelon but still held the slice in her hands.

"Hmm? What is?", Zoro asked with his mouth full, looking at concerned [y/n].

"Well… she really seems sad and… why now?", [y/n] said, looking at the watermelon in her hands on her lap. Zoro raised his eyebrow, waiting to hear what [y/n] has to say more. "Why would she request someone to clean her garden now? Why didn't she call your uncle and asked for this earlier? Why now after her garden and house were in this stage? She could've asked when it wasn't so messy and all…"

The pause came up and Zoro stopped eating too. He sighed and put the watermelon peel on the plate.

"You think too much.", he said and hit [y/n] on the head lightly. She looked at him, wide-eyed. Zoro wasn't smiling or anything, he just looked at [y/n] with no particular expression on his face.

"Here's some lemonade.", granny's voice came behind them and sacred both again.

"Dakara! Stop creeping behind people like that!", Zoro yelled, having enough of scaring for a day. [y/n] glared at him, ready to hit him again, this time harder.

"Hehe, it's really fine, [y/n]-chan… It's really been a while since a loud voice could be heard in this house.", that sentence made Zoro and [y/n] stop and look at the granny. Old lady Kawaguchi had a sad expression, almost like she was about to cry. She looked at her old and wrinkled fingers joined together on her lap. She was kneeling on the warm wooden floor, behind her young visitors.

"Kawaguchi-san…", [y/n] tried to speak up but the old lady couldn't change her expression for some time so they all sat in silence.

"Kawaguchi-san… where is your husband?", Zoro asked and granny's expression turned sadder. [y/n] wanted to punch the green-haired boy so bad now but was stopped at the sound of a sigh coming from the old lady.

"That is the exact reason why you two are here…", Kawaguchi-san said, still looking down at her fingers rubbing them slowly. "Why you need to clean the house and the garden is because… Today, our children with our grandchildren will be coming… Today… is exactly one year after my husband passed away."

Bamboo fountain hit the rook as a sudden wind blew out of nowhere, rustling the leaves in the small _sakura_ tree, blowing away the dust off the yard's pathway; blowing and howling with the sad feelings of the empty Kawaguchi household.

No one spoke a word, no one dared to. Both Zoro and [y/n] felt guilt for some reason. They felt like they shouldn't be at that place but also wanted to help the old granny. She was all alone… for a whole year without the one who she loved the most.

"He was a very healthy man…", Kawaguchi-san started her story, "He never felt sick, he never went to the doctor, he was… a great swordsman, after all.", Zoro's eyes widen at her words, "He lived a healthy life, always training his swordsmanship, always perfecting his skills, never wanting to retire from that job, always living the path of _bushido_ but also not forgetting what was really important to him – his family.", she stopped again, biting her dry lips. "He was a generous man – always there to help others, to share he's teachings, always there to give an advice to his young students and those older ones. He loved everyone… and everyone loved him.", old lady was holding back not to cry. [y/n] and Zoro looked at each other but they didn't know what to do than listen to the whole story. Since the old woman stopped and the silence felt suffocating, [y/n] had to change that.

"If… if it's not too much to ask… How did your husband die?", she asked, now feeling more guilt as she saw granny's face turning sadder and a tear forming in her eye.

Old granny took a big sigh and gripped the fabric on her knees. Her eyelids lowered as she was remembering that sad day.

"No, [y/n]-chan… it's alright…", she said, opening her eyes again and looking up at the blue and clear sky. "It was a similar day like this and it started like any other – we had our usual breakfast, talked and laughed.", she looked at her hands again. "After breakfast, he had a schedule to go complete his morning training so he went straight to the main dojo room where he always trained, the room right next to the kitchen. I was doing the dishes and heard some noise – he was probably picking the wooden swords from the pile that he would use to practice with. Before the actual training, he would place the sword in front of him and meditate for about a half an hour but… that time… even after 30 minutes…", Kawaguchi-san started pausing more, "Even after that time… I couldn't hear any movements in the room.", granny's eyes closed but she opened them after few moments and continued, "When I arrived to the dojo room… I found him lying on the floor… I came to him as fast as I could and tried to figure out the situation. He was holding the sword in his hands, gripping it tightly as he probably wanted to reach for it after his meditation and start his practice. But… his heart stopped there…", her eyes filled with tears as she couldn't control it anymore, "I tried giving him CPR and really work on a heart massage but… he never opened his eyes.", lady Kawaguchi ended her story, gripping tightly her kimono on her knees, her tears falling off her old face.

[y/n] couldn't control it either – the sadness took over her and the tears just came streaming down. She wiped her tears with her index finger knuckle while Zoro looked away from crying Kawaguchi-san and stared at the blue summer sky. Many thought came to his mind after hearing the story about the man who lived and loved the way of the sword. It made him start to question himself about many things.

"W-well, let's not be sad now… We must finish all the work before the guests get here.", Kawaguchi-san said, wiping her own tears and putting on a weak smile. Zoro and [y/n] looked at her – for an old lady, that granny recovered fast! "_Sa_, Zoro-kun, you can start cleaning the house, pick any room you want and start scrubbing the floor. Here's the bucket and the rag, just add water. And as for [y/n]-chan… you'll come with me in the kitchen, I still have some food that I didn't make and serve.", granny stood up and so did the other two. She took [y/n] by the hand and went with her to the kitchen, not saying a word.

"Kawaguchi-san…", [y/n] was worried for the granny. It was humanly impossible for someone to recover that fast and forget all the pain, especially the pain of losing someone precious, the pain of your loved one's death…

"What are you standing there for, [y/n]-chan? We have so much work to do!", granny rushed with the plates and started putting many different things on there. [y/n] didn't want to say anything because she thought that she'll only make things worse than they already are.

"[y/n]-chan…?", lady Kawaguchi said and [y/n] looked at the granny afraid that she will start thinking of her husband again, "Did you see the look in Zoro-kun's eyes when I ended the story?", [y/n] slightly shook her head and the granny smiled and went back to plating shrimp, "I could recognize that look anywhere – those were the eyes of a swordsman, a determent one, a swordsman with a strong will and a heart of a warrior. Although I saw some hesitation, that look can't fool me. It was the same look my husband had for as long as I know him. And if Zoro-kun is like that too… then I know where he went to clean first.", granny smiled and looked at [y/n].

The girl was confused. She really didn't know what that old lady was talking about because Zoro's eyes always seem the same to her. Sometimes were filled with anger, sometimes with kindness but… she never really saw a swordsman in him. Granny Kawaguchi poked [y/n] in the ribs, making her wake up from daydreaming.

"What are you doing there?! Place those pieces nicely!"

"Yes, Ma'm!"

Two of them worked in the kitchen, placing the food on the plates. [y/n] was confused, thinking about many things while Kawaguchi-san was smiling, her ears filling with a familiar sound and recognizable footwork on the _tatami_ floor of the dojo room. Small tear left her eye but she brushed it off quickly as she was remembering the days and really enjoyed that almost forgotten sound in the room next door.

"[y/n]-chan…", Kawaguchi-san broke the silence again, offering a small plate to [y/n], "Here, take this to Zoro-kun. My husband always loved to have some _dango_ dumplings after training. Go, take it to him.", granny literally pushed the plate in [y/n]'s hands and pushed the girl out of the kitchen.

'_Why? Isn't he cleaning?'_

But, [y/n]'s thoughts were corrected as she heard a noise of something whipping through air, coming from the room next to the kitchen. She walked slowly and in the big room saw Zoro, wearing wide dark blue pants, similar to ones he would wear for kendo practice at school and a long sleeved white shirt. The door on the other side of the room was also opened so Zoro seemed like a dark silhouette in a wide room. He lowered the sword and took a deep breath. He once again looked in front of him, with his eyes full of determination, his glare sharp as a razor blade. Zoro put the wooden sword back to the pile where the others were and turned, not aware that [y/n] was watching him for a long time.

Their eyes met and Zoro looked down right after. Sweat on his face fell on the floor and he didn't want to wipe it with his sleeve; Zoro just stood there, not saying a word.

"Kawaguchi-san gave me these dumplings…", [y/n] said, looking at the treats on the plate. "She said that… her husband loved to eat some after training so…"

"Come here.", Zoro said and [y/n] looked at him with a surprised face. "I-I…", he was too proud to admit it but… Zoro had it hard – his family was strict, always wanting him to be the best and to devote his life to the sword, to build a pride and never ask for help but now… he really needed someone to be with him.

[y/n] went to him without hesitation. They sat the other side of the room, on the wide veranda facing the simple but neat backyard. [y/n] placed the plate between them and just waited for Zoro to open up. She could wait for as long as he needed to open his heart to her.

"These are my clothes… I wanted to sell them after we're done with this place but…", Zoro stopped, bit his lower lip and hissed, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore…", [y/n] looked at him but then looked back at the grass in front, "What am I training for? Why do I push myself so hard? Why do I continue to perfect my skills? All that so I could die of a heart attack? Is this all a big joke? I don't know it anymore!", Zoro hissed and grabbed his hair in the front, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

[y/n] looked at the grass but then looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. She remembered the story of Mr. Kawaguchi and then she thought about Zoro's story and his life…

"That man lived for what his loved. He loved the sword, he loved his family, he loved his wife. Even thought I haven't met him, I could say that he was a great person, a reliable friend, a wonderful father, a loving grandfather and an amazing husband. He lived his life just the way he wanted to. Helping others was just an option but he didn't consider it that way – he loved doing that. No one told him that he must become that kind of a man… he chose it himself… You can say that he lived his life to the fullest… just the way he wanted to.", [y/n] said and looked at Zoro; he looked back, confused. After few moments of empty staring, [y/n] finally smiled. "Live your life… because it's yours and no one else's. You can do what you want – if you love the sword, if you love what you're currently doing, then do it! You have many options in life and you're the only one who can make the final decision if you want to choose to do something or not."

Zoro looked at [y/n] few more moments, then smiled himself and looked up at the sky.

"That old man was great, huh?", he said, still wearing that gentle smile. [y/n] looked at the sky too and smiled.

"Yeah…", she said.

…

Her old wrinkled fingers gripped her light grey kimono as she was leaned to a soft wooden wall beside the thin shoji door. She looked at the sky, smiling gratefully, a tear sliding down her old cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe it off. She was proud.

'_Do you see, dear? People continue to admire you even after you were gone. Even though they never met you, they are captured by your kindness and the respect you with their whole hearts. You will never be forgotten my dear husband. You can rest in peace.'_

Thoughts of the old lady filled her heart with joy as she knew that there are still people who are determent to follow the lead of her beloved. She was at ease, knowing that there are people who won't give up on themselves and their dreams. She was lucky to have met those two young people.

'_A great future awaits for them…'_

Old lady Kawaguchi thought and closed the shoji door of her kitchen, going back to serving the food and getting ready to meet her dear children.

* * *

_~To be continued~_


End file.
